Up in the Air
by Sgarc12
Summary: She doesn't know I exist. I'm just invisible. So I do the only thing I can think of to get her to notice me...
1. Early Morning Wake Up Call

_Disclaimer: I don't own South of nowhere_

SPOV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"ARRRG" turning over I hit my alarm clock, I inwardly groan at the 5am wake up call. I only have two days left until classes start and the tryout. I get out of bed, throw on a hoodie and make my way over to the bathroom.

"_You can do this Spencer. It's the only way,"_ I mentally tell myself while looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I need to get a move on it. Glen hates when he has to wait more than 5 minutes. I jog down the stairs expecting him to be standing at the foot of the landing. And to my surprise he's not. I look towards the living room when I notice movement in the kitchen.

"You're late." Glen says while handing me a cup of coffee.

"2 minutes. Seriously Glen" I deadpan

"Spencer you've been working hard for the past month, you won't get lazy these last two days. Are you ready to head out?"

Grabbing my bag at the bottom of the steps I turn towards the front door and before yanking it open I look back at Glen "Thanks you know…I know you don't have to get up early everyday for the past month but you do. I just hope it all pays off"

"It's not going to be easy Spence. Some will laugh and some will tease but no matter what I will be proud of you at the end of the day. Mom and dad would have been too."

"Thanks Glen. Let's go before you start getting all girly on me. I can only take so much sappiness at"… looking at my watch…"5:15am." _groan…_

Walking out of our house Glen locks up while I make my way to the car throw my bag in the back seat and sit quietly in the passenger seat. Today I need to be my best; I need to give it my all these next two days.

"I forgot to tell you, you will have to train by yourself tomorrow morning. I picked up an extra shift tomorrow morning."

"It's okay. I think I might just take the morning off and just start mentally preparing myself." I tell Glen. Glen is a cop, so he usually picks up extra shifts when he can. He's all about saving the world one day at time. "Plus, I work tonight so I will getting in late."

"I think that's a good idea." Glen says as he parks the car.

"I also think I am going to push myself hard today because of it."

"Sounds good. Let's go! Three miles, no stopping, under 12 minutes. Each minute you're late, will be ten extra sit ups." … Looking at his watch…"Ready, Go."

I start off at a low jog just to get warmed up. Running this early in the morning is almost therapeutic for me. It's September, in Texas. So it's a cross between warm air, with a cool breeze but produces a cold sweat. I'm about to finish my first lap and by the look on Glen's face I can tell he isn't happy when I coast by him. I need to pick it up.

We just moved here. Here being Texas. It's different. But we couldn't stay in Ohio any longer. Too many memories, too many regrets, and too many things left unsaid. So Glen thought it was best we pick up and leave our old life behind and start fresh.

He got a job with the Sheriffs department. So we packed up what was left of our lives and hit the open road to whatever awaited us in Texas. Graduating high school two years ago, I had nothing keeping me in Ohio. After the accident, I took two years off and didn't do the whole college thing right away.

"One minute late."

"Yeah? That's good. I've come along since the beginning of the summer."

"Yeah, but you still owe me 10 extra sit ups."

"Okay, so lets do this. 260?"

He Nods.

I get on the ground and start doing my sit ups. Glen watches with a serious stare.

"Speed it up," he sternly says.

I know he's only trying to make me stronger and raise my endurance but he could be nicer. I guess it being 5:45am doesn't help much.

"Done." I say with mock sternness in my voice.

"Okay, let's do 100 push ups and then we will get started."

I do my push ups. They're easy for me. All of this is. I've been doing this for a month straight. I would be lost without Glen's help. And I need to do this. This will get her to notice me.


	2. The Horseshoe

"What time do you have to be at work?" Glen asks while taking the equipment out of my bag.

"I go in at five." I answer while lacing up my shoes. "I probably won't be off until 2am."

"Are you going to need a ride home?" He asks.

"Umm… I'm not sure yet. I will call and let you know. Now let's get started we don't have all day."

"Okay." He holds his hands up in defense with a lazy smile on his face. It's good to see him smile. It doesn't do it often. "Do you want me to be the holder first, or you want to kick from the tee?" He asks.

"Let's start with the tee. That way I can warm up my leg a little."

He nods.

He sets up the tee with a ball. I take my calculated steps to the back and to the side. Playing soccer for tens years has helped with all my training. Or else I would have never dreamed to do this.

I jog up to the tee and take a kick. My hang time has gotten a lot better since I've first started. I see Glen down the field he catches the ball at the 5-yardline. It took a whole month to get past the 20-yardline. Now the ball sails by that without a problem.

We do what seems like 100 more kick offs until we both decide to switch to field goal work.

Glen is my holder. He gets into position with five footballs by his side and puts the first ball in position. I line up and take my calculated steps again.

He nods.

I nod.

I jog up to the ball and kick. It's up in the air, and it's good. I smile because deep down I couldn't be happier for my accomplishments.

"Get that goofy smile off your face and lets get on with this."

"Geez Glen, just when I thought you were getting tolerable you have to go and ruin it by opening your big mouth." I mock say and smile at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just pack up and be on our way. I have work to get to."

"I know. Thanks again for today." I say while packing up my gear and switch out my shoes.

Like every other day that I thank him he just nods his head and heads towards the car.

After we returned home Glen left for his shift. I showered and got ready for the rest of my day. Spending most of the day cleaning and resting. I look at the clock and realize I have about thirty minutes until I need to get to work.

I walk. It's only a twenty-minute walk. Up until now I haven't really needed a car. Back in Ohio my school was a five-minute walk. So far here in Texas, I usually get rides from Glen or a co-worker brings me home. I have money from my trust fund that I haven't touched. I need to ask Glen about getting me a car.

Finally reaching my destination, The Horseshoe. I wait tables at the local bar. It's tiring work but it gives me something to do.

Right when I walk through the door I'm greeted by one of my co-workers. "Hey Spencer"

"Hey Kyla, how are you this evening?"

"Oh you know, the same as last night. Tired. But I'm here. How was training this morning?"

"Good actually. I only have a day left until tryouts"

"Awesome! I'm so excited for you. Don't worry since I'm majoring in journalism, you my friend, are going to my big piece when you make the team" she says overly excited.

"Well don't start writing that piece just yet. I haven't made the team. Not to mention I will be the laughing stock of the school Monday afternoon, but I'm prepared for it."

"Well I won't be laughing. I will be cheering you on and waiting to throw you a party when you show everybody that you good enough to make the team."

"Thanks Kyla."

"No problem Spencer. But anyways, do you need a ride home tonight?"

"Yeah if you don't mind? I really don't want to make Glen come get me this late." When I get off at 2am I usually get a ride home. It's not safe to be walking down the street at 2am after a bunch of drunks leave the bar.

"Yeah no problem" she states as she walks away to start taking orders behind the bar.

I make my way through the bar. And notice a couple of patrons dancing on the dance floor and a few tables of rowdy college kids in the back. Slowly this place is starting to fill up. I'm taking down drink orders from a group of people when the air shifts. She's here. Sure enough I turn my head towards the door and she's walking in with her group of girls. They're all cheerleaders at the junior college. She is the head cheerleader.

It doesn't surprise me that she's here. She comes here every Saturday night with her posse. They sit at the bar, laughing and having a great time. She's so beautiful the way her brown curls cascade around her face, her nose-crinkling smile. She's mesmerizing.

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry, so that will be two draft beers and two cape cods for the ladies?"

"Yes, thank you" my customer answers

"Okay coming right up"

When she walks into the room I loose all my focus and can't concentrate on what I'm doing. I go make my way to the bar to give Kyla the drink orders when I notice her talking to Ashley's group.

I wait at the end of the bar until Kyla notices me standing there.

"What you got Spence?"

"Two drafts and two capes"

"Coming right up"

"I see you sister is here again tonight." I say while looking at Ashley's group.

"Oh yeah, well you know this is their Saturday night hangout" Kyla states while looking over her shoulder to look at the group while filling up a pint of draft beer.

"Yeah …I umm…I've noticed" I say with a hint of redness on my cheeks.

"Oh no Spence, don't tell me… are you crushing on my sister?"

"I..I..What?" I choke out while suddenly find my shoes interesting.

"Awe does my little Spencey have a crush?" she giggles out.

I slap her arm "Kyla …no… I just was you know stating the obvious"

"Yeah yeah… the obvious doesn't make your cheeks turn red." She says smirking.

"Still it's been a month that you have been working here and you have yet to say a word to her." She looks me over. "You know… Hey Charlie?" Charlie is the other bartender.

"What's up Kyla?" Charlie says.

"Can you take these drinks to table 12 for Spencer?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Let's go meet some cheerleaders Spence." She says smirking.

"What? Kyla. No." She grabs my hand and drags me to the group of girls.

"Hey girls, this is Spencer. She just moved here about three months ago from Ohio. She's going to be taking classes at King Community College with us." She starts to point from left to right. "Spencer, this is Sherry, Brooke, Madison and my sister Ashley"

"Hey" I say with a small wave and a smile.

"Hi" "Hey" "Hi" I get collectively from Sherry, Brooke and Ashley.

"Hi Spencer, it's nice to meet you" Madison says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too. But I must be getting back to my tables."

"Yeah of course. I hope to see you around campus." I smile at Madison for the sincerity in her voice. I look at Ashley and notice a girl coming her way.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Tiffany." Ashley says while grazing the girls' hand with her own. I glance towards Kyla and she shrugs her shoulders. I inwardly sigh and make my way towards my tables. Well that went well.

I wait and bus the rest of my tables the remainder of the night take glances here and there in Ashley's direction. Every once in a while there is a different girl or guy making their way to the group making their presence known.

Every time I make a trip to the bar to give Charlie or Kyla drink orders I hear the angelic laugh and wish I were the one making her laugh. I want to know her.

_She doesn't even know I exist. I have to make that team. I have to do it so she will finally see me. Right now I'm just invisible._


	3. The Tryout

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"ARRRG" Monday morning is finally here. This is the day. I spent yesterday morning sleeping and lounging around the house. I got in some training yesterday afternoon. I'm so ready for today.

I make my way around my room find everything I need for today. I head for the shower and finish getting ready so I can head out.

"Good, you're up" Glen says while drinking a cup of coffee at counter. Looking at the mug across from him I take a seat in front of him.

"Why wouldn't I be? Today is the big day." I say right before taking a sip of the steaming hot coffee.

"Yeah." He nods "Good Luck."

I nod and smile. "Yeah well I better be on my way. My first class starts in twenty minutes"

He nods.

I stand to leave and make my way towards the door. I do a quick sweep of the room to make sure I haven't forgotten anything I will need today. I walk out of the house and towards my new car. Glen helped me get one last night. I'm glad my days of walking around this town are over.

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

Great, just what I want to hear so early in the morning. I can't deal with this music today. I reach over and turn off the radio. I don't need a reminder of how invisible I really am.

Traffic wasn't to bad getting to school. I look around the parking lot and see people making their way towards the building. I look at my schedule of classes and figure out I should be heading to the math wing of the building. So here goes nothing.

Three long hours and two classes later. I make my way towards the girls' locker room to change. When I enter I hear a string of girls voices coming from the left side. I look over and see it's the cheerleading squad changing into their practice attire. Great just what I need a half dressed Ashley distraction before tryouts.

_Just keep your head straight Spencer. Just get in and get out. Walk a little faster. You're almost there._

I made it. Now let's get out of the locker room and to the field. Same as before, head straight, a brisk walk and…

"Hey Spencer? Right?"

"Yeah, hey, um, Madison?"

"Yeah you remembered." She says smiling "So how was you're first day?"

"Good. I mean as good as school can possibly get." I laugh a little

"Well yeah, so what brings you to the girls' locker room?" She says while looking around the room.

"Well I needed to get changed for tryouts, so I actually need to go right now. But I'll see you around." I say.

"Tryouts?" she says

"Yeah, football tryouts." I say while jogging away. I can't help but look over my shoulder before I'm out of the locker room and she's standing their jaw on the floor in a stunned expression on her face.

I turn around and smirk while jogging out to the field.

I spot the coach. "Coach Scott?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"I was told you were the person to see about football tryouts."

"Yeah what's the name?" He says while looking through a binder.

"Spencer Carlin"

"Okay so where is he?" He says looking up and all around.

"I'm right here coach." I raise my hand up.

Stunned expression. "I…I..umm"

"I'm trying out for the placekicker position." I state

"Is this a joke?" He asks with a light chuckle.

"No sir. I would like to tryout." I say as seriously as I can.

He looks me over. Then looks to a group of guys stretching. Looks at me again. Sighs and then beings to open his mouth but closes it again. Sighing he says, "okay but they aren't going to be happy about this" nodding his head towards the group of guys.

"With all due respect sir, I figured as much from a group of meatheads. But I will earn try to earn their respect on the field."

"Okay. Let's hope you do." He looks again towards the group. Looking around the group of guys he sees who he is looking for, "Aiden!"

A guy in a jersey with the number 7 on it makes his way towards us. "Yes coach?"

"Aiden, this is Miss Carlin. She's going to be trying out for the placement kicker position. I hoping as Capitan you will show her around and help make her tryout go smoothly."

"Yes sir coach"

"And Aiden?"

"Yes coach?"

"Let's make sure those guys don't get too carried away with this." Coach says while nodding towards the group of guys.

"No problem coach."

"Come on Carlin, let's get you stretched and warmed up." Aiden says while looking at me curiously.

I nod and smile and we slowly jog towards the group of guys stretching and warming up.

"So what's your first name?" Aiden asks

"Spencer."

"Well Spencer, welcome and I'm sorry for what is about to happen"

I look at him confused when I hear wolf whistles. Then I get it.

"Hey Dennison, you bring your girlfriend to tryouts for a reason or just to be your own personal cheerleader?"

"Hey QB, I think you forgot to leave your girlfriend at home!"

I knew this was going to happen. I mentally prepared for this. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a group of cheerleaders making their way to the field. I'm guessing they practice out here. Great. I want her to notice me, but not by being made fun of by all the meatheads.

"Guys, this is Spencer Carlin. She is trying out for the placekicker position." Aiden says while keeping a straight face and talking to the guys.

The guys look around at one another and back to me. "Aiden, is this a joke?" one guy asks, while the others chuckle.

"No, no joke." Aiden states matter of factly. "Carlin, go ahead and start stretching and tryouts will start soon"

"Hey princess you can come seat over here by me. " A big burley guy in the back says while patting the grass next to him.

I scrowl.

I walk towards the group of guys prepared to start warming up. I take one last glance over at the cheerleaders to remind myself why I am doing this.

The first half of tryout is spent doing drills, laps, push ups, sit ups and any other agonizing things you can do to your body.

"Carlin!"

"Yes coach?"

"Let's get you teed up and see what you got."

I nod and make my way towards the 35 yard line. I tee up. I look at coach for the go ahead. He nods. I take my calculated steps. I run up and kick. Up in the air…

"…." I turn towards the coach and the rest of the guys. I can't help but smirk at the collective faces of shocked jaw a gaped faces from them.

"Was that okay coach?" I innocently ask.

"Um.." cough. "I um.. yeah lets do it again."

I'm guessing he wasn't expecting that. I tee up again. Do my routine I've come to know so well. Kick. Again it lands close to the 7 yard line. I smile.

"Carlin! I've seen enough lets see what you got with field goals. Aiden! Will you please get special teams together and I need you to be the holder for Carlin." Coach says to both Aiden and I.

"Special teams! Lets line it up. We need our field goal unit on the field. Carlin here is going to be kicking." Aiden yells.

The group gathers around and get into position. I nod at Aiden. The ball is snapped and I run up to kick the ball. And it's good.

"Good job Carlin." Coach yells.

I look over at the cheerleading squad and notice that they're all looking this way. I smile.

"Okay. Guys let's do a couple more snaps and well call it a day." Coach says. "The roster will be posted tomorrow afternoon on my office door."

After about twenty or so more kicks tryout are over. While walking towards the locker room, I look over towards the cheerleaders and notice they are no longer out there. _Sigh. _

Look after you – The Fray


	4. Finding Out

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and story follows. I'm glad you all are liking the story so far.

* * *

><p>After yesterdays tryout I went home to work on some homework and take a long hot bubble bath. It was nice to just relax and reflect on the month of training. I was finally done and the big tryout was finally behind me. All I could do now was wait.<p>

I'm back up a school again for classes. I have a Psychology class today. As I walk into the class I notice some empty seats towards the back. I take a seat and start pulling out my notebook and pen but I'm interrupted …

"Hey Spencer!" she says while taking a seat next to me.

"Hey Madison, how are you?" I ask with a smile

"You know. Good. As good as school can get." She answers remembering what I told her yesterday.

"Ha You're funny"

"Yeah well what can I say? So I saw you blowing way the football team with your mad skills"

"Yeah, you saw?"

"How could I not? The whole cheerleading squad saw. Let me tell you, you are the talk of the town." She says. I blush and think that means Ashley had to have seen.

"Well…" I try to answer but the professor cuts me off. And I give Madison a small smile and turn my head towards the teacher.

"Morning class, let's begin please open your books to page 95. Today we will be talking about the history of psychology…." And with that I'm in a daydream, remember how the cheer squad saw me yesterday. Hoping Ashley was one of the ones talking about me.

"Alright read chapters 2-6 for the next class and we will have a quiz over what you read. See you next class." Class is over.

"So when do you find out if you made the team?" Madison asks while walking in step beside me.

"Actually, I'm on my way there right now."

"Well good luck I hope you made it." She says smiling.

"Yeah thanks Madison" I say while I turn to walk away but I'm stopped, "hey wait, umm… I was umm… wondering, if you maybe you would like to hang out sometime?"

"Yeah sure that'll be great. Give me your phone." I answer

I quickly enter my number into her phone and hand it back. "Here you go. So I'll talk to you later. Bye" I say while walking away.

I'm almost there. This is it. This is when I find out if I made it or not. I walk up to the door and I run my finger down the list.

Adams, Toby

Anthony, Tim

Barnes, James

Bennett, Johnathan

Carlin, Spencer

Dennison, Aiden…

Wait. What? I made it. I. Made. It. Omg! I made it. I do a small fist pump and a little victory jump. I can't wait to tell Glen. I don't finish reading the rest of the name I'm too excited.

On the way to my car I send off quick text to Glen.

SCtxt: Guess who is the newest member of the Cobra football team! :)

GCtxt: Congrats baby sis. Let's hit The Horseshoe 2night 4 celebratory drinks.

SCtxt: Sounds good. Meet you at home.

With that I'm about to get in my car and head home when I hear my name.

"SPENCER!" I look over my shoulder and see Kyla walk towards me with Ashley in tow.

"Hey Kyla, uhh, Hey Ashley" I say and she gives me a nose crinkling smile and suddenly finds her shoes interesting. What is with her?

"So Spencer how did it go? Did you make it? Did those jocks give you a hard time? Cause I can kick some ass you know…" geez…

"Geez Kyla. While don't you just strangle poor Spencer here." Ashley says and I blush.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." I say looking at Ashley with a smile. "Yes Kyla I made the team…we..."

A high squeal scream and an excited Kyla jumping up and down interrupts me. "Congrats Spencer! I knew you were going to show them meatheads. I'm so happy for you. Don't forget I get the first interview."

"Of course Kyla. And Thanks. In fact Glen and I were going to head to The Horseshoe tonight for drinks. You want to meet us there?"

"Yeah of course, I mean is that okay Ash? I know we had plans and all?"

"Yeah Kyla it's fine. I'll just find something else to do. By the way congrats Spencer."

"Thanks" I shyly tell her. I hope she doesn't see the red that is probably covering my cheeks.

"I'm sure it will be okay with Spencer if you came too, what do you say Spence?" Kyla asks.

"Yeah that's fine with me."

I look towards Ashley and she looks as if she's in serious thought. And a look of confusion washes over her face. And she opens her mouth to say something and closes it. What's her deal?

"Um… yeah that's fine. But do you mind if Madison tags along?" Okay… not what I was expecting but I'll go with it. Madison isn't so bad.

"Sure why not? I was suppose to hang out with her soon." I say

"Okay good. Well we will see you later bye Spence." Kyla says.

With that I get in my car and head home. When I pull into the driveway I notice Glen's car is here. I make my way over to the door and as soon as I pull it open I notice the balloons tied to a chair on the dinning room table. Yellow and green balloons, the school colors and a great big football balloon. Oh Glen.

"Glen…" I whisper.

"I just wanted to show you how proud of you I really am"

"Thanks." I say with tear welling up in my eyes and I run and jump in his arms for a hug. "You don't know what this means to me. I couldn't have done it without you Glen"

"Yeah you could have Spence. It's in here" He says pointing to my heart. "You use that with everything you do and you can conquer the world Spence."

I nod with silent tears rolling down my face.

"Enough with the tears. You're a football player now. There's no crying in football." Glen tells me.

"I can't help it sorry" I wipe my tears and smile.

"Okay well I picked up some pizza. It's in the kitchen, let's eat before we go to The Horseshoe"

"Sounds good."

Right before I'm about to take my first bite I get a text message from an unknown number.

Unknowntxt: Hey Spencer, it's Madison. I hear congrats is in order! And will see you later tonight.

SCtxt: Hey Madison, Thank you! See you soon.

And with that I relax and enjoy my dinner with Glen.


	5. I'd like to make a toast

We just pulled up to The Horseshoe. I look around the parking lot and don't see Kyla's car. I guess we are the first ones here. I really didn't give them a time to meet at.

"Looking for someone?" Glen asks while he noticed me looking around the parking lot.

"Oh yeah, well I forgot to tell you I invited a couple of friends to meet us here."

"Alright, that's good I haven't really met any of your friends yet. "

"Well I only really know Kyla, she works here with me. And her sister Ashley and her friend Madison are going to join her."

"Sounds good enough." He says while taking a seat at a table near the jukebox.

"Hey Spencer!"

"Hey Charlie"

"I heard the big news! So your first drink is on me. So what will it be?" Charlie says with a big smile on his face.

"Well I'll take a Corona and Glen here will take the same." I answer.

"No problem, coming right up."

Just as I'm about to ask Glen about his day, Kyla pops in.

"Hey Spencer! You been here long?"

"Hey Kyla, no we just ordered our first drink. Come on sit down with us." I say while pulling out a chair. "Glen this is Kyla, Kyla this is Glen my brother."

"Nice to finally met you Glen. I've heard so much about you." Kyla says with a big smile

"Nice to meet you too. Thanks for looking out for my baby sis here."

While they are talking I notice Ashley walk into the bar. She is so beautiful. She's wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a red v-neck shirt and a pair of black chucks.

I can't help but stare….

"Spencer?"

I can't wait to see her in her cheerleading outfit. With a short mini skirt and those crazy tight shirts…

"SPENCER?"

"What Glen?" I answer slightly irritated.

He's looking at Ashley and smirking. "I was just trying to tell you Ashley and Madison have been trying to Hi to you for the past two minutes. And you went all weird look on your face on us." He says in a light chuckle.

I blush.

"I …umm…I was thinking about practice tomorrow." I cleverly answer.

"Oh does practice make your cheeks turn red?" He asks with a knowing look.

"Shut it Glen."

"Okay well while you were gone the girls went to the bar to put an order in and they are making their way back now"

"Hey Spencer" Madison says while taking me into a hug. This girl is way too friendly.

"Hey Madison." I choke out during her tight embrace.

"Hey Ashley" I say while stepping out of Madison's hug.

"Hey" she says not really looking at me.

I need to find out what her deal is. She acts like she wants nothing to do with me sometimes and the other times she gives me her dazzling smile.

So we're all sitting around having some drinks and having a good time. I notice a couple of times Ashley and I make eye contact and she hurriedly looks away. It's like she's trying really hard not to pay attention to me. I'm deep in thought as to how to get this girl to see me when a whisper in my ear interrupts me.

"So Spencer, did you still wanna hang out soon?"

"Um…" I'm confused. I thought that's what we're doing now? "Yeah sure Madison, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know dinner and a movie?" She says shyly while not looking down at her hands… wait is she? No she can't be.

"Madison, are you asking me out?" I ask her a softly as possible. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Ashley staring at us with a look I can't quite figure out.

"I…" cough "Well I guess I am. I mean only if you want to" She says looking down and I can't get over how nervous she looks. I guess I should have seen all the signs. She was the only who really said Hi to me that first night. Asking to hang out. Seeking me out in the locker room.

But I really like Ashley. I don't know what to do. Madison is pretty and if I wasn't so hung up on the beauty that is Ashley Davies, I might be interested. But Ashley isn't giving me the time of day. What to do?

"Yeah sure Madison." I tell her. She gives me a big smile. Why did I do that? I'm just going to get her hopes up.

"Great how does Friday at 7pm sound?"

I nod and give her a smile.

"I want to make a toast…" oh god Kyla… I think she's on her fifth beer. And the whole bar is staring at her.

"To an incredible woman with a cute brother!" Did she just...yeah she winked at him. I look over at Glen and he's blushing, "A woman who just did the unthinkable by making the Cobra football team."

After this there is a round of hoot and hollers. Clapping and cheering are heard while we clank our glasses and cheers.

"Thanks Kyla. You lightweight." I say while giving her a hug.

"Yeah but you love this lightweight." She says while stumbling out of my embrace.

"Yeah and I think it's about time to get this lightweight home." I snicker while Ashley comes up behind Kyla and throws an arm around her shoulder.

"I guess I better get…" she looks at Kyla, who is now trying to give Glen her number with her fingers. "Casanova here home." Ashley says with a chuckle.

I laugh and nod. "I think that is a good idea."

"Well is was great hanging out with you tonight Spence. I had a good time. Maybe we can all do this again sometime?" Ashley says while whispering the last part.

I nod and give her the biggest smile I can.

"Alright, well I'll see you around campus." She says.

And with that she walked out of the bar with Kyla under her arm. She called me Spence. She called me Spence. I don't have time to process this information because Madison is pulling on my arm…

"Spencer?"

"Oh right Madison, what's up?"

"Um nothing I was just going to head out as well. It's late and I have early morning classes. So I guess I'll see you Friday for sure?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah and probably before then since we have a class together." I tell her.

"Right well see you later." She says before awkwardly trying to give me a hug.

We pull apart and she exits the bar.

"Well that was interesting." Glen states

"What do you mean Glen?"

"Crushing on the Davies sister and her best friend is crushing on you."

"Yeah well… I really like Ashley but she barely even realizes I'm around."

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Come on baby sis lets go home. " He says while walking out of the bar.

What is he talking about?

"Yeah whatever Glen… by the way I see somebody has a crush on you as well." I tease.

He blushes and gets in the car. With that no more words need to be said.


	6. Date Night

A/N: I'd like to thank all of you for you reviews and adds. A special thanks to those who review after each chapter.

By request, (sparkles04) I was asked for longer chapters so here it is. My longest chapter yet and just at the right time. I hope you all enjoy. Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>It's Friday afternoon, I don't have any classes on Friday, so I'm here at The Horseshoe putting in a shift before my date tonight. I just had practice this morning. It was the same as every day this week a bunch of running, weight lifting, leg exercises and kicking. Most of the guys on the team are slowly becoming more welcoming. Aiden has got my back, he's a good guy. He's the quarterback so he has to fill in that leadership role.<p>

I'm behind the bar, wiping down it down, and putting clean glasses in their spots. Cutting some limes and lemons. Getting the place ready for the night shift when a voice comes from behind me.

"Can I get a jack and coke please?" She says while taking a seat at the bar.

"Oh. Hey Ashley, yeah sure coming up." I say turning around and seeing Ashley Davies taking a seat at the bar.

I start preparing her drink when I notice her looking at me curiously. "So what brings you to the bar on a Friday afternoon by yourself?" I attentively ask.

"Oh you know, I just had to get away for a bit."

"Well you've come to the right place." I say while gesturing towards the empty bar. "See nobody here but me… and well Charlie."

She chuckles. I smile at her. And continue to do my mundane chores behind the bar.

"So I hear you have a date with uh Madison tonight." She states while playing with the ring on her finger.

"Yeah." It's all I can say.

"She really likes you. You know?" She says simply while looking down and away from me.

"Yeah I kind of got that when she asked me out." I say.

She laughs. Her laugh is so beautiful.

"Tell me about the real Spencer Carlin." She ask while playing wither the straw in her drink.

"I'm you're average run of the mill type of girl. I'm 21. I moved here from Ohio with Glen. We just thought we moved out here and start over. Just the average girl." I say softly.

"You're anything but average." Ashley whispers out right before taking a sip of her drink. But I hear her.

"You're a long way from home." She says.

"Well this home now." I don't look at her while I'm say this. I find wiping the bar more interesting.

"Long story or something like it?"

"Yeah something like it." I say.

"I better get going." She says while taking some money out of her wallet and sitting it down on the bar. "It was nice talking to you Spence."

I smile. "Yeah it was." She gets up from the bar and starts to walk away.

"And Spence." She calls out right before she reaches the door. "Good luck on your date tonight."

"Thanks."

She walks out of the bar. It was nice getting to talk to her one on one. It was really our first one on one conversation. At this thought I get a little excited. I decide to do a little booty dance over the excitement. I forget I wasn't the only one in the bar.

"Nice little show Spence."

"Don't be jealous Charlie cause you don't have moves like this."

"Ha ha you wish Spence. Anyways, you better be heading out. You shift was over like ten minutes ago."

I look down at my watch and realize the time. I have to go home and start getting ready for my date with Madison.

"Okay Charlie, I'm out of here. See ya."

Okay so I've been sitting on my bed in a towel for the past hour trying to figure out what to wear. We're just going to dinner and a movie so I can dress casual. I look at the clock. Great. I only have about half an hour left until she gets here. I finally decide on blue jeans with a black spaghetti string shirt complimented with a beige corduroy jacket and a pair of brown boots.

I straightened my hair and I am now putting on the last bit of make up when I hear the doorbell.

DING DONG…. DING DONG.

"SPENCE, MADISON IS HERE." Glen screams up the stairs.

"Geez you didn't' have to yell Glen." I say while walking briskly down the stairs.

"Hey Spence, you ready to go?" Madison asks.

"Okay you two. Madison, Spencer needs to be home by midnight and are you planning on having alcoholic beverages this evening? If so please don't …"

"GLEN! Shut it." I turn to Madison "He's just being an ass. Don't listen to him."

She laughs.

"No but seriously have a good time tonight Spence. Madison it was nice seeing you again." Glen says.

"You too Glen. Bye." She waves towards him while we are walking out the door.

We walk up to the car. She opens up my door for me and I thank her. She walks around to the other side and gets in the car. While starting the car up she turns to me and says "You really look beautiful tonight Spencer."

"Thanks. And you don't look too bad yourself." I say back to her. "So what are we doing tonight?" I ask.

"I know I had said dinner and a movie but I just found out the county fair is in town. I thought we could go and check it out." She says shyly while pulling away from my house and on towards the county fair.

"Really? That's awesome. I haven't been to fair since I was a kid in Ohio. I love them."

"Good. Then we're going to have a good time."

We drive there is quite. I look out the window and notice the sunset its beautiful. Texas as become my home these past few months and it feels good here. Comfortable. I've really grown to love it here.

"We're here." Madison says.

I look around but I don't see a fair. I guess Madison notices the confusion wash over my face. "It's about a half mile from here. Up ahead there is a mini train that takes us to and from the fairgrounds."

"Sounds fun." I smile at her.

We make our way towards the train and it's so cute. It seats about forty people. As soon as we make it to the fairgrounds I can see all the games and rides and massive amounts of people having a good time. I smell fried foods and sweets such as fried cheesecake and funnel cakes.

We make our way over to the ticket booth.

"Two bracelets please."

"$35 dollars" the attendant says.

Madison hands over the money and we get our bracelets. I'm putting mine on and Madison asks, "What do you want to do first?"

I give her a sly smile. "Last one to the bumper cars gets to buy the winner a funnel cake." I quickly say before jogging towards the bumper cars.

"Hey you cheater, get back here." She yells and run after me.

The rest of the night was spent riding rides, playing games and eating as much junk food as humanly possible.

"So Spence, are you having fun?" Madison asks.

"Are you kidding this place is awesome. I love it."

I see Madison looking out in the distance. I look to see what has caught her attention. It's Ashley, Sherry and Brooke coming our way.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Madison asks her friends.

"We thought we check out the fair. What about you guys? I thought you were going to dinner and a movie?" Sherry says.

Ashley looks so beautiful tonight. I just saw her earlier today at The Horseshoe but she still breathtaking. She's smiling at me.

"Well we decided we've come check this place out as well." Madison replies. "All we really have left to do is ride the ferris wheel. Right Spencer?"

"Oh..um.. what?" I was too busy being caught up in Ashley what did she ask?

"The ferris wheel, you wanna ride it?" Madison asks

"Yes of course, I love the ferris wheel. Let's go." I start walking away when Madison grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"Wait, um.. I need to use the bathroom. Why don't you ride with the girls?"

"What? No I can wait for you." I tell her.

"I'm afraid of heights. Go ahead and ride it I know you've been eyeing it all night." She assures me. She's right this is my favorite ride. It's nothing like getting off of the ground and just breathing in the air and taking in the view from the top.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She smiles and nods. I give her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Maddie" I tell her.

Sherry and Brooke start walking towards the ferris wheel with Ashley and I behind them.

"Having fun?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah I love fairs. I love the smell of all the different foods. The sounds of the ride while the people are on it screaming. It's unlike anything else. It reminds me of Ohio. We used to go every year growing up."

"Two people per cart. Two people per cart." The ferris wheel operator screams out. There isn't much of a line as we approach.

"Come on Brookie, you're riding with me." Sherry says while grabbing Brooke's hand and pulling her with her.

"I guess that leaves us. Are you okay with that?" I ask Ashley.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay with that." She says.

I smile. I blush. Swoon.

Sherry and Brooke are already in the cart. The ferris wheel moves and comes to a stop. We load. I'm riding the ferris wheel with Ashley. At this point all thoughts of Madison have left my mind.

"So how's your uh date going?" Ashley asks and brings Madison right back.

"Oh you know. It's okay."

"Just okay?" She presses.

"Well yeah I mean. I really like Madison…"

"But what?" She asks.

"There wasn't a but." I tell her but she gives me that don't shit with me look. "Okay there is a but. I just I don't know, I don't feel a spark. I don't have those butterflies in my stomach, the I can't think of anything else type of feeling." I honestly tell her.

I continue. "She really is great person. And if I had those feelings for her then I would jump at this chance to be with her. But I just don't feel anything."

She nods.

We made it to the stop of the ferris wheel and it stops. The view is breathtaking.

"This is so beautiful." I say turning from looking at the view over to Ashley.

"Yeah it really is." She says her eyes never leaving mine. I smile. Her eyes are so beautiful she has like gold specks in them. And if the lighting is just right it makes her whole eye look like a light gold color.

The cart starts to move again. We are pulled out of our staring contest. We just had a moment. And in that one moment I felt everything. The butterflies in my stomach and tingles on my skin where our shoulders are touching from sitting so close together in the cart. It's intense. Something I've never felt before and something I always want to feel.

I'm cut out away from my thoughts when the ferris wheel comes to a stop and our cart door is being pulled open. We exit and start making our way towards the bathrooms. Best. Ferris. Wheel. Ride. Ever.

"Hey Spence?" She stops and grabs my hand getting me to stop.

"Yeah Ash?" I stop and turn to look at her.

"Thanks for uh, you know riding with me"

"No problem I had fun." There it is again. We are doing the whole staring thing again. She looks at my lips and up again to my eyes. And I know what she's thinking, because I'm thinking it too. She comes closer.

Then just like that she pulls away and back away from me.

"I really really want to." She whispers out but I hear her.

"Hey Spencer, it's getting late. You ready to head out? We …" she points at Ashley "… have cheer practice in the morning."

"Oh yeah. I'm ready when you are." I tell Madison and look at Ashley. She's avoiding making any eye contact with me.

"Well I'll see you in the morning Ash. Thanks for riding with Spencer." Madison tells Ashley.

"No problem. See you guys later." And she walks away towards Sherry and Brooke who were in line for a turkey leg.

We are walking towards the exit and towards the line for the mini train. As we were walking Madison reaches over and grabs my hand.

Luckily its past midnight and most of the people have already headed home for the night, so there isn't a long wait. We take a seat towards the back of the train still hand in hand. I need to tell her why I still have the courage.

"Maddie…"

"What's up Spencer?"

"I had a lot of fun tonight…"

"But what Spencer?" She asks without any ounce of anger. Just curiosity.

"I… I…"

"You have feelings for Ashley." She states and I look at with a blank face.

"How did you know?"

"I see the way you look at her Spencer. I notice how when you see her you blush and sometimes you get so lost in your thought you don't know who's talking to you or what they are saying."

"I'm sorry." I tell her.

"Don't be. I see it. You guys have something that could be really special. Who am I to get in the way of that?" She says looking at me. "All I want is for you to be happy. You're a special person Spencer. And you deserve greatness"

"Thanks Maddie." I kiss her cheek. "If you knew, why did you ask me out?" I ask.

"I really like you Spencer. I was hoping that whatever you were feeling with Ashley was just a crush and I could take you out and we would have a good time and get to know each other and we could be something." She doesn't look upset.

She continues. "But I saw the way you looked at her tonight. And I had fun tonight, but never once did you look at me like that. And for the first time, I saw her looking back at you the same way. Ashley's not one to get close to people. She's really cautions as to whom she let's in her life. And the look that she was giving you let me know, you werent just anybody else."

I can't help but take everything she is saying all in. Lost somewhere in between, she knows I like Ashley and Ashley looking at me a certain way. The train comes to a stop and we get off and start walking towards her car.

"And I have a small confession" she states. "I didn't have to use the bathroom and I'm not afraid of heights. " She laughs.

"What? Really?" I ask.

"Spencer, I'm a flyer. You know the girl that gets thrown in the air by the other cheerleaders." She says while giggling.

I laugh. Sneaky Madison.

"So why did you agree to go out with me if you're into Ashley?" She asks and we approach the car and get in and pull out of the parking lot.

"Honestly, I didn't think Ashley even knew I existed. Before this past week she barely spoke two words to me. But I was infatuated with her. I wanted to know her. And then Kyla introduced us and she still looked like she wasn't interested. So you asked me out and you're nice and really sweet. And thought maybe I'd give it a chance."

"But I can't get over the feelings I have for Ashley and it isn't fair to you. And I'm really sorry." I say. I look out the window and notice we are almost to my neighborhood.

"It's okay Spencer. I understand. I just want you to be happy. And I'll always be here for you. I'll always be your friend. Like I said you are really special and I'd be insane to pass up the chance in calling myself Spencer Carlin's friend."

I smile at her and nod.

"Thanks Madison. You are a great person you know that?"

She nods. She pulls into my drive away.

"Thanks again for tonight Maddie. We should do again. As friends."

"I would like that Spence." She's says.

I move in to hug her and kiss her cheek.

I get out of the car and make my way to the front door. After I unlock and walk in I shut the door and lean up against it and think about the day I just had…


	7. Friday Night Lights

It's been a week since my date with Madison and as of now we have become really good friends. We have class together and she came into The Horseshoe with Sherry and Brooke for drink a couple nights ago. Ashley has been M.I.A. lately. I haven't really had the chance to talk to her since that night.

I have my first game tonight. I'm excited and can't wait to show this town what I can do. I make my way to the girls' locker room and notice the cheerleaders already getting ready for the game. Madison is in the corner with Sherry and they are putting their make up on. I don't see Ashley around.

I put my stuff down and make my back out of the locker room and towards the coaches' office.

I knock on the door. "Coach?"

"Carlin. Good. Here's your uniform." He says handing me a box. "You have a choice to make. For away games you can either ride with the rest of the team or on the cheerleaders bus. It's really up to you. We won't be discussing the game on the ride up there. I just want that time for everybody to start to get their focus." He says while look at me from behind his desk.

"It doesn't matter sir. If you don't mind I will ride with the cheerleaders so I can walk with them to and from the lockers rooms before and after games."

"That's fine Carlin. I'll let Jill know, the cheer coach. Okay well go get ready. We load the buses in 30 minutes."

With that I'm off back to the locker room to change into my uniform. I only put on my leg pads and my pants a white tee on top. I don't need to put my shoulder pads and jersey on until we get to the stadium. Tonight is going to be a special night I can just feel it.

I grab my backpack, shoulder pads and jersey and do a quick sweep around the locker room and see if I'm missing anything. I think I'm good. I walk over towards the buses and notice the cheer bus right behind the football bus.

"Coach Jill?"

"Yes, you must be Spencer? Nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you too Coach. I hope you don't mind me riding with your girls?"

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want to ride with a bunch of stinky boys either. Go ahead and load we'll be taking off in a few." She says while checking my name off the list attached to the clipboard.

"Thanks." I say before hopping on the bus. I look around and don't see anybody I know on the bus so I take the first available seat. After a while I take out my ipod from my backpack and I'm lost in the sounds of Adele.

Suddenly I feel my seat sink. I look over and it's Ashley. She's sitting there with a smile on her face. I see her saying something but I can't hear.

She reaches over and takes a headphone out of my ear. "Is this seat taken?" she asks.

"Sorry." I say taking out the other headphone and holding it up so she knows why I'm saying sorry. "And no this seat isn't taken."

"So Madison isn't sitting here?" She asks and I look at her confused.

"No, why would she?" I say right before the bus starts up and gets ready to leave the school.

"Well I just thought after your um date…" she says shyly.

"She didn't tell you?" I ask confused as to why Madison hadn't told her we just decided to be friends.

"Tell me what? I haven't really spoken to Madison much this past week. I've been busy with…school." Ashley answers.

"Well after our date Friday we decided it was best just to stay friends." I say looking out the window watching all the cars pass the bus by.

"Oh." She says. She looks like she's in thought. "So are you nervous about tonight?"

"Yeah I am. It's hard being a girl and playing this game. But I wanted to see if I could do it."

"You're gonna do fine Spence. And every time you go do you're little kicky thingy I will be cheering you on." She says trying to cover a blush.

"Kicky thingy? Really Ash? But thanks it's nice to have my own personal cheerleader."

"Well you can count on me. I'll be on the sideline with my pom poms screaming lets go Spencer ha ha." She says while pretending she has her poms poms in her hands and fake cheers. "And I don't know the name for the kicky thingy so I just call it kicky thingy." She says with a slight blush while I laugh.

The rest of the bus ride we had light chit chat. We've finally arrived to the visitor's stadium. I gather up all my stuff to make my way off the bus. I'm so nervous.

"Good luck Spence. I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks Ash." I say shyly.

"Hey what's your number so I can look for you out on the field?"

"I'm sure I won't be hard to spot. Just look for the player with the blond hair sticking out of their helmet doing the kicky thingy." I say with a laugh. Aww she's bright red after I've said that. Too cute… "But incase you can't find me, my number is 12."

She nods gives me that nose crinkling smiles I've grown to love so much.

"Alright so I've got to meet up with the rest of the team. Save me a seat after the game?" I ask.

"You got it." She says while I'm making my way off the bus and towards my teammates.

Talk about a great bus ride. Ashley and I have finally started talking more. I like this side of her. She's sweet and cute. Okay Spencer clear your head you have a game to play. I make my way towards the team.

"About time you join the team, princess." One of my teammate says, while the others chuckle.

"Okay that's enough. We've got a game to get ready for. Let's get to the field for warm ups." Coach tells us.

We all run towards our side of field and drop our equipment. After everybody is ready we line up on the yard lines and start our warm up drills. During warms up I see the stadium start to fill up. The closer to game time the more nervous I am getting. I look around our side of the stadium to see if I can spot Glen. He always seems to settle my nerves just by being there.

I don't seem him.

A whistle is blown. "Okay let's head towards the field box" Coach yells.

We all take off at a slow jog towards the field box. While we are making our way I spot Ashley and the other cheerleaders warming up. They are wearing their uniforms now. Cute. Sexy. Oh God.

"Watch it Carlin." I guess I stopped jogging and Aiden ran into me.

"Sorry Aiden, I guess I got sidetracked." I say. He laughs.

"More like distracted." He chuckles and looks over towards the cheerleaders. "Come on, let's get our heads straight for this game."

We are slowly jogging into the field box and the rest of the team is standing around waiting for coach to talk.

"Take a knee." Coach says. We all do what we are told. "Tonight we play with our hearts. We leave everything out on the field. And we play with everything we have. Because we are fighters and fighters don't stop fighting until the very end." He pauses. "So tonight we play like champions and we act like champions. Aiden leads out with Victory on 3."

"Okay bring it in everybody." Aiden says. "Victory on 3. 1…2…3…"

"VICTORY." The team shouts out together.

After our talk we all put on our jerseys over our shoulder pads and make our ways towards the field. I notice there is a big blow up helmet that the team is lining up underneath. And the cheerleaders are lined up on the outside of it.

"And the visiting team is the Fighting Cobras of King." The announcer says.

My team beings to run through the blow up helmet and loud applause can be heard on our side of the stadium. As I'm running through I see Ashley lined up waving her pom poms and lock eyes and smile at each other.

Yeah all my training and making this team was so worth it. I feel like she's only cheering for me.

After we walked out onto the field the home team, the lions, made their way out onto the field. The national anthem was played and kick off was set. The home team won the coin toss and choose to receive first. So I'm about to make my way on to the field for my first kick off. I'm slightly nervous. I'm warming up my leg on the side line when I'm pulled out of my concentration.

"Spencer."

I look up and see Glen in the stands. "You made it." I smile.

"Of course baby sis I'm not going to miss your first game. Hell I'm not going to miss any game." He smiles. "I just wanted to wish you luck before you started."

"Thanks Glen."

"Now go make me proud." He says and I nod at him while running towards the field.

We are lined up in position for the kick off. The umpire sets the ball on the kicking tee. I take my calculated steps. I nod to my guys on my left. They nod back. I nod to the guys on my right. They nod. We're all ready. The umpire blows his whistle and with that I run up to the ball and kick it. All my guys take off towards the ball.

A guy from the other team calls for a fair catch in the end zone. I did good. They weren't able to get any good yardage out of that.

"Good kick Carlin." Coach says. I nod and take a seat on the bench.

I look around and take in my surroundings. I see Kyla with her big camera taking pictures on the sideline for the school newspaper. I see Ashley, Madison and the rest of the cheerleaders doing cheer and flips. And other things cheerleaders do. I can't really see beyond the skirt Ashley is wearing. Hot.

The defense is on the field while the offense is away with a coach going over a game plan. And I take a quick look into the stands and see Glen watching the game intently. I love it here. This is home and I couldn't be any happier.

Before I know it there is a minutes left on the clock and we trail by 2 points. Aiden is trying to get the team as far down the field as the possibly can without letting too much time go off the lock.

"Carlin start warming up." Coach screams from the front of the sideline.

"Got it coach." I reply before I start making my way to the practice kicking net. I set the ball up and kick it up about 6 times. When I'm done I make my way over to the coach. I look at the clock and notice there are only 10 seconds left on the clock.

"Timeout." Coach tells a referee. I turn to look at the clock there are only 4 seconds now left on the clock.

"Okay Carlin, Let's get this field goal and make our way home with a victory."

"Yes coach." I say bringing my helmet up and putting it on.

I jog onto the field. I'm going for a 45 yard field goal try. I can do this. I've done them before. 50 yards is where it starts to get a little hard for me. My team is getting into formation. I take my steps. I pause and looks towards Ashley. She locks eyes right before she nods and mouths "_go spencer." _ I smile at her and nod. She nods too.

I direct my attention back towards the Aiden, my holder. I give him a nod and the ball is snapped to him and sets it in position. I run up to ball and kick it.

"And it's good." The announcer says. "The Cobras win the game. The final score is Cobras 17 Lions 15."

I'm in complete shock. I just won the game. As we are running back towards the field box my teammates are patting me on the back as they jog by. I guess I've finally earned some respect and it feels great. I make my way in to the field box to listen to what the coach has to say for us.

"Great game tonight guys. We still have a lot of work before our next game. Tonight the game ball goes to…Carlin. Without that kick we would have lost this game." He says while throwing me the ball.

I catch the ball and say "Thanks" and the guys all start hooting and hollering.

"Okay guys let's load up the bus and get out of here."

With that I take off my jersey and shoulder pads. I take off my cleats and put on my regular tennis shoes. I head to the bus still full adrenalin; I hope Ashley saved me a seat.

"Great game tonight Spencer."

"Thanks Coach Jill." I say while loading the bus.

I look around for Ashley and notice she's in the same exact seat we rode in on the way over here. "Is this seat taken?" I ask her while taking a seat

"Yeah actually it's saved for this hot football player." She says while the bus starts up and moves pulls away from the stadium.

"Oh well I guess I'll find somewhere else to sit." I jokingly say getting up but she grabs my hand and pulls me back down.

"Sit down. I wanted to congratulate you on your game tonight." She says while looking in my eyes and still holding on to my hand. "We're all going to The Horseshoe for drinks when we get back, you up for it?"

I look down at our hands. "Yeah I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Good." She says right before she intertwines our fingers.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" I don't know what overcame me to just ask her out. Maybe it was still the adrenalin running through my blood with the night I've had. I'm looking at her waiting for her answer. The way the moonlight is reflecting off her face she looks absolutely stunning.

"I'd love too." She says blushing.

"Really?" I ask timidly.

"Don't look so surprised Spence. Of course I want nothing more than get to know you better." She says.

I give her the biggest smile I could muster up.

Before long we are approaching the school. I shower, get changed and head to The Horseshoe. I plan on celebrating tonight.

As soon as I walk into the bar the crowd goes wild and is filled with screams and claps congratulating me on the winning kick. I make my way over to the bar.

"Charlie, can I get a beer?"

"No problem Spence. And also a shot of patron as well." He says

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"Hey," he holds his hands up "I'm just doing what I was told." He says while looking for her shoulder down the bar. A large group is sitting consisting of Ashley, Madison, Brooke, Sherry, Kyla, Aiden and few of my teammates.

I grab my shot and beer and walk over to the group. They all cheer when I make my way towards them.

"On behalf of me and the football team, you're drinks are on us tonight." Aiden says. "With that we are getting you wasted." Aiden says entirely too loud.

I laugh. And make my way towards Ashley.

"Hi." She says.

"Hey." I say back.

"Okay enough of that. Take the shot!" Kyla screams.

"Shot, shot, shot…" the bar erupts

Here goes nothing…I hold the shot up in the air and bring it up to my lips and throw my head back. Woooooo!

-X-X-X-

WTF! Why is my head pounding? Wait. Where the hell am I? I look around, well thank god I'm in bed alone and still dressed in last nights clothes. But I'm not in my bed. I sit up and grab my head. I look over on the nightstand and notice there is some aspirin, a water bottle and a note.

_Spence,_

_Take the aspirin and drink some water. _

_Whenever you're ready to get up, I'll be in the living room._

_Ashley_

I slowly get up and make my way towards the in suite bathroom. I at least need to be presentable when I face Ashley this morning. I don't want the first thing she sees this morning is the disaster that is my hair. When I'm finally presentable I make my way towards the living room.

"Hey." I tell her. She's sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. She's full of surprises.

"Morning. There is some breakfast on the stove and juice in the fridge." She says motion towards the kitchen.

"What happened last night?" I ask moving to take a seat in front of her at the table.

She chuckles. "Well Aiden kept buying you shots and even after you told him no, you just kept taking them." She laughs again. "Well next thing I know you said you wanted to go home but Glen hadn't showed up yet so Kyla suggested I bring you back to our house and she'd let Glen know where you were."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you out." I say.

"Don't worry about it. I slept in Kyla's bed thinking we'd share…."

"Wait…where is Kyla?" I ask

"Well last I checked I got a text from her saying she wasn't coming home."

"Glen." We both say at the same time. And start to laugh uncontrollably.

Just as the laughter is dying down the front door swings open. "SPENCER?"

"Ouch Kyla I'm right here you don't have to yell." I say while holding my head.

"Well excuse me Miss _I'm the Queen of the World_." She says and both her and Ashley burst out laughing.

I stare at them confused.

"Sorry Spence. But that's what you were saying when we put you in Ashley mustang last night and you thought being in a convertible was like being on the Titanic. So while Ashley was driving away you stood up and shouted…"

I cringe. "I get it. I get it. Well at least it was just you too." They laugh again.

I look and them and groan. "Who else?"

"Just our whole group from last night." Kyla says laughing. Oh god. I'm not going to live this down.

"Anywho, I was coming in to tell you Glen is waiting outside for you. And we got your car back to your house already." Kyla says.

"Okay, well thanks for last night Ashley." I tell her.

"No problem, Spencer."

"uuh Ash?" I say right before walking out of her house. She looks at me. "Are we still on for tonight?"

She nods and smiles.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8pm?" I ask.

"Sounds good. See you then Spence." I smile and walk out the door and towards Glen's car.


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

A/N: Enjoy this chapter, The Calm Before The Storm. All of your reviews makes me smile. I look forward to reading them and hearing from upi.

* * *

><p>I slowly walk up to the door. I raise my hand up to knock but I bring it back down. I take a deep breath. <em> Just knock Spencer.<em> I tell myself.

I knock.

"Coming!" I hear from behind the door.

"Hey Spencer. How are you feeling?" Kyla asks while opening up the door and gesturing me to enter the house.

"Oh. Well after I slept it off I feel fine. Kind of embarrassed." I say turning slightly red.

"Oh don't worry about it Spence. We all have our moments." I laugh remembering her Casanova moment.

"Hey Spencer." I turn my head and see Ashley standing behind me. And she looks beautiful. She always looks beautiful. I told her to dress casual tonight. She's wearing blue jeans and light blue v-neck sweater.

"Wow…umm Hey Ashley, you look really beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Spencer. So do you."

"Ugh. Okay can you two just put me out of my misery and get on with your date already?" Kyla says from behind me.

"Kyla." Ashley says slightly agitated.

I laugh. They remind me so much of Glen and myself.

"You ready?" I ask Ashley

She nods with a smile.

"Bye Kyla." I say before walking out of the door behind Ashley.

I make my way over towards her side of the door and hold it open for her while she gets in.

"Thanks" She whispers out. I smile and shut her door and walk over to the other side and get in start the car up and prepare to drive away.

"So why are you being so secretive about tonight?" Ashley asks. When we were texting earlier Ashley kept asking what we were going to be doing tonight but I told her it was a secret. She was getting irritated with me because she didn't know what to wear.

"I just want tonight to be special." I shyly say.

"It already is. I'm with you." She whispers out. I reach over and grab her hand and intertwine our fingers.

Before long we are pulling into a parking lot that is in complete darkness. I get out of the car and walk over to her side and open the door for her. I grab her hand and lead her to the trunk.

"You're not going to make me get in there, are you?" She asks. I chuckle.

I laugh and give her a smile while shaking my head. "No, here hold this." I hand her a lantern and turn it on. I finish taking out the rest of the supplies from my trunk. And tuck it under my arm. I grab the lantern back from her and grab her hand with my free hand.

"Come on." I tell her while pulling her along gently.

"Spencer, Where are we going?" She asks.

"It's not too much further. You'll see when we get there."

We stop walking and I set down the lantern. I drop her hand and take the blanket that is tucked under my arm and lay it down on the ground. I take the picnic basket that I had hung on my shoulder and place it on the ground. I pick up the lantern and motion for Ashley to take a seat.

"Where are we?" She asks while she's taking in my set up.

I hold up the lantern so she gets a better view of her surroundings. I smile when I see the realization lights up her face.

"The football field?" She asks while taking a seat on the blanket that I've placed on the fifty yard line.

"Yeah I wanted to take you where it all started for me." I say softly while taking a seat next to her and taking out chocolate covered fruits from the picnic basket and a thermos of hot chocolate.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well…I…have a confession." I say looking at her and she looks back at me and I continue. "I don't know why I'm nervous to tell you this. But I only tried out for the football team to get closer to you. To get you to notice me." I say while looking away from her.

I look back at her and she has a smile on her face. The nose crinkling smile.

"You did it all for me?" She asks like she doesn't believe me.

"Yeah. I always saw you at The Horseshoe with your girls and I just wanted to talk to you but I was so nervous. I found out through Kyla you were the head cheerleader so I started training to tryout."

She looks so stunned.

"Just so you know, I always noticed you. I noticed you the first day you walked into the bar to apply. I noticed you the next night you showed up for your first shift." She says and now the tables are turned and I'm stunned.

"But why?" I ask. "Why did you seem like I didn't exist? You never looked at me."

"The day you started your first shift. It was only Madison and I at the bar. We were talking and having a good time. Next thing I know you walk in and I couldn't help but stare at you. Madison pulled me away from my thoughts and told me that she thought you were beautiful. I didn't say anything at the time because I was too wonderstruck. But she told me that night that she was going to go after you. That she was going to ask you out and after that night every time we went to The Horseshoe you were all she'd talk about." She tells me and now everything starts to make sense to me.

"Believe me Spencer you always existed to me. I watched you every time I was in that bar. It may not have seemed like it because I didn't want Madison to know I was crushing on you too. She's my best friend. I've known her since we were kids and she's been there for me when nobody else wasn't. I figured it was the only way to repay her for all times she was there for me. To let her have the girl. But you certainly didn't make it easy on me at the fair. The whole time we were on the ferris wheel I just wanted to kiss you and hold your hand and I couldn't do that to Mads. I felt so guilty about my feelings that I kept away from both of you all this past week."

"Yeah I noticed." I say smiling. "But don't worry about that now Ash. We're here now and that's all that matters." I say while offering her some fruit. "After the ferris wheel I knew I couldn't lead Madison on. We had a moment up there and in that moment I knew I had to tell Madison the truth." I paused and looked at her. "So tell me about yourself? I want to know who you are. Who is Ashley Davies? Where do you come from and who made you who you are today?"

She grabs a piece of chocolate cover pineapple and takes a bite before starting. "Well you know Kyla is my sister. We're twins." I didn't know that. "Our mother died giving birth to us. She risked her life so we could live. I'll forever be grateful to her. I just wish I had met her you know? We have pictures and heard stories but it's not the same." She pauses and finishes her piece of pineapple.

"Our father was a musician, he did his best and raised us for our first ten years as best as he could. He started missing his musician days and decided to get his group back together and hit the road for a tour. He left us here with our grandma, our mother's mom. She took great care of us and we we're happy. Dad would come to visit us every chance he got but it was mainly our birthday and Christmas." She pauses and starts to look out into the distance. I notice this and grab her hand for comfort.

"On our sixteenth birthday, Dad came home and said he had good news for us. He was going on his last tour and then he would be home for good because he missed us too much. The phone calls and emails weren't enough anymore. Kyla was happy. But I was beyond excited. I was soo happy my daddy was finally coming home. We were going to be a real family again."

"One month left of the tour we got a phone call in the middle of the night. My dad's tour bus had crashed. The bus driver fell asleep at the wheel and hit an 18-wheeler on the opposite side of the road. There were no survivors." She says with a sniffle.

"Oh Ash, I'm sorry." I say and pull her closer to me and embrace her in a hug.

"No it's okay I've had years to cope with everything. What makes matters worse right before our eighteenth birthday, grandma passed away from a heart attack."

I rub her back for comfort.

"I just feel like everybody I love or who is important to me just ends up getting hurt and I end up losing them in the end. I don't like to get close to people." She asks. "But it's different with you Spence. It's like this force that I can't see but I feel it and it's pulling me towards you. I just want to know you and be around you and protect you."

"I feel the same way." I tell her.

"So what about you? How did you and Glen end up here in small town USA?" She asks while turning around in my arms and placing her back to my front. I bring her in closer to me and wrap my arms around her and set my head on her shoulder.

"About two years ago, Glen had just graduated from the police academy and my parents wanted to take him to dinner to celebrate. We had just finished eating and making our ways towards the car when my dad handed Glen the keys." I pause remembering that night.

"My parents were both ER surgeons, they put in early and late hours. My dad said he was too tired to drive home. So they both got into the back seat so they could relax. I hopped in the front with Glen. We pulled out of the restaurant parking lot and headed home. We were stopped at a red light and Glen and I were talking about his new job he would be starting soon. Before we knew it we were hit from the behind, we were plunged into the intersection and another car hit us on the passenger side. That's all I remember. I woke up a week later out of a coma with Glen sitting in the chair beside me. I asked about our parents and he broke down and cried. I knew in that moment they didn't make. I grab his hands and cried with him."

"He still blames himself. Because he was the driver and he was the only that walked away with out a scratch on him. I had a broken arm and a pretty bruised up face and body. He told me that he would do everything he possibly could to protect me and be there for me. He felt like he lost his whole family in a matter of seconds and he still can't let that go. But not once have I ever blamed him and I told him that. It was an accident. I can't live my life being hateful. What kind of life would I be living?" Ashley snuggled up closer to me.

"So a year and a half later Glen thought it be best if we left home and leave those bad memories behind us and start over. I didn't argue because I knew it was something he needed and I'd follow him anywhere. He's the only family I have."

"I know what you mean. I only have Kyla." Ashley says. "I think because of what we've been through we don't take life for granted. And that's what I like about you Spencer. You're not afraid of who you are or what you can do. You play for the college football team for crying out loud." She says while laughing.

I laugh with her.

"I'm glad you're here. I'm glad we're here together in this moment." She says while pulling out of my arms and turns her body towards me. There is a look in eyes like she trying to convey every emotion, every feeling that she is feeling right now.

I take it all in. I try to show her all I'm feeling in this exact moment. And I know what I want to do right now. "I got something for you." I softly say, trying not to completely destroy this moment.

"What's that she asks?" She asks softly still looking into my eyes. I grab the picnic basket and bring it closer towards me.

I put my hands in the basket but wait to pull my gift out. "I wanted you to have this because while it means a lot to me. You're the reason for it."

I pull my hand out of the basket and hand her a football. "This is the game ball from yesterday. I was awarded it for my game winning kick. I want you to have it." I tell her.

"Spencer." … She's speechless. "I can't accept this. This is yours." She runs her fingers along the grain of the ball. She notices the writing written in a sharpie marker.

_SPENCER CARLIN_

_CORBAS 17 - LIONS 15_

_OCTOBER 14, 2011_

"Ash, it's okay. I want you to have it because even though you didn't know it at the time. I won that game because of you. I play football because of you. So without you, there would be no game ball."

She smiles and wraps me in a hug.

"I'll keep it forever. It'll always remind me of this amazing night with you. This is the best date I've ever been on Spencer. Just being here with you has been amazing."

She's looking into my eyes. She licks her lips right before her eyes travel down to my lips. This is it. This is the moment we've both been wanting since the ferris wheel.

I move in towards her and she moves in towards me. I lick my lips and we lock eyes and smile at each other. I can't wait any longer. I close the distance between us and my lips finally make contact with hers. The kiss is soft, slow, and gentle. We are taking our time because there is no need to rush this. I move my hand to caress her cheek, while she does the same to me.

After a minute or two we break away and rest our foreheads against one another. With the heavy breathing I barely hear Ashley pant out, "That was so worth the wait."

I smile. "I agree." We pull apart and she turns around to snuggle into me with her back against my front again and I wrap my arms around her. I kiss her cheek and just hold her for a moment. The moon is shining on us and the crickets are chirping we are in complete bliss.

"Do you think all first dates are as perfect as this?" Ashley asks.

"I hope so. If not people are really missing out." I answer.

"It's getting late. I should get you home." I state.

"I don't want to let this moment go. But you're probably right." She says pulling out of my embrace to start packing up the picnic.

I stand up and reach my hand out for her to take. She takes it and I pull her up. We gather everything up and make our way towards the car.

"You know, I feel really comfortable with you Spencer." She says while I start up the car and pull out of the driveway and head towards her house.

"I'm glad. It's weird. Although we've only been living here three months this feels more like home than home ever felt. We did the right thing by moving here. I feel alive here. After the accident…" I pause and look over at her and she grabs my hand.

"I was lost for a while. I lost my scholarship to Ohio State and I didn't work. Hell Glen had to drag me out of bed and throw me in a cold shower. It got to the point where we were fighting constantly. It felt like I just took a break from life for a year. But he got me through it. But since I've come here and I look back… I don't even know who that person was." I say before pulling into her drive way and put the car in park and cut the engine.

"Spencer, we've both had bad things happen to us in our past that we need to let go and move on. We can help each other. We have each other now and we can help each other get through anything. I'm glad I met you." She says with a smile while she's holding on to her football.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your door." I say as I exit the car and walk over to her side of the car.

"So I had a great time tonight. Do you think maybe we could do it again soon?" I tentatively ask while we are walking up to her door.

"I would love that. So I'll see you soon?" She says as we come to a stop in front of her door.

"Yeah, can I call you tomorrow?" I ask.

She smiles and nods.

I lean to give her a kiss on the cheek. As I'm pulling back she reaches around my neck and pulls me in for a real kiss. Again, it's slow and gentle nothing rushed. She runs her tongue a long my bottom lip. I instantly grant her access and gently massage her tongue with mine. We pull apart and I rest my forehead against hers and whisper out "night Ash."

"Night Spence." She gives me one last peck before I turn and walk towards my car.


	9. Hello Princess

A/N: Love all the feed back. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy.

noodles307: If Ashley does mess it up that game ball is yours. lol

Thanks also, drunkb4dark, momo0424, ashleyss27, purplelover92, casalang,

And a special thanks go sparkles04. I was reading my update to "Teacher's Pet" and saw the shout out at the bottom. Very cool.

* * *

><p>This past week has gone by incredibly slow. With late shifts at The Horseshoe and two a days for football practice I have been extremely tired this week. It's Friday night and I'm at work. We have a game tomorrow night so I figured I pick up a shift tonight.<p>

"Have you talked to Ashley today?" Kyla asks while jumping up on the bar and taking a seat.

Since our date Ashley and I haven't really seen each other but we talk on the phone everyday and text every chance we get.

"Um yeah she said she might come up here later." I say while putting beers into the cooler under the bar.

"So when you guys going to make it official?"

"Geez Kyla do you not get enough attention at home?" I jokingly ask.

"Actually, no. All I hear is Spencer this and Spencer that. She's been moping around the house all week because you have been too busy working or practicing." Kyla says while eating a cherry out of the drink garnish station. "And I probably wasn't suppose to tell you about the moping around the house bit, but you know me."

"Yeah you probably weren't." I tell Kyla

"Don't go running your mouth on me Carlin." Kyla says while jumping off the bar. "Well time to get to work before Charlie has my ass."

Before I know it it's 10pm and I get off in about half an hour. Charlie allows me to leave early if I have a game the next day. I'm cleaning up behind the bar when I turn around and see Ashley sitting at the bar.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey Spence. What time you get off?" She asks.

"Um in about..." I look at my watch," About 25 minutes. Why?"

"Just thought we could hangout for a bit? I haven't really seen you all week." Awww she misses me.

"Yeah sure. You want a drink?" I ask her.

"Actually no, I just came up here to see if you wanted to hang out."

"You came all the way up here to ask me to hang out?" I look at her like she's crazy. "Why didn't you just call me you goof?"

"Okay I really just wanted to see you but I really did want to know if you wanted to hang out." Aww she's blushing. "And it's not like I don't live five minutes from the bar." She says with a laugh.

I smile because she's just too cute.

"Well I'm going to head back to my house. Meet me there when you get off?"

"Yeah. Okay. I'll be there in a few." She gives me a wave and walks out of the bar.

Hurry up clock can you move any slower? Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock….

"If you stare at it any harder it will probably blow up."

"Ha ha ha Kyla."

"So I have a date with your brother tonight." She looks at me and smiles.

"Kyla it's 10:25pm what kind of date could you possibly…" then realization hits me. "Ewww okay from now on please withhold all information containing my brother and dates."

She bursts out laughing and walks away.

-X-X-X-

I finally got off of work and headed over to Ashley's. I knock on the door and it opens revealing a beautiful brunette.

"Hey Spence. Come in."

"Hey Ash" I say and pull her into a hug before I walk in.

"I've missed you this past week." She rushes out.

"I've missed you too. Practice and work are killing me."

"It's okay I understand. So do you want a glass of wine?" She asks.

"Yeah that'll be great." She goes into the kitchen takes out two glasses and a bottle of red wine and pours some into the glasses. "Let drink these out on the porch."

I nod and follow her. When we get out there the scene is breathtaking. There are Christmas lights hung up everywhere. There is a fire lit up one of those table pits, and there is a lounger big enough for two people with a blanket on it. Soft music is playing in the background and if hadn't of known better I would say somebody planned this.

"Ash. This is beautiful."

"I just wanted us to spend sometime together since I haven't seen you all week." She says while taking a seat on the lounger and motioning for me to sit down. I sit down and snuggle up next to her while she throws the blanket over us.

We sit there for a few minutes sipping our wine and enjoying each others company. We look up at the sky and taking in the view of all the stars and the moon. I look around her backyard it's beautiful. It backs up to some woods and I can hear running water so there must be a creek out there in the woods. Ashley's house is on a bit of land so there are no neighbors for at least half a mile. It's so beautiful out here.

"You've had a hard week. Scoop up." She says and I do as I'm told.

She scoots behind me and starts to massage my shoulder. I'm literally in heaven right now. Her hands on my back feel so nice and she's making me so relaxed that I feel like I could fall asleep right here.

"Thanks Ash. I really needed that." I say as she finishes up and gets up from behind me. "You're welcome, Spence."

I lean back and watch her as she pours us each another glass of wine. When she's done she cuddles up next to me and rests her head on my chest and throws the blanket back over us. I wrap my arm around her and run my finger slowly through her hair.

"Spencer?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be with me?" I look down at her and notice her eyes are looking up at me. "You know, be my girlfriend?" She looks nervous.

I smile down at her and lean in and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Yes, Ashley Davies I will be your girlfriend."

She leans in and kisses me. We make out for a bit before a cool wind breaks us apart. "I better get going. We have a game tomorrow." I say not wanting to leave the comfort of her arms. Everything seems to perfect tonight.

"I don't want you to leave. But I know you need to get some rest before the game." She says while I stand up and make my way towards the back door.

"Come on and walk me to the door." I say while pulling her up.

"You know, you could just stay here. I could sleep in Kyla's bed and you can have mine." She says.

"Actually, I just remembered Kyla was going over to my house tonight to see Glen. So if you don't mind?"

"No not at all. Come on." She grabs my hand and leads me into her bedroom. Once we are there she goes to her dresser and pulls out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Here. You can wear these."

"Thanks." I say and she turns towards the door to walk out but I don't let her. "Sleep in here? With me." I say. "I won't be able to sleep knowing you're in the next room and I can't cuddle with you."

"Okay." She nods and smiles. "Let me get changed and I'll be back in a minute."

While she gone I look around her room and take it in. The football I gave her is on the nightstand. The walls are painted lavender. Her headboard is black and her bedding is white. She really is a girl. I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She says coming out of the bathroom.

"I was just thinking about how girly you are. You know cheerleader and purple bedroom."

"Shut it Carlin. Or you're sleeping on the couch."

"I guess the honeymoon is over." I snicker.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep." She walks over to the left side of the bed and gets in. I walk over to the right side and crawl in next to her. She shuts the bedside table lamp off and snuggles closer to me with an arm draped over my waist.

"Goodnight Spence." She leans in and kisses me. Quickly the kiss becomes a make out session and I am enjoying it. Hands are wondering and it suddenly gets very hot in here. Things are getting heated very quickly. We both stop and break away and look into each other's eyes. We both know we need to stop. Tonight isn't the night.

"Night Ash." I say while giving her a chaste kiss and pulling her closer to me.

-X-X-X-

I wake up and look at the clock. It's 6am. I need to get up and make my way home so I can get ready for this afternoons game. We play at noon today. I get up and write a quick note.

_Ash,_

_Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, beautiful._

_I so badly wanted to be, but I have to get in some practice._

_I'll see you at the game. _

_I'll be thinking about you and I'll miss you._

_xoxo_

_Spence_

I leave the note on her nightstand next to our football and make my way out of the house with a big smile on my face. Ashley and I were finally together. Everything seemed surreal.

-X-X-X-

I'm up at the school. I'm getting some practice in and kicking a few balls. There are a few of us here. I've been kicking for about and hour now. I need to rest my leg for later. I start making my way towards the girls locker room when I notice some of my teams mates loitering in the hallway.

I take my time showering. The hot water feels good on my aching muscles. I hear noises coming from inside the locker room. I pause to see if I can hear something. "Hello?" I ask. I get no answer. I finish up my shower and wrap a towel around my body and head towards my locker. As I'm opening it up and pulling out my clothes a snarky voice startles me.

"Well there you are princess…" It's the same guy who has called me princess since tryouts. What is he doing in the girls locker room? I don't even know his name.

"Whhaa…What are you doing in here?" I ask while pulling my towel closer to my body. He's a big guy. He's about 5'9" with brown her and brown eyes. He has massive hands and looks as if he weight 200 pounds.

"Football is a man's sport. And you're just a girl. A _princess_. You shouldn't be on the field with us men." He says while looking me dead in the eye and hands clenched at his sides. "I came to show you that you are a woman and I'm going to put you in your place."

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. It's all I can think.

"You're making a laughing stock out of this football team. Because of you we are a joke."

"We did win our last game because of my kick." I say while taking a set back.

"Luck." He says rushing towards me.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I scream as loud as I can. I try to make a run for it but he leaps for my ankles and I fall to the ground.

"HEEEEEELP. PLLLLLEEEEEEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME." I scream right before he covers my mouth with his hand and starts to move my towel away from me. Before I know it the tears are pouring down my face and I know what's going to happen. I struggle against his body. I'm kicking and punching as if I was fighting for my life.

I close my eyes and suddenly I feel his body leave mine. I open my eyes and see Aiden. He pulled the guy off of me and throws a punch at him and runs him out of the locker room before anything could happen. "Get your ass out of here. Or I swear I'm going to kill you." He screams at the guy leaving the locker room. He bends down towards me and pulls the towel back around my body.

"Spencer, are you okay?" He asks while taking me into a hug. I let him because he saved me.

I shake my head no.

"I'm going to call your brother. Where's your phone?" He asks and I point to my gym bag.

Taking my phone out of the bag he also picks up my change of clothes off the floor and hands them to me. "Get changed I'll be right here with my back turned."

I nod.

"Hey Glen?... This is Aiden from the football team… No, can you come up to the school?... We'll be in the girls locker room…Okay…Bye." I can hear Aiden talk to Glen on the phone while I'm changing.

"Your brother said he'd be here in 3 minutes. Something about using the siren." He shakes his head because he has no idea what Glen meant.

"He's a cop." I say.

"Oh." Is all he says.

"Thanks Aiden, for… you know." I whisper out.

"Spencer, I was in the weight room and I was heading towards the locker room when I heard you scream for help. I'm glad I was at the right place at the right time. Next time I see that jackass I'm gonna beat him so bad he won't be able to recognize his own face." Aiden says while clenching his fist. Instantly I remember my attacker doing the same thing.

"Who was that guy anyways?" I ask.

"Jeff Ryan. Defensive lineman." He says and I nod my head.

"SPENCER?" A panic Glen comes in the locker room. He sees me and instantly runs to my side. "What happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asks twenty questions while looking all over me for any damage.

"She's okay. I got here just in time. A defensive line man tried to umm… well he attacked her." Aiden inform my brother and Glen's faces go beat red.

"Who is he? Where is he?" Glen says. If looks could kill, the guy would already be dead.

"Glen. Stop it's okay. He didn't get to do anything. Thanks to Aiden." I say trying to prevent world war 3.

"I don't care Spencer he must be punished. This guy is your teammate." Glen pleads.

"He's right Spencer. We need to tell Coach." Aiden says.

"Okay but after the game. I don't want to cause such a disruption until after the game. We will go to Coach after the game. Now I just want to go home and forget about this for a bit." I say.

"Okay well why don't you ride with Glen and I'll follow in your car and I'll bring you back up here for the game. I don't want to leave you alone"

"Thanks Aiden you're a good friend." I say giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Aiden smiles and gathers up all our stuff and carries it out to my car and follows us home. We sit in my living room and watch television until it is time to leave for the game. It's 10:30am and we need to be up at the school in about half an hour. We start to get ready. Glen and Aiden have used this time to bond. I'm glad. Glen doesn't know too many people here. It's good for him to make a friend especially a good one like Aiden.

"Well we need to be heading out Spence. You ready?"

I get up and give my brother a hug and kiss on the cheek. He hugs me back. "I'll see you at the game?" I ask him.

"Of course baby sis. Call me if you need _anything_." He says. "Don't let her out of your sight" He tells Aiden.

"Don't worry. I won't. I'll bring her home after the game as well." Aiden says.

I grab everything I need from the stairs and we make our way out of the house and towards his car. The ride to the school is silent. When we get there I see Ashley getting out of her mustang with Kyla in tow. We lock eyes and she's curious as to why I'm riding with Aiden. I see it all over her face. I don't want to explain right now. I just want to get through the game and tell Coach once it's over it. I look the other way and don't make any movement towards her.

I just want to forget what happened for the next couple of hours.

"Let's go Spence." Aiden says while walking towards the field. I follow. When we were at my house we changed into our leg pads and we both had our uniform and shoulder pads in our cars. When we get to the field we start warming up. And like he promised Glen he hasn't let me out of his sight.

-X-X-X

It's half time and we are in our locker room listening to coach yell at us for the way we are playing. Aiden is getting his ass chewed out for being distracted and saying he needs to get his head in the game. I'm to blame. I feel bad for Aiden. He's my friend. I don't want what happened to me to affect the way he's playing.

We are down by 10 points. Coach just keeps screaming at us. I'm trying to keep my distance from a certain defensive linemen. He's been giving me smug smiles and blowing me kisses all night. I feel so dirty with him just looking at me.

We make our way back towards the field and I spot Ashley, she's standing talking to Madison. Madison sees me and says something to Ashley, Ashley turns around and looks and me with sad eyes. I give her a sad smile and she gives me a sad smile back.

"Are you going to tell her?" Aiden ask while walking next to me.

"I don't want to but it's not something I can just keep from her. She's going to eventually find out after we talk to Coach." I tell him while we make our way towards the sideline.

"You're right. Spencer, you know if you ever need _anything _I don't care the time of the night please call me. Okay? I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Aiden, now stop sucking it up out there and let's go win us a ball game."

He laughs and puts his helmet on and makes he's way to the field.

I feel Ashley's eyes on me the rest of the game. I try not to look her way. I know she's going crazy trying to figure out what's going on with me.

The game is over, Aiden lead our team to victory by throwing 2 touchdown passes. We won the game 14 to 10.

"Let's get this over with Spence." Aiden says while we are walking towards the school.


	10. He's Just A Friend

We're sitting in the coaches' office, Glen, Aiden and myself. We've been sitting here for the past hour, recounting the events that took place this morning. I'm so nervous. I don't know what the Coaches reaction will be. Is he going to be mad at me? Will he think this my fault?

"So Mr. Ryan tried to force himself on you and Dennison here heard you scream for help and helped get him off you? Is that correct?" Coach asks from behind his desk.

"Yes Coach." I say while Glen holds on to my hand for support.

"Why didn't you tell me before the game? Or as soon as this happened?" Coach asks.

"Well I didn't want to cause such a distraction for the team." I timidly say.

"Carlin, there is nothing more important than your safety. I commend you for putting the team first but in situations like this I would appreciate it if you put yourself first."

"Yes Coach."

"Okay well I'm going to get the with Dean about this situation and as of this moment Mr. Ryan is no longer on this football team." Coach tells us while standing up and walking from behind his desk towards us.

"Thank you Coach Smith. I only want what's best for my sister. I want to make sure she gets her justice. I also will take statements from both Spencer and Aiden and makes they are filed at the station." Glen says while standing up as well, Aiden and I follow suit.

"No problem Officer Carlin. I'll be in touch as to what the Dean decides"

"Please call me Glen. And thank you I look forward to hearing from you soon."

They shake hands and we exit the office. By the time we walk out of coaches' office the school is abandoned and everybody has left for the night.

"I have to head to work for my night shift. I'll see you later baby sis. Let me know when you make it home." Glen tells me before kissing me on the forehead and walking away.

"So, if you want to come with me to get my stuff out of my locker I will walk with you to the girls locker room and wait while you shower?" I nod.

We head into the men's locker room and grab Aiden's stuff. We make our way towards the woman's locker room. Aiden takes a seat on the bench near my locker. I grab all my shower stuff and head towards the shower. I turn around to look at him.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving. I'm just going to change out of my gear while you are in the shower." Aiden says. I smile and heard towards the shower.

I finish up my shower and change into my clothes. I walk out towards the locker room and see Aiden still sitting on the bench out of his gear and into a t-shirt and jeans.

"Your phone has been going on off like crazy." He says looking up at me.

I go to my locker and dig my phone out of my bag and notice I have 10 missed calls and 3 text messages. After what happened today I never had my phone on me. Ashley is probably going crazy. I check my missed calls.

4 calls from Ashley and 6 calls from Kyla.

Figures.

I go check my text messages.

_ADtxt: Hey Spencer. I've been trying 2 get a hold of u all day. I'm worried. Call me. I miss u._

_KDtxt: Spencer, where the hell r u? _

_KDtxt: Don't make me hunt u down. Answer ur phone damnit._

Sigh.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh yeah… well no. Do you think you can drop me off at Ashley's?" I ask Aiden.

"Sure. Come on Carlin." He says while throwing an arm around my shoulders and I throw my arm around his waist and lean my head on his shoulder. "Make sure you tell Glen where you're going. I don't need the cops breaking down my door in the middle of the night looking for you." He says laughing. Aiden has quickly become my best friend and somebody I can depend on. I owe him my life.

I laugh and send Glen a quick text.

We pull up to Ashley's and I turn to Aiden and give him a hug and thank him for today.

Before I get a chance to knock on the door, it's been ripped open by a fuming Kyla. "What the hell Spencer?" She asks while her arms are crossed in front of her chest and her right foot is continuingly tapping the ground.

"Hello to you too Kyla. Is Ashley here?" I ask while stepping inside the house.

"You mean my once again moping sister? Yes. But she's asleep. You got some explaining to do." She says while shaking a finger in my face.

"I know Ky. But can we do this tomorrow? I really need to talk to Ashley first." I promise to fill you in tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm holding you to it Spence. Go ahead." She says while gesturing to Ashley's room.

"Thanks Ky." I kiss her cheek and give her a brief hug before walking off.

I quietly make my way towards Ashley's room. I'm trying to be as quiet as possible so I don't startle her. I crack the door open to walk in and slowly close it behind me. I make my way over to the left side of the bed. She's curled up asleep on her side. I sit down and push her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey beautiful." I whisper out.

"Spencer?"

I shake my head yes and smile.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just had to see you tonight." I say while taking in her groggily state.

"I thought you were mad at me. You weren't answering my calls or text. I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong. All through out the game you didn't look at me." She rants while sitting up and turning on her bedside lamp.

"No baby I wasn't mad at you. And you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry that I made you think that. It's just…" I say while placing another pieces of hair behind her ears and cup her left cheek.

"What is it Spence?" She asks while lifting my chin up so that I'm looking at her in the eyes.

"Something happened this morning after I left here." I say trying to find the courage to tell her.

"With Aiden? I saw you in his car before the game. I…" She's says but I interrupt her before she has a chance to finish her train of thought.

"No Ash, what you saw with Aiden was nothing. He's my friend and nothing more. What you saw was him protecting me." I say while bring my legs up on to the bed and cross them underneath me.

"Protecting you? What do you mean? I don't understand." She ask with confusion heavily in her voice.

I sigh.

"After I left here this morning I went to the school to get some practice in before the game. There were other guys there from the team doing the same thing." I paused, because this next part will be difficult.

"After I was done practicing I went to the locker room to shower. When I was finished with my shower I was pulling my clothes out of my locker so I could change but a voice startled me." I say as she grabs my hands and scoots closer to me.

"He said I was a girl and I didn't belong playing a man's sport. And he was going to put me in my place." She starts rubbing my back in soothing circles and tears start to well up in my eyes. But I have to tell her I have to get this out. She has to hear this from me.

"Before I know it I'm trapped under him in just my towel screaming for help. I tried to fight him. I was just about to give up when I felt my body go cold. When I open my eyes he wasn't on top of my anymore and Aiden was there running the guy off. He heard me screaming for help."

Remembering everything is just so surreal and I can't stop the tears that have started to fall down my face. Ashley wipes my tears with her the pad of her thumbs and caresses my cheeks for comfort.

"Aiden called Glen and got me out of there. He didn't want me to be by myself today so followed us to my house and stay with me all day. He didn't let me leave his sight before or after the game. He even brought me over here tonight."

"Oh Spencer." She says while taking me into a bone-crushing hug. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you answer my calls? I would have been there for you. Who is this guy I'm going to kick his ass." She rushes out in one breath.

"Calm down Ash. First off after the incident I didn't even think about my phone. Hell I couldn't think period. I didn't know I had missed calls until I was in the shower after the game and Aiden told me my phone kept going off. By the way, your sister is crazy." I say laughing and wiping my tears. "Secondly, I know you would have been there for me and I'm sorry I didn't call you or tell you sooner. I really just wanted to get the game out of the way."

"After the game, Glen, Aiden and I all went and told coach about what happened and he is kicking the guy off the team. He also said he was going to bring it up to the Dean and will keep me informed as to what the Dean does." I say trying to calm her down. "So please baby, don't get all worked up. Let the right people handle this."

She smiles really big and gives me a chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" I ask confused.

"That was the second time you called me baby. I like it." She says.

I blush. I hadn't realized.

"Will you stay here tonight?" She asks.

"I was hoping you'd ask. Glen is working a late shift and I really didn't feel like being alone tonight."

"Grab a change of clothes out of my dresser and get your ass in here." She says while playfully pushing me off the bed.

I do as I'm told. After I dress I make my way towards my side of the bed and lift the covers and slid in. I try to cuddle up next to her when I feel something in between us. I reach my hand under the covers to move whatever it is and pull out a football.

"Really Ash?" I ask while holding it up and handing her the football.

"Well I missed you and it's all I had to cuddle with." She says while taking the football and placing it in its rightful spot on her nightstand and turning off her bedside lamp.

"Night." She says while cuddling up next to me with her head on my chest and draping an arm over my waist.

"Night Ash." I say back while warping both arms around her petite body and run my fingers through her hair. I lay there for a while just staring at her. I can't believe we are together. I'm so comfortable with her. This…us… just feels right.

I can't sleep. I kept tossing and turning. Everything that has happened just keeps replaying over and over in my mind. I just see him hovering over me. I turn to look at the clock. It's 3:13am. I inwardly groan.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asks while startling me, I guess I groaned out loud.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I can't sleep. Go back to sleep." I say while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Wanna talk about?" She asks while propping her head up with her hand and looks me in the eyes.

I do the same. "I just keep seeing flashes of what happened. It's haunting me. If Aiden hadn't of been there…"

"But he was there Spence. Because of Aiden you are okay." She says interrupting me me.

"I know. But something just doesn't feel right." I tell her

"How about we get some sleep and we will talk about this in the morning. You need some rest. You've had a long day stressful day and your mind is still trying to grasp everything that's happened." She says while laying me down and pulling me down with her.

"You're right. I'm sorry for waking you up." I tell her while throwing my head to my pillow.

"No, it's okay. If something is wrong and is keeping you up, I want you to be able to come to me and tell me. I want to be there for you Spencer. I want to protect you." She says while kissing my cheek and pulling me closer to her.

After our little talk I fall asleep in the comfort of Ashley's arms.

-X-X-X-

"Oh Hell No. Where's my bat?" Kyla wonders out of the living room. We just told her about what happened yesterday and she didn't take it well.

"Bat?" I look at Ashley and asked confused.

She just looks back at me and shrugs. I'm worried. Kyla can be a bit much at times. I wouldn't put it past her to hunt down Jeff Ryan and beat the living crap out of him.

"Okay lets go." Kyla walks back into the room with a bat, a tennis racket, and a hockey mask on her face. I quietly snicker.

"Kyla, what the hell? Are you going to start a new sport?" Ashley asks while I just laugh at the ridiculousness that is Kyla Davies.

"No I'm going to kill that fucker." She says seething while heading towards the door.

I step in front of her. "Kyla, sweetie please drop the bat and take a step back." I tell her while approaching her slowly.

"But Spencer he's not going to get away with this." She pleads while tightening her grip on the bat.

"Kyla let the Dean handle this please. Plus I didn't even give you a name. What are you going to do go around campus looking for any guy who looks suspicious?" I tell her. She knows I'm right, her grip on the bat loosens and falls floor.

"I guess you're right. I just want to strangle whoever attacked you and chop his…" Kyla says with a chopping motion with her hand.

"KYLA." Ashley yells at her.

"Sorry Ash… I can't help it." Kyla takes off her hockey mask and sets on the coffee table. She looks to be in serious thought, while she paces back and forth biting on her thumb. "What about Glen? Can't he do anything?" She stops pacing and turns to look at me.

"He will keep in contact with Coach as to what's going to happen. And he already filed a report. Don't worry Ky. Everything will be okay. I promise." I tell her.

"Pfff, what good is it sleeping with a cop when he can't do anything?" She whispers out.

"KYLA." Ashley and I both scream.

"I was just joking." She tells us. "But I wonder if Aiden's single?"

"KYLA!" We scream again.

"I know I'm sorry I'm just joking." She backs down like a scolded puppy.

-X-X-X-

It's Monday afternoon and Coach called me into his after practice. I'm on my way there now. I'm guessing he probably has some news on Jeff Ryan.

_KNOCK KNOCK…_

"Come in" I hear coach holler out.

I walk into the office. "You wanted to see me Coach?" I ask while taking a seat in front of his desk. He looks up at me before shutting a binder and throwing it aside.

"Yeah I wanted to let you know, that I spoke to the Dean yesterday and he came up with a decision about Mr. Ryan. As you know, Jeff Ryan is no longer on my squad. I let him know this morning and had him clean out his locker. "

I nod and take in this information.

"The Dean just informed me before practice that he has decided to expel Mr. Ryan from the school. Although Jeff can appeal the Dean's decision to the school board but he wouldn't be allowed to attend classes until the school board looks into the situation and reaches a decision and decides to reinstate Mr. Ryan back to King College." He says and then takes a drink of water.

"So it all depends on whether or not Mr. Ryan appeals the Dean's decision and if he does you'll be the first to know. But I was told Jeff Ryan has already be escorted off of the premises and should not be on the property at all."

"Thank you coach for everything you've done." I finally speak up to tell him.

"Don't worry about it Carlin. I'm just glad you came forward. There are a lot of young woman on campus it could have happened to anyone. Just him walking around campus puts all other female students at risk." He truthfully tells me. "Now get out of here and put some ice on that leg. We're going to need you Saturday."

"Yes sir." I say before walking out of his office and towards my car. I feel better knowing he's not on campus but I still can't get over the feeling that I constantly need to be looking over my shoulder.


	11. A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words

It's been almost two weeks since I was attacked in the girls locker room. Jeff appealed the Dean's decision to expel him and now there is a on going investigation. We have no idea how long that will take. Aiden and I had to go to the school board and recall the events of what took place inside the locker room. And now it's just a waiting game.

The football team is doing great. We are undefeated and have a chance at a local bowl game. Ashley and I are rock solid. We spend a lot of time together because she hates to leave me alone. I tell her I'm fine but she just wants to be there and protect me.

If I'm working, she's sitting at the bar. If Glen is working nights, I stay with her at her house. If she has cheerleading practice and I don't have practice she calls Aiden to come hang out with me. It's almost like I'm being babysat 24/7. I know she's just trying to be there for me. But I need some alone time.

So I finally talked her into letting me have a night to myself. It's Friday night and Glen is working and I'm lounging on the couch in my pajamas watching Ghost Adventures and eating a large pizza I ordered.

_KNOCK KNOCK…_

I get up to see who's at the door. It's probably Ashley coming by to check on me. I open the door and nothing. I look around the dark street and see nothing. It's 11pm on a Friday night it dead quite on my street.

"Hello?" I ask. Nobody is there. I shut the door and walk back to the couch and continue watching tv. It's close to Halloween probably some kids out playing tricks.

_KNOCK KNOCK…_

"Seriously." I say out loud to nobody but myself. I put down my slice of pizza and heard towards the door again.

I get up again and open the door and right as I'm to tell them kids off for interrupting my Friday night alone time I come face to face with a dummy wearing a football jersey with the number 12 on it, that's my number and a noose tied around its neck. On the jersey there in big black letters it says…

_You're gonna regret what you did, princess._

As fast as I could I shut the door and call the only person I can think of at a time like this.

"Hey, it's me… No… how fast can you get here…okay please hurry… bye" I hang up the phone and go grab Glen's old baseball bat and wait on the second step.

The doors open and I stand up ready to swing the bat. When I realize its Aiden I rush towards him. He puts his arms around me, engulfing me in a hug and tells me over and over that it's okay he's here to protect me.

"It's okay I'm here. Now what happened?" Aiden ask protectively.

I pull out of his embrace. "You didn't see it when you came in?"

"See what Spencer?" He asks confused.

"The dummy, with the football jersey and the note. Oh god and the noose." I say terrified.

"Spencer there was nothing out there when I get here up." He says. I look at him in disbelief.

I go to the front door and open it. I look outside and nothing is there. "It was right here. I swear Aiden it was right here." I tell him using my hands to show where it was.

"I believe you Spence. Do you want me to call Glen or Ashley?" He asks while walking to the living room.

"No I'm okay." I say. "But will you stay here with me tonight? I'm still a little spooked." I say as we both take a seat on the couch.

"Yeah of course. Come here." He says putting an arm around me and I cuddle up next to him. I feel so safe in his arms.

"You got to be kidding me." He says disbelieving while looking at me. "Look what you're watching! Of course you scared out of you mind. You're watching these guys go around trying to talk to the dead." He says laughing while I just punch his arm and move away from him.

"Spencer." He says and I throw a pillow at him.

"Shut up you big meat head." I tell him playfully. And he goes to tickle me and I'm laughing so hard. "Stop it. Aiden stop please." I plead.

"Okay. You win princess." He says and I cringe.

"Please don't call me that." I say seething. I look at his face and he looks scared. "I'm sorry it's just that's what he called me right before he attacked me."

"Oh Spencer. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." He says pulling me on top of him to where were both laying on the couch. We eventually nod off to sleep. And in this moment I feel safe and protected.

-X-X-X-

I wake up the next morning still on the couch in Aiden's arms. The sunlight is seeping through the windows shining on my face.

He groans.

"Morning." I say while sitting up and getting off of him.

"Morning. Sleep okay?" He asks while sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry about last night. I didn't pull you away from anything did I?" I ask while getting up to go make some coffee. "Coffee?" I ask.

"Yeah sounds good. And no you didn't pull me away from anything I was just at the house doing nothing." He says following me into the kitchen.

"We need to get you a girlfriend." I say turning on the coffee maker and he doesn't say anything. "Or boyfriend. Whichever you prefer." I say while laughing.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one Carlin. And I prefer the ladies thank you." He says with a big cheesy grin on his face.

I take out two mugs and start to pour us some coffee when my front door swings open and slams shut.

"SPENCER, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Uh oh… that doesn't sound good.

A few seconds later a fuming Kyla enters the kitchen takes one look at me and then looks at Aiden "And you" she says pointing at Aiden. "What the hell do you think you're doing home wrecker?" She says while getting in his face and stabbing a finger to his chest with the empathies on home wrecker.

"Kyla, what are you talking about?" I say getting in front of Aiden, because Kyla don't play. She will eat you for dinner.

"This is what I'm talking about Spencer." She holds a folder up in front of my face. I take it from her and open it up. Oh. MY. GOD.

"Kyla…how…where… did you get these?" I ask deathly afraid of her answer. "Aiden look at these. Whoever took them…" he takes them and looks at them.

"Took them from inside the house." He finishes for me.

"Uh Hello, sister of the girl your dating needs some explanation and a good one at that." Kyla says while crossing her arms in front of her chest with a don't bullshit me face to accompany with.

"Kyla these pictures are not what it looks like." I say looking away from the pictures and at Kyla. I go over to my cup of coffee and take a drink. It really needs a shot of Bailey's Irish Crème. _No Spencer you have a game today. Ugh… I need Ashley. Oh shit Ashley…_

"Kyla I'm going to ask you one more time. How did you get these pictures?" I say more demanding this time.

"There were on my front door this morning when I was going to go for a run. I saw them and said screw the run and came straight here and then I find him here." She says scowling at Aiden.

"So Ashley hasn't seen these pictures yet?" I ask her not trying to sound like I'm going to keep this from Ashley I just want to explain to her before she gets the wrong idea about the pictures.

"Nope I got to them before she could see them."

I look at the pictures one more time. There's one of me and Aiden curled up on the couch before the tickle fight. The next one is during the tickle fight and Aiden is hovering on top of me. And the last one is of us asleep. I'm asleep on top of him while his arms are wrapped around me protectively.

Whoever took these pictures were inside the house and judging from the camera angle they were taken from the kitchen. It's the only place to have a clear shot of the couch without anybody seeing you. Then it hits me. He was inside my house. It had to be him. Who else could it be?

"He wanted Ashley to get those pictures this morning…" I say out loud. I have to tell her what happened before she sees the pictures and starts thinking the worst.

"Who…what?" Kyla asks.

"Aiden fill her in on why you were here last night and who he is. I'm going to go call Ashley." I walk out of the room and I can hear Aiden telling Kyla what happened last night and what I saw on my front porch.

I press number 2 on my speed dial.

"_Hey this is Ashley I can't come to the phone right now leave a message. Beeep"_

"Hey Ash this is Spencer call me as soon as you get this."

I hang up and walk back into the kitchen. "She's didn't answer." I say to nobody in particular.

"Sorry Spence. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions but how can you not with these pictures. I know you would never cheat on my sister." Kyla tells me apologetically.

"You're right I would never cheat on her Kyla, I love her." I say taking a drink out of my coffee. And why are they looking at me like that? Kyla and Aiden have big goofy smiles on their faces.

"What?" I ask not to nicely.

"You love her?" Kyla asks all lovey dovey.

"I didn't say that." I say.

"Umm yes you did Spence. You said I love her." Aiden says as if he's trying to make a point"

"Okay I do. And I need to tell her how I feel. Now stop looking at me like that."

"Awwww" They both say in unison. "Our little Spencer's in love." Aiden says while pinching my cheeks.

_Beep beep beeep _

We all start looking around for our phones.

"Oh its me!" Kyla says excitedly. "Uh oh… you two might want to come with me." She says. "It's a 911 text from Ashley. When only use these when there is an emergency at house."

"Let's go" I say running out the front door and to Kyla's car. The only thing running through my mind is what if he does something to Ashley to get to me.

The normal 10 minutes drive took 5 with Aiden driving in a mad rush. When we pull up to the house Kyla and I jump out of the car and start jogging to the door with Aiden not so far behind.

Kyla opens the front door and Ashley is curled up on the couch and is crying hysterically. And when she sees Aiden and I walk in behind Kyla she stands up and starts yelling.

"Why did you bring them? What are they doing here?" She says pointing towards me and Aiden.

"Ashley what happened? What is going on?" Kyla says ignoring her questions and running her to her side.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you…" I say while going towards her.

"Oh no you don't. You do not get to call me baby anymore. You need to leave Spencer." She says seething.

"Ashley…I don't understand." I say taking a step closer to her but she take a step back and turns her back to me and goes and picks up something from the kitchen table.

Once she gets closer to me she throws the pictures in my face. "Now do you understand? I trusted you Spencer." She yells at me. "I trusted you and what? Was it all a joke to you?" She whispers out while tears run down her face.

"Ashley this isn't how it looks. These pictures were taken out of context. "Aiden is my best friend. He's like a brother to me. I don't have any feelings for him." I say while taking a tiny step towards her.

"It's true." Kyla speaks up. I look at her and then to Aiden who's just trying to go unnoticed in the corner of the room. "I got the same pictures this morning and I was seething when I got them and I went and barged my way in Spencer's house and confronted her." She says while taking her sisters hand and leading her to the couch to take a seat.

"Ash, we both know Spencer would never cheat on you. You need to hear her side of the story. I know pictures are worth a thousand words but please just hear her out." Kyla pleads.

"Fine you have five minutes."

I go on and retell the story from last night. I start at the beginning to me being lazy on the couch, the dummy with the noose, calling Aiden, watching tv, having a tickle fight and finally falling asleep on him.

"So you didn't cheat on me?" She says with a tear stained face.

"No baby I would never cheat on you. I promise you that. I understand how those pictures made you feel and I am sorry. I never want you to feel like that and I never want to be the one making you feel like that." I tell her while kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in mine.

"I'm sorry I overreacted and I didn't let you tell your side and I just jumped to conclusions. I know Aiden is you're best friend and you don't have feelings for him but when I saw those pictures. I lost all train of thought. I just couldn't help it. It broke my heart to see you like that with somebody else." She says sadly.

"Did you tell Glen what happened? We need to get him over there to change your locks and stuff. This is getting dangerous Spence." She says slightly panicked.

"I know." I turn to look at Aiden. "Aiden will you please call Glen and have him change the locks and let him know what's happened last night and today."

He gives me a nod. "Sure Spence."

"Aiden?" Ashley calls out before Aiden walks away to make the call. He stops and turns around. "I'm sorry. I know you were only protecting her. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it Ash. I'll do anything for Spencer and you…"

"…cough…cough…"

"You too Kyla." Aiden says laughing. "You guys are like sisters to me and I won't let anything happen to you. I'm only here to protect you guys. I didn't mean to cause problems."

"Are you sure you're not gay?" I ask and laugh at Aiden. He glares at me.

Ashley smiles and gets up and hugs him and then he walks away to call Glen. I sit down on the couch. And she comes and sits on my lap and I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm still mad at you." She says looking at me.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't call me last night. How many times do I have to tell you I want to be there for you? I want to be the one you call." She says pleading and it's written all over her face how disappointed and hurt I made her feel by not calling her.

"I know baby I'm sorry. And I didn't do it on purpose it's just ever since the attack I just feel safe with Aiden. And I'm not saying I don't feel safe with you. It's just a different kind of safe. But next time I will call you I promise."

"There better not be a next time. I hope he's done playing his sick tricks." She says right before giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I hope so too. So I was thinking maybe you could drive me back to my place so I could get my gear and we can ride to the game together?" I ask while giving her another kiss.

"Yes and you're also going to get a couple days worth of clothes to keep over here for when Glen works nights. You shouldn't be home alone at night when you don't have to be. So will you please bring some clothes over here?" She asks while giving me pouty lips.

I can't resist the pout. "Okay I will." I say pulling her close to me.

"Hey Spencer, Glen said we need to meet him at your house. He wants to get a statement out of us and to bring a copy of the pictures. He wants to file another report of what happened so there are multiple reports he can maybe to get a restraining order if that jackass strikes again and if we can prove its him." Aiden says coming back into the house.

I nod and Ashley gets off me. "Come on. Let's go get this over with." I say while grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers.

-X-X-X-

After we met up with Glen. I grabbed some stuff from my house that I would need to stay over at Ashley's. We spent the next couple of hours before the game cuddling in her bed. She felt really bad about jumping to conclusions, but I told her I probably would have done the same thing so I don't blame her.

"Finally, we have another game at night. There's nothing like playing football at night underneath those big bright lights." Aiden says while standing next to me on the sidelines.

"Yeah try not to suck it up too much tonight Dennison." I jokingly say while patting his back. "Yeah well I won't. I don't want a another game winning kick to go to your head." He says back. I love our playful banter.

"After the first game you thought you were _Queen of the World_." He says holding his hands up has if he was flying. I hit him. "Yeah I didn't forget about that."

"Aiden!" Coach screams looking around for Aiden. He sees us and starts heading this way. "Okay let's get ready to go. We won the toss we will be receiving the ball first so get ready." He tells us. Aiden nods and puts on his helmet.

It's the finale quarter and we're down 3 points. I'm standing there and I see Ashley looking at me. I smile at her. She smiles and waves back. Yeah I have it bad. Something past her in the stands gets my attention. I try to get a closer look but people keep standing up and cheering for the game. I squint my eyes and it's then that I see him. Jeff Ryan. He's here. He's not supposed to be on school property. He's staring right at me. He sees that I notice him and he smiles at me then gets up and walks out of the stadium.

"Spencer!"…"Where the hell is Spencer?"….

"Hey …Spencer?" I turn and I see Aiden standing there. He knows something is wrong by the look on my face. "Hey, Hey, are you okay?" He asks worried. I shake my head no.

"He was here Aiden. In the stands watching me. He smiled at me, got up and left. It just shocked me more than anything." I tell Aiden.

I look back at Ashley and she's watching me and Aiden. She knows something is wrong.

"You have to kick. Coach called a timeout because you weren't paying attention. We are still down three we need you to go in there and tie this game up so we can go into overtime." I nod and put on my helmet and make my way to the field.

Football is the last thing on my mind. I can't clear my head all I see him staring at me with that smug smile his face. And a flash of that stupid dummy with that damn noose pops into my head. I look at Ashley right before I kick. I always do. I try to find comfort in her. I usually can. But I can't right now. When I'm ready I nod at Aiden so he knows I'm ready. The ball is snapped I run and kick it. I watch. It's wide right.

I just lost the game for my team. I let him get in my head and I ruined our perfect season. I fall to my knees cause I just let the whole team down. Aiden runs up to me and picks me up off the ground and puts me back on my feet.

"Walk out of here with your head up Spencer. Don't let me have the satisfaction of knowing he got in your head." He says as he walks me towards the sideline with and arm around my shoulders.

I look over at Ashley we lock eyes and she knows I feel horrible. She wants to run and comfort me. But she can't not right now. I have to face my team. I see Madison pull her away from the field and towards the school.

"It's okay Spencer." Kyla says when I walk past her on the way to the field box. Her and that damn camera. I hope she didn't get any pictures of me blowing this game.

"What the hell happened out there Carlin?" Coach is chewing me out as soon as I get into the field box. I don't wanna answer him.

"I don't know coach. I'm blew it." I say while looking down.

"Yeah you did. Carlin wasn't the one that blew this game. Where the hell was my offense tonight? Defense held them as long as they could. I can't believe we played as aweful as we did." He throws his hat across the room.

"I want each and every one you here tomorrow at 5am. We are going to practice." We all groan. Nobody wants to get up at 5am on a Sunday to practice.

"I don't wanna hear it. See you bright and early. And don't be late or there will be consequences." He says right before leaving the field box fuming.


	12. First Time

A/N: Okay this chapter will be rated M. I may not have done the loving justice but I did the best I could. Review!

ChedderCheeseLover21: I hope this chapter answer your question pertaining to Aiden and Spencer.

drunkb4dark: Both our teams won yesterday. I was hoping your 49ers would be up the Browns pretty bad considering my team plays them this week.

azmataz13drums: Jeff is really getting under Spencer skin. He really has it out for her. She's going to break soon.

noodles307: Ashley has been hanging back with the whole Jeff situtation. She need to step up. lol

momo0424: As always love your review :)

* * *

><p>"Don't be so hard on yourself Spence." Ashley says while we are lying on the lounger on her back porch. This has quickly become my favorite thing to do with her. It's so peaceful and romantic.<p>

"I let him get to me. I let my whole team down Ash." I say sadly. We are cuddled together under the blanket with the fire pit going. The night air is cool. There is a blanket of stars above us.

"I understand that but listen you need to let tonight go. Because if you don't it will start to affect your other games. Just leave this one in the past and move on." She tells me while massaging and scratching my scalp with her fingers.

"I guess you're right. You always know how to make me feel better." I tell her right before giving her a kiss on her lips. I pull away slightly and look up at her. I'm so happy and comfortable with her. When I'm with her she helps me forget everything that is bothering. She kisses away my worries and reminds me that life is too short to be worried about petty things.

I need to tell her how I feel. I need for her to know what she means to me. What I feel for her is real and ignites everything inside of me of when we are together like this just holding each other. I've never felt closer to anybody this soon. She has my heart.

"I love you Ashley." I whisper out. "I'm so in love with you." I say grabbing her hands and taking them in mine. "You don't know how happy you make me. How complete I am when with you."

"I'm so in love with you Spencer Carlin. Everything you're feeling, I'm feeling it too. Us being together just feels right. You're it for me Spencer." She says taking my hand and putting it over her heart.

I pull her in for a kiss. The kiss quickly becomes heated. Her hands are sliding under my shirt and she's caressing my stomach.

I break away and look her in the eyes. I see nothing but love in them. I give her a chaste kiss. I stand up grab her hand and lead her inside towards her bedroom. I close the door and lock it. I lead her to the bed and I sit her down. I look her in the eyes to see if she's ready for this moment like I am. She nods her head and smiles. I smile back.

I am standing between her legs, I bring my hands up to face and caress it softly. I run my thumb along her bottom lip. I move my hands back to her cheek and I lean to take her lips in mine. I kiss her softly with passion strong enough to light a fire. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip and I instantly grant her access. My hands travel down her body and stop at the hem of her shirt.

I break away from our kiss again and start to pull her shirt up and above her head. She bites her lip and reaches for the hem of my shirt and brings it up over my head.

She stares at me and her eyes get a shade darker. I slowly reach around her and undo the clasp of her bra. I bring my hands back to the front and I slowly bring her bra straps down her arms.

I take in her breast. They are beautiful. I kiss in between her chest softly.I push her further onto the bed and kiss her with a little more force this time. We are fighting for dominance. She travels down and starts kissing my neck and then takes a nipple in her mouth…wait...when did she…. I don't have time to process that that because I moan. She's sucking on my breast while her other hand massages my other breast.

She breaks away and sits up on her knees. She looks down at me before bringing her hands up to my hem of my pants. She slides her fingers into them before pulling them down along with my panties. She just stares at the naked body in front of her. She runs her hands up my legs and back to my breast. She leans down and starts to kiss me again.

I flip us over so that I'm on top of her. I slid my hands down to her legs and I slowly slide her shorts and panties off. I look at her. "You're beautiful." I whisper out. I kiss in between her thighs and I can smell the sweet aroma of her center. I come back up, hover over her and start kissing her again. I kiss her with everything I have and everything I'm feeling. I pull away and look at her again. I'm looking deeply into her eyes. She's staring back at me. I slowly enter her with one finger. Her eyes roll back as she releases a moan. "Ooooh, Oh, Ohooo" she moans. I slowly thrust in and out. When I feel her loose enough I add another finger. She moans a little louder. I speed up my thrust and I slowly start to kiss and suck on her neck. Her hips are grinding into my fingers as my paces quickens. She insanely wet. Her fingernails are digging into my back and she wraps her legs around my waist. She moans louder "ooooo Speeeeeeencer."

"It's okay baby, just let go." I whisper out and then take her earlobe into my mouth before moving down to nibble on her neck. I feel her walls closing around my fingers. I start to curl my fingers up with each thrust and gently rub my thumb across her clit. Her whole body jerks up and I know she just came. I slow down my pace as she rides out her orgasm. After I feel her body fall limp I pull my fingers out and stick them in my mouth. I need to taste her. She taste so sweet.

I move the hair out of her sweaty face, I kiss her forehead and then kiss her lips. She pants she's trying to catch her breath.

"Baby… I don't even have words to describe what you just made me feel." She breaths out and I just smile at her.

She smiles evilly at me as she flips us and pushes me down on her bed and hovers over me. She kisses between my breast and makes her way down, kisses my belly button, and one last kiss on my closed center. She looks up at me and then slowly licks the entire length of my slit with on long slow lick. So. Fucking. Hot.

I throw my head back.

My hands find their way to her hair encouraging her to continue. She slowly makes circles around my clit and it feel so good. I moan. "Fuck baby…" She then sticks a finger in me while flicking my clit with her tongue. She quickens her pace and adds another finger. I'm riding her face and fingers. I squeeze my thighs around her head. "OOOO ASH, that feels so fucking good."

I'm on the edge. I'm panting. I'm moaning. I cum. "Fuck." I say she wipes her mouth and joins me at the top of the bed. We kiss and I taste myself on her. We break away and I look at her naked body. I can't get enough of it.

"I love you baby…." I tell her while wrapping her up in my arms. "I'm so in love with you." I tell her while placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Spencer." She says while bringing my naked body closer to her.

We lay in silence for a few minutes just holding each other. Listening to each other breathe and I can feel her heartbeat beat against her chest. She looks to be in thought. "What are you thinking about?" I ask her.

"You. You make me so happy Spencer. I just don't want this feeling to end." She says looking in to my eyes and giving me a kiss on my nose.

"I don't either Ash." I say while pull her closer to me. "I don't either."

"What are you plans for the future?" I ask her. It's not something we've talked about before.

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately. Daddy left Kyla and I some money. We haven't really touched it other than using it for school and everyday life stuff." She says while looking up at the ceiling. "I think I want to open up an establishment. I was thinking more a long the lines of sports bar. A place where families could come and the adults could watch their games and there would be a game room for the kids to enjoy."

"That sounds like a good idea Ash. All this town has is The Horseshoe."

"What about you Spence? What do you want to do?" She asks while looking at me.

"Honestly I haven't given it a lot of thought. When my parents passed away I never thought about the future. I was lost and I missed so much of my life and now sometimes I still feel lost when it comes to my future." I pause thinking about the lowest point in my life. "All I know is that I hope you'll be standing there beside me in whatever I'm doing." I say while pushing some hair behind her ear.

"I plan on being here as long as you want me. I can't see my future without you Spence." She says while snuggling up closer to me. We laid there in silence for a little while before I eventually hear Ashley's breathing even out and light snores here and there.

I kiss her forehead and close my eyes and begin to drift off.

-X-X-X-

"ARE YOU TIRED YET?"

"NO SIR" we all say at the same time.

"GOOD BECAUSE WE ARE BARELY GETTING STARTED." Coach screams at us. We've been out here for an hour. We've ran 3 miles, done 300 pushes up, 300 sit-ups and now we are doing 300 jumping jacks.

We all groan. I look at Aiden and he is covered in sweat. He looks at me and rolls his eyes. I snicker.

"Okay now were are going to go up and down the stairs of the stadium 30 times, on each side. After that you will run the length of the field 6 times then you are free to go." Coach says while we all start jogging towards the stadium stairs.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Aiden asks while we are going up the stairs of the stadium.

"Umm.. I'm not sure. Glen wants to hang out he says he never see me anymore." I breathe out. I'm slightly out of breath.

"We should all go to The Horseshoe later. Bring Ash and Kyla. Maybe tell them to bring a friend for me?" Aiden says trying be to be nonchalant. I laugh and shake my head.

"I knew I had to get you a girlfriend soon. I knew you couldn't get a girl on your own." I say while bumping shoulders with him.

"Shut it Carlin. I'll remember that. Let's meet there at 9ish?" He asks anxiously.

"Yeah sounds good Aides." I tell him.

-X-X-X-

"I'm bringing sexy back…" I walk into Ashley house and Kyla is vacuuming while trying to booty dance. Somebody really should tell her that the vacuum is not a pole.

"Yeah…so not sexy. Sorry Ky." I say while walking past her to sit on the couch.

"That's not what you're brother said last night."

"Okay eww… how many times do I have to tell you, what you and Glen do in private… ewww… should stay private." I say while scrunching up my face in disgust.

She laughs evilly and continues vacuuming. I get up from the couch and make my way towards Ashley's room.

"Ash?" You in here?" I'm looking around her room and look in her bathroom to see if she's in there. Nothing. I walk back out and head towards the back door.

I see her on the back end of their property. She walking around with her jeans tucked into some mud boots and an oversized heavy coat. What is she doing? She looks like she looking for something. And she's carrying a large shovel.

I step out on too the porch and watch her. I wrap my arms around my body and wait for her to notice me. She finally turns around and sees me standing there and starts to make her way back to the house.

"Hey beautiful." She says while climbing the stairs to the porch. She leans the shovel against the railing before coming up to me and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Ash. What were you doing?" I ask while nodding my head in the direction she just came from.

"Oh that…umm..nothing. It was nothing. " She says pulling me towards the house. While we are walking I notice her look over her shoulder back towards the woods. "How was practice?" She asks quickly changing the subject.

I'm just going to ignore it for now. "It was hell. More of a punishment than practice." I remember how tired I am. "Do you have plans tonight?" I ask and she looks to be in thought before she shakes her head no.

"I told Aiden I'd meet him at The Horseshoe later for drinks. You up for it?" I ask while she takes off her boots and jacket before we walk into the house and take a seat on the couch.

"Yeah that sounds good. We haven't really gone out in awhile. It will be nice to hang out with our friends." She says while sliding between my legs so her back is to my front. I wrap my arms around her.

"Speaking of friends…Do you think you know anyone who might be interested in Aiden?" I ask hopefully. I want to come through for my friend.

"You know, I think Brooke might be crushing on him. I'll call and invite her." She says while we sit comfortably with each other.

"Invite who, where?" Kyla says walking into the room eating a banana.

"The Horseshoe tonight. We're going to go have some drinks, maybe dance, you know something we haven't done in a while." I tell Kyla.

"Sounds fun. I'll call Glen." She says while throwing herself on the opposite couch.

"We didn't invite you my dear sister." Ashley says grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over us.

"I didn't need an invitation. I invited myself. Plus what kind of party would it be without me?" She asks like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess you're right." Ashley says dramatically. They give each other a hard time but deep down you can see how much they really care for one another. They would do anything for the other. I remember all the times Kyla has tried to kill me in the past two weeks. Nobody messes with her sister.

-X-X-X-

"She's so hot Spencer. How did you get Ashley to pull that off?" Aiden asks while staring at Brooke who's talking to Ashley across the room. We're at the bar getting another round for our table.

"Brooke is the first person Ash thought of. She thinks Brooke might be crushing on you. So don't screw it up meat head." I tell Aiden while taking a sip of my beer.

"I'll try not to. But I can't help how nervous I get around girls." He says while blushing.

"You're not nervous around me." I tell him while walking back towards the table.

"Spencer you're not a girl." He says like he didn't say a thing wrong. I look at him to see if he realizes what he's said yet. Nope, still nothing.

"Aiden, girls have vaginas and sorry to inform you but last time I check I had one." I say while we approach the table.

"You know what I mean Spencer. I don't look at you in that way. You're my best friend." Awww he's such a girl.

"Again, are you sure you're not gay?" I whisper to him.

"Spencer." Is all he says. He doesn't want Brooke to hear the tail end of our conversation.

I snicker while taking a seat next to Ashley. "I missed you." She whispers in my ear and placing a kiss on my cheek while I'm hand her a fresh beer.

"Sorry I was too busy explaining to meathead over there how I have a vagina." I whisper back.

"Huh?" She asks confused. I laugh.

"Nothing. He just forgets I'm a girl." I tell her before taking another sip of my beer.

I look around at our group of friends and everybody seems to be having a good time. We needed this. With all the drama we've had the past couple of weeks we all needed a night to just get out and forget.

Glen and Kyla are making out on the other side of the table. Somebody needs to pull them apart soon because Kyla is straddling his lap and his hands are groping her butt. Awkward.

Next to them, Brooke and Aiden look to be in good conversation. Aiden is making Brooke laugh and it looks like they are hitting it off. Good for him.

I throw my arm around Ashley's shoulders and pull her closer. She looks up at me and smiles.

We start laughing at Sherry and Madison who decided to spend all their jukebox money on old school Madonna so they are in the middle of the dance floor "expressing themselves."

"Oh hell no." Glen seethes out.

I turn my head to Glen to see staring towards the bar. I turn my head and see Jeff Ryan at the bar with a drink in his hand.

"Glen, let's just leave." I plead with him when he starts to stand up. Aiden catches the worry in my voice and speaks up.

"Yeah man let's just call it a night and get out of here." He says standing in front of Glen.

"No we were here first. Spencer shouldn't feel like she has to leave a place because of that ass." He says while clenching his fists.

"It's okay Glen. " I say quietly.

"No it's not Spencer." He tells me while not taking his eyes off of Jeff. He starts to take a step towards him when I grab his hand and pull him back. I look at him dead in the eyes.

"Glen please don't make things worse. You're all I have. I can't lose you." I say while tears well up in my eyes. He hears the seriousness in my voice and nods his head and retreats.

We hear a loud laugh across the bar. "Yeah you better listen to princess." Jeff says while taking another sip from his glass that contains an amber colored liquor. I'm guessing its whiskey.

Ashley comes up from behind me and places her hand on the small of my back for comfort. I see Kyla walk up to Glen out of the corner of my eye. She stands right in front of him and whispers something in his ear. His whole body seems to relax with what she told him. Next thing I know Glen is leading Kyla out of the bar in a hurry.

Eww. Eww. Eww.

"Come on baby. Let's go home." Ashley says while taking my hand. "Hey Aiden, you and Brooke want to me us at my house?" Ashley asks Aiden who is standing next to me protectively.

"Um…" He looks at Brooke. "Well I think Brooke and I are going to get a cup of coffee. But I'm going to walk you guys to the car" He says while taking me into a hug.

I nod at him.

"Okay well let's get out of here." He says while leading us out of the bar. I turn to look at the bar one last time and Jeff is there staring me down he sees me look at him and mouths "bye princess". I feel shivers run down my body. He seriously gives me the creeps.

Not to mention he's seriously starting to piss me off.


	13. Thunderstorm of the Year

A/N: Thanks again for the review. You guys make me smile with all of your reviews. Quick shouts to my regular reviews, you know who you are love ya much! Can't wait to see your reviews for this chapter. Enjoy! Expect the next chapter sometimes tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Any word from the school board?" Glen asks me while we are having dinner. We haven't done this in a while. I've missed spending time with him.<p>

"Um yeah I forgot to tell you. They reached a decision to indefinitely expel Jeff." I tell Glen before taking a sip of my soda.

"Well good, but I think you should quit your job Spence." Glen says not looking up at me.

"I don't want to. But I know I should. Just him being there the other night put things into perspective for me. What if I am working behind the bar I won't be able to serve him with out wanting to slap that smug smile off his face." I say. I can't stand seeing him giving me that smile. He finds all kinds of ways to get under my skin.

"Your safety is what is important sis. Just think if you are at the bar and he's drinking we won't know what he would and wouldn't do." Glen says right before taking a bite of food.

"I know. I'll let Charlie know. It's not fair Glen. I feel like I have to live this sheltered life now because he has some sick notion of getting under my skin." I say while moving some food around on my plate. I'm suddenly not so hungry anymore.

"I'm sorry Spence but he'll get bored and eventually leave you alone. He's just mad right now. Give it time and he'll move on." Glen says while getting up and taking his dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"I hope so." I say. I hate feeling like I'm being watched all the time and not just by him. Everybody is around is constantly keeping on eye me.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Umm well I'm not sure yet. So far just going to Ashley's to hang out there. We have a game tomorrow so I'll probably just take it easy tonight." I tell him while picking up the rest of our dinner from the table.

"Okay well I have to get going. I don't want to be late for work. Call me if you need me." He says as he comes up next to me and gives me a kiss on the forehead before he walks out of the house.

_Beep Beep… _

I take out my phone and see a text message from Ashley.

_ADtxt: U Ready? I'm on my way._

_SCtxt: Yup. See u soon._

Ten minutes later Ashley picks me up and we are on our way to her house. I hate being home alone now when Glen isn't there so I was glad Ashley wanted me to come over.

"I invited Aiden and Brooke over." She says not taking her eyes off the road. Ever since the other night at the bar Aiden and Brooke have spent all week together. Ashley did a good job playing matchmaker.

"Sounds good. I haven't really hung out with Aiden this week except for practice." I say happy to see my best friend.

As we pull into Ashley's drive way I notice the grey clouds coming in. The sky has turned darker and the wind is starting to pick up. "Looks like its going to storm." I say while getting out of the car and walking over to Ashley.

She looks up at the sky and looks around her property. "Yeah and the wind is picking up. Go ahead and go inside I'm going to put the car in the garage."

I nod and make my way inside.

Kyla is on the couch sleeping with the news on in the background. I have an urge to run and jump on her and scare the crap out of her. Just as about to make a run towards her Ashley comes in with Aiden and Brooke following behind her.

"Its going to get nasty out there." Aiden says while taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat hanger.

"_This just in the National Weather Service has issued a Sever Thunderstorm for our area. This thunderstorm is said to produce strong winds, gusts and large hail and produce heavy amount of rain. Flooding is possible. We advise everybody to please stay in doors. Don't get out unless you have to…."_

We all turned our attention away from the television as we heard the announcement about the thunderstorm. "Aiden you and Brooke should just stay here tonight. There no sense in you guys getting out in this." Ashley says looking out the back door.

I can see out the door and already the sky has gotten a lot darker since the few minutes I've been inside the house. "Do you have any fire wood? I think we need to start up the fireplace." Aiden asks walking over to where Ashley is standing.

"Yeah its over in that corner of the porch." She says pointing to out the window.

Aiden opens the door and makes his way outside to gather some firewood. He brings in quite a few logs inside before starting up the fire.

"_snnnooooooore"_ We all turn and look at Kyla.

I walk over to her and pinch her nostrils shut. I try not to laugh too loud. She jolts up gasping for air with bugged eyes. "Jesus Spencer! What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" Kyla breathes out frantically.

"Maybe." I answer with the shrug of my shoulders.

She looks around the room and takes in everybody laughing at her. "Keep laughing. We'll see who gets the last laugh." Aiden and Brooke instantly stop laughing. They're scared of Kyla. Ashley starts laughing harder and that eggs me on to laugh harder.

Our laughing dies when a large sound of thunder rattles the house and the lights start to flicker. Instinctively I grab a hold of Ashley and she throws and arm around me and whispers "don't worry baby, I got you," and places a gently kiss on my nose.

We make our way to the couch and engage in light conversation. The raining has picked up and is now a steady down poor. Once in a while thunder will rattle the windows and the wind will make the windows hollow. I get up to look outside the backdoor window. Ashley's back porch and her backyard is starting to accumulate puddles of water.

As I'm watching the wind shake the trees a big crash of thunder and lighting causes me to jump and at that moment we lose power. "Kyla gather all the candles and I'll grab the flashlights." Ashley says while getting up from her position on the couch.

Aiden and Brooke are cuddled up on a love seat but he gets up to help Kyla light all the candles. I'm just about to go help Ashley with the flashlights when something outside catches my eye. I try to take a closer look but I can't see anything because I'm looking into complete darkness and the heavy rain is preventing me from seeing anything.

"Spence, are you okay?" Ashley asks coming up next to me holding a couple of flashlights. I don't turn to look at her I'm too caught up in looking outside.

"Hello Spencer?" Ashley says waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry I just thought I saw some light coming from the woods." I say pointing towards the woods.

Ashley comes closer to me and wraps and arm protectively around me and tries to get a better look outside. "That. Did you see that?" I ask her never taking my eyes off the woods.

"Yeah I saw it. Come on Spence lets back away from this door." She says while guiding me away and towards the couch.

"What was that Ash?" I ask her.

"What was what?" Kyla asks jumping into the conversation.

"I saw a light out in the woods." I inform Kyla and it seems to have gotten Aiden and Brook's attention.

"Maybe it was a headlight from the road." Aiden tells me.

"There aren't any roads out in those woods." Kyla says. Ashley has been strangely quiet this whole time.

"Ash, what's wrong? Why are you so quiet?" She looks at me and opens her mouth and then closes it again. Then she looks at Aiden and she seems to be telling him something with her eyes. He seems to understand because realization comes across his face.

"What was that?" I ask Ashley accusingly.

"What was what Spence?" She answers looking way from me.

"The whole eye thing you just did with Aiden. What was that?" I ask again gesturing between her and Aiden.

"Well… umm…" She is stalling.

"Just spit it out _Ashley_." I say almost angrily.

"Remember Sunday when you came over and I was looking into the woods?" Ashley says and I nod waiting for her to continue.

"Well I was sitting outside in the lounger when I heard some noises coming from the woods. I looked up and saw somebody. I wanted to see who it was so I grabbed the shovel on the porch for protection. But by the time I got out there I didn't find anybody. And since then I've seen light coming from the woods every night." She says while looking at me in the eyes.

"Who is it?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer.

She looks at Aiden. And he looks deep in thought. "We think its Jeff." She says looking back at me.

"What? How come nobody told me? That's it. Where's my bat?" Kyla jumps and leave the rooms. Here we go again.

"Why have you guys been trying to keep this from me?" I ask them disbelieving. "Why didn't you tell me Ash?" I ask her more hurt that she kept this from me.

Kyla comes back into the room with two bats. No mask this time. She takes one bat and sets it next to the front door and walks towards the back of the house and sets the other one next to the back door.

"I didn't want you to get scared. I didn't want you to worry. He hasn't tried to do anything. I think he's just trying to scare us more than anything." She says taking my hand.

I pull it away. "You still should have told me. I asked you that day what you were doing and you said nothing. Why did you feel the need to lie to me?" I don't know why I'm so hurt by her actions. Maybe it's a across between fear and hurt and just finding out that Jeff has been watching the house.

"Glen didn't want us to tell you until he checked it out." Wait what?

"Glen knew too?" I'm fuming. They all knew but me and well Kyla. But I can understand why they didn't tell her. She'd go out there and beat him to death with a bat. I think the rain is the only thing stopping her right now. But they all purposely kept this from me. The three people I trust the most.

"Well yeah, after Sunday it scared me so I had called Glen to see if he would check it out. But he hasn't gotten a chance to come out here." She says like nothing.

"I… I…" I don't say anything. I get up off the couch and make my way towards Ashley's bathroom and lock myself in there in the dark. I should have brought a flashlight.

"Spence, open up." Ashley says whispering into the door "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought I was protecting you by not saying anything."

"No Ash, the three people I trust the most kept something this big from me. If I can't trust you three to be honest with me who am I suppose to trust?" I ask her not really expecting an answer.

Silence.

Thunder rolls and lightening crashes. The house shakes a bit this storm doesn't seem to be letting up.

"Please let me in. I know I messed up. I messed up really bad and there is no excuse. It's just… Spence you're my number one priority. I would do absolutely anything for you and I feel like this whole Jeff thing is my fault. And I don't want to lose you." Why does she think that?

"When we had our first date on the football field. I told you bad things always happen to the people I love. Look what happened to you. Maybe I was being selfish by not telling you what I saw. I thought if I told you maybe you wouldn't feel comfortable here anymore. You would pull away from me and I would lose you."

"So I thought I would get Glen to check it out and run the guy off. I let Glen handle the situation in hopes he would have taken care of it before you found out."

I took in every word she just said. How could she think this whole thing with Jeff was her fault? It's nobody's fault he's just a sorry excuse for a human. I slowly unlock the door and open it up.

"It's no your fault." She was walking out of the bedroom with her head held low when my voice stopped her and she turned around. "Jeff. The attack wasn't your fault." I simply tell her while wrapping my arms around my body.

"But you not telling me he's been watching your house and you hurting me in the process… that is _your_ fault. But I don't blame you." I say while making my way to her bed and sitting down.

"You're not going to lose me. This whole situation isn't going to make me run from you. If anything it's made us stronger. But I need you to be honest with me. You can't keep stuff from me just because you think its best for me. I don't need you to doubt my love for you. I love you Ashley. When I tell you... you're it for me, I mean it. I don't want you to doubt me. I'm not going anywhere." I tell her and she makes her way towards me and sits on the bed next to me.

"I'm really sorry Spencer. It's just you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't see my life without you. The thought of losing you because of that ass …well it scared the shit out of me. Getting this close to you so fast is scary by itself. But I promise not to keep anything from you again. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that my insecurities got in the way of being honest with you. And I'm so sorry that I doubted your love. That I doubted our love." She tells me with sincerity in her voice.

I take her arms and pull her down onto the bed with me. I run my fingers through her hair and relish in the fact that we are strong enough to get through anything together. We lay there for a bit longer in the dark and listening to the rain. We hear the hums of Aiden, Brooke and Kyla talking in the living room. But more clearly we hear the rain pounding on the roof.

I need to apologize to Aiden. I know he was only doing what Ashley and Glen asked of him. I'm just upset that he kept it from me but I can't hold grudges. Life is too short. I know that from experience. Losing my parents has taught me you can't take relationships for granted.

"Come on, Let's go join the others." I say getting up from the bed and holding out my hand to help her up. We walk out of the bedroom and when we enter the room everybody turns to look at us.

"I'm sorry Aiden. I understand why you kept it from me." I tell him before taking a seat on the couch.

"Don't worry about it Spence. I should be apologizing to you. We were only doing what we thought was best for you." He says apologetically. I nod at him.

I can't sit still. I get up and walk towards the back window. I look out into the woods. I see the light again. It doesn't stay on too long. I look to my left and see the bat Kyla left leaning against the wall. I reach down and wrap my hand around base and grip it tightly.

"Spence come away from the window. You're just going to make yourself upset. I called Glen while you were in the bedroom. He can't make it out here the roads are flooded." Aiden says while turn to look at me from the couch.

I just can't take it anymore. Before I know it I'm ripping the door open and I'm running outside towards the woods with the bat in my hand. I have a death grip on the bat.

While I'm running I can hear everybody screaming at me to stop and come back. The raining is pour down on me. It's pitch dark, except for the lightening that flashes every so often. I'm soaked to the bone. It's cold outside, at least 50 degrees if not colder. I have no shoes on but right now there is not a clear thought in my mind. I'm purely acting on impulse.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I scream towards the woods as I raise the bat up. Thunder rolls and the wind is making it hard for me to stand up straight.

"COME ON YOU PRICK. COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF." I scream again this time taking a swing of the bat.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." I scream with tears cascading down my face. I'm tired. I'm tired of him getting underneath my skin. "Just leave me alone." I whisper out one last time.

I feel somebody grab my shoulder and instinctively I pull away and raise the bat to swing. But I lower it when I see Ashley standing there with an umbrella. "Spencer, come on. Let's go inside and get you warmed you up." I nod and let her warp her arm around my shoulders as we walk towards the house.

"You to Kyla. Come on kujo." Ashley says and I turn to see Kyla standing 3 feet from where I was with a bat in her hand looking into the woods. That's my girl. I knew I'd have back up. Kyla points the bat in the air towards the woods and clearly says "better watch yourself," before turning away to follow Ashley and I back into the house.

-X-X-X-

"Spencer, what the hell were you thinking?" Ashley asks while turning on the bath water.

"I wasn't." I say shaking from the coldness of being outside in the rain. I have a towel wrapped around me but it's not enough to stop the shivers.

"Here get undressed and get it. I'll be right back." She says turning her back and walking out of the bathroom. I slowly start to take my drenched clothes off of me and jump into the hot bath Ashley has prepared for me.

She comes back in carrying six or so candles and places them around the room and bathtub before lighting them. We are still without power and by the looks of it we won't be getting it back any soon. When she finishes lighting the candles she undresses in front of me and steps in the tub behind me.

"I'm sorry I you had to get out in the rain to come get me. I don't know what happened I just snapped. I just felt myself loose all control when I saw the light in the woods again." I tell her while she's massaging my shoulders.

"Its okay baby. I just don't know what you thought you were going to accomplish going out there." I don't know either.

"What do you think he's doing out there? Why would he just be watching us?" I ask her.

"I don't know. At first I thought maybe he was checking the place out. But I see the light almost every night. I think he's just trying to scare us."

"If anything I think he's just stranded out there tonight. The roads are flooded and probably got stuck out there. I don't think he's going to do anything." She assures me. "I won't let anything happen to you Spencer." I turn around and kiss her. She always knows what to say to me to make me feel better. She makes me feel safe. I'm always safe with her.


	14. You Need To Clear Your Head

After our bath, we spent the rest of the night talking with Kyla, Aiden and Brooke. I tried to forget about my moment of weakness where I just lost it. But I just don't know how much longer I can take it. He's starting to affect the people around me and that is what is starting to really pissing me off.

We woke up this morning to silence. The rain had stopped sometime during the early morning hours and the power was back up and running. Ashley turned on the news and we found out that most of the main streets in town where now available to drive on.

We're all sitting at the kitchen table talking and finishing up breakfast when there is a knock at the door. We look at each other before Kyla gets up from the table to answer it.

"Is he still back there? I tried to get here as fast as I could but I had to wait until the water receded." Glen storms through the house towards the back door.

"We don't know but hold on let me grab my bat." Kyla says hurriedly following Glen to the back door. I get up and make my way towards him.

"Don't ever keep something like that from he again. " I say slapping the back of his head. "I deserve to know what is happening, especially when it concerns me. Got it?"

"Sorry baby sis. I just didn't want to freak you out more than you already are." He tells me looking down at his shoes. He feels bad.

"Its okay Glen, but just don't do it again." I tell him before stepping into his arms and giving him a hug.

He pulls away, "excuse me I'm going to go out into those woods to see if he's still out there so I can _kindly_ ask him to leave." He opens up the back door and walks out towards the woods with Kyla closely behind him with her bat.

When he's half away to the woods Aiden runs out the back door rushing to catch up with them leaving Ashley, Brooke and I in the house. We're all watching from the window as the three of them walk into the woods and disappear from our sight.

_I sigh._

Ashley comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me protectively and kisses the back of my ear. I let my body fall limp into her arms and snuggle closer in to her.

"Do you think we need to take those bats away from Kyla?" Brooke asks laughing. We join in on the laughter because she really did break the tension that was in the room.

"Yeah I'll have Glen hide them." Ashley says trying to catch her breath from the laughing.

We look back out and see them all approaching the house. Glen's carrying Kyla's bat and she looks pissed.

I open the back door and walk out on to the porch. "Was he out there?" I ask them while they are climbing the stairs to the porch.

"No, but I think he's been watching the house for a while." Glen says disbelievingly.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asks curiously.

"He's watching from a small hut, complete with four walls and a roof." Glen answers.

"Yeah and I was about to knock the place down until RoboCop over there took my bat." Kyla says pointing to Glen.

"We don't want to piss him off Ky." Glen tells a fuming Kyla.

"But he's using that place to watch our house. What can we do? He just out there watching us. It's creepy. Can't we do anything?" Kyla pleads with Glen. He takes her in his arms and kisses her cheek for comfort.

Ashley is just quiet. I wrap my arms around her for comfort and she falls back into them. I place a kiss behind her neck. I hate that he has been watching her house. I'm try grasp everything Glen just said.

"I'm going to look into it. I'll ask the other officers to see if we can find a way to get him out of those woods. Ashley, do you know if you guys own anything past the obvious property line?" Glen says turning around and pointing towards the trimmed grass that meets the woods.

"I don't know. I need to look in the office for the land survey. Daddy left us this house but we don't really know anything about the property." Ashley says stepping out of my embrace and heads inside the house.

"Spence we should head up to school soon and get some extra practice in so we are prepared to play in these wet and muddy conditions." Aiden says and we all head in the house behind Ashley.

"Yeah you're probably right. I don't think I can suffer through another punishment Sunday." I cringe thinking about how last Sunday was pure hell.

"Ash?" I call around her room and bathroom. She's not in there. She's probably in the office looking for the paperwork on the house. I make my way towards the front of the house. "Hey Ash?"

"In here Spence." I can faintly hear her say. I walk in to a pair of french doors to the right of the front door. It's a nice office complete with big mahogany desk. I walk over to the office chair and sit down. She doesn't stop what she's doing.

"Have you found anything yet?" I ask. She sight and comes and sits in my lap.

"No but I hope I do. I'm going to protect you Spence just like I told you I would. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you. I love you." She says and buries her head in the crook of my neck.

"I know you will do everything to make sure I'm okay." She looks up at me and I kiss her neck. "But it's my fault we are in this position so we will do everything we can to protect each other and be there for each other."

She leans down and starts to kiss me. I run my tongue along her bottom lip. Things quickly become heated.

"You ready Spen…..Oopps sorry." Aiden says backing out of the room.

We giggle and I give her a chaste kiss on the lips. She leans her forehead against mine. "I love you too Ashley." She smiles and kisses my nose before she pulls away.

"Where are you going?" She pouts.

"I'm going to head to the school with Aiden to get some practice in before the game. But I'll see you at the game" I tell her.

She nods and kisses me again.

"Yeah I'll see you at the game baby." She says before going back over to the filing cabinet and rummaging through it again. I'm so lucky to have her.

-X-X-X-

"Come on Spencer. You can't be off today." Aiden says as I miss another field goal.

"I know Aides. I just have all this crap on my mind." I say walking towards the bench to get a drink of water.

"You need to clear your head before the game." He says as we take a seat on the bench.

"I just feel like it's my fault now that that psycho is watching Ashley's house."

"Stop. Look let it go just for a couple of hours. We need to start getting ready for the game. Go take a shower, relax your body and try to clear you head." He says standing up and walking towards the school.

As we are walking towards the locker rooms I notice Ashley's car. She's here early. I walk into the locker room and she's sitting by my locker waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful." I walk up to her and give her kiss.

"Hey baby, how was your practice with Aiden?" she asks standing up and walking next to my locker.

"Not too great. I was missing a lot. I just need to find away to forget everything for the next few hours." I say as I start to gather up my shower stuff. "I think I'm too stressed."

"Well I came bearing good news."

"What's that?" I give her my full attention.

"Our actual property line is about 2 miles deep into the woods." I smile. "I got the paperwork to Glen and they are trying to track down Jeff to let him know that he is trespassing and if they catch them back there again the owner will press charges." She tells me excitedly.

"That's great news baby." I want to take her into my arms and kiss her but I'm all sweaty and dirty from practicing with Aiden. I just kiss her cheek.

"Yeah I was excited I just wanted to get as fast as I could to tell you."

"Yeah I didn't expect to see you here this early."

"So you need to clear that head of yours huh?" She wiggles her eyebrows and smiles devilishly at me.

"Yeah…Aid" before I can say anything else she grabs me by my shirt and pulls me in a shower stall and closes the curtain behind us.

She pushes me up against the wall and kisses me forcibly. We quickly start undressing each other. After our clothes are shed, Ashley reaches over and turns on the hot water. Steaming hot water is cascading down our naked bodies and the steam fills the tiny stall.

"I'm about to make you cum so hard you going to have trouble remembering your own name." She whispers in my ear before taking my earlobe into her mouth. She pulls away and looks me in the eyes right before kneeling down in front of me and lifting my left leg onto her shoulder.

Oh God. She penetrating her tongue deep into my center I can hardly stand up straight. I grab on to her hair and slightly pull at it. "Oh baby…." I plead as I close my eyes and throw my head back onto the cold shower tiles when my whole body shakes with pleasure.

I pant as she comes up to kiss me softly. She runs her hands up my body and stops at my breast. She looks at me while taking a nipple in to her mouth. I wrap a leg around her small waist. While sucking on my erect nipple her other hand travels down to my center and slowly drags her fingers up and down between my folds.

She enters me with two fingers and I gasp at her entrance. She very slowly thrusts in and out of me. She frees my nipple and start to kiss, suck and bite at my neck. She begins to thrust harder and faster and I wrap my other leg around her body. She supports my full body weight against the wall while her fingers viciously attack my center. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer as I possibly can.

"Just come for me baby…" She whispers into my neck.

"Only for you baby…" I say right before I close my eyes and let go and a massive eruption takes over my body. She leans her head down on my chest and pants "I love you Spence."

-X-X-X-

It's almost game time and during my shower, Ashley did more than clear my head. Now I need to concentrate on this game and not think about all the things she did to me in the shower.

"Feeling better Spence?" Aiden asks while throwing a ball around with the backup quarterback before the game.

"Fantastic." I'm feeling a little dazed.

"Good. We need you to be 100% today." He says coming over to me.

The game is about to start. We lost the toss and the other team has decided to receive the ball. So I'm making my way on the field and towards my mark and my teammates are lining up on either side of me. I look at Ashley before I kick and place my hand over my heart. She does the same thing. The referee blows the whistle and I run up to the ball and kick it.

The punt returner didn't get any good yardage on that kick. My team is playing with a chip on their shoulder. We all do not want to endure another Sunday of hell. I'm watching the game from the sidelines and the defense causes a fumble and we recover in the end zone. We scored our first touchdown of the night. I run onto the field to kick for the extra point.

Ashley being a cheerleader is really starting to become distracting. I just can't keep my eyes off of her while she cheers. She jumps in the air and her little skirt comes up every now and then. I can hear her chant, _"Go Cobras Go." _I can't help but watch her. She looks at me and sees me watching her. She smiles and winks at me. I laugh and blush that I've been caught.

Aiden is on fire tonight. He's complete 95% of his passes and has 3 touchdown passes and 1 rushing touchdown. I'm just glad the game doesn't come down to me today. I haven't been needed to kick a field goal tonight, just the extra points.

"Way not to suck it up out there Dennison." I say when he comes and takes a seat by me and wipes his sweat on a towel.

"Shut it Carlin. You're just mad you're not getting a chance to kick tonight." He says throwing his sweaty towel at me.

"Jerk." I say throwing the towel back at him laughing. "Now don't blow it."

We win the game in true shut out fashion. 35-0.

"I'm glad you guys took me seriously last week. We needed this win. I'm proud of all of you for bouncing back after last's week loss." Coach tells us after the game. "Next week we don't have a game so take this time to rest up and come back to win the last few games of the season." He tells us and most of the guys holler and clap.

I'm just glad this day is over with and we walked away with a victory. All I want to do now is spend time with my beautiful girlfriend.


	15. Into The Woods

A/N: As promised an update today for _drunkb4dark_.

* * *

><p>"You ready to leave babe?" Ashley comes up to my locker with her gym bag over her shoulder.<p>

I look around and make sure I have everything. "Yeah…Let's go." We walk out of the locker room hand in hand out to her car. When we get there Aiden and Brooke are standing next to it talking.

"What's up you guys?" I ask approaching Aiden and Brooke.

"We wanted to see if you guys want to go grab a bite to eat? Celebrate our little victory." Aiden says wrapping his arms around Brooke.

"Yeah that sounds good. Where's Kyla? We should call her." I turn to Ashley and ask.

"Last I talked to her, she wasn't feeling to good." Ashley says opening up her car and throwing both our bags into the trunk.

"Okay well how about we meet at Stefanio's?" Brooke suggests.

"Yeah that sounds really good. I could go for some Italian food." Aiden says starting to walk to his car.

"Okay we'll see you guys there." I tell them before I get in the passenger seat of Ashley's mustang.

"You played good today Spence."

"What? I barely even played. Aiden went all Peyton Manning on us tonight." I laugh taking her hand in mine. "Plus I'm glad I didn't play. Somebody had me in a daze. You were looking really hot in your cheer outfit today." I say giving her my best eye brow wiggle.

"I saw you watching me."

"How can I not? My girlfriend is sexy and wearing a cheerleading outfit doing little flippys." I say and she laughs.

"Flippys? Really Spence?"

"Hey, you started it by calling my kicking, "kicky thingy"" I pout at her.

She laughs as she parks the car next to Aiden's truck. We get out of the car and she comes over and intertwines our fingers and leads us into the restaurant. We spot Aiden and Brooke over at a corner booth and walk over and take a seat across from them.

"What's good here?" I ask the table.

"Pizza." "Pasta" "Everything."

I get a collection of responses from everyone. I look over the menu and decide to go with lasagna. The waitress makes her way over and takes all of our orders.

"Aiden, did Spencer tell you the good news?" Ashley asks while taking a sip of her water.

Aiden looks at me confused. "No, what news?"

"I told Spence before the game that we own part of those woods. Last I talked to Glen he was looking for Jeff to inform him to stay off the property."

"Really? That's great Ash. I bet hearing that before the game was a relief for you Spence." Aiden asks unaware of the real reason of my happiness before the game. "You did seem better during the game. I glad you were able to clear your head."

I blush.

_Cough_. Ashley choked on some of her water. I pat her back more to ease her embarrassment than anything else.

Brooke laughs. Ashley glares at her. I'm guessing Brooke heard us in the shower before the game.

Aiden being a guy is complete clueless with all the silent conversations taking place at the table.

Ashley's embarrassment is saved when a phone starts ringing. We all start looking for our phones but stop when hear Ashley say "hello."

"Hello?...okay calm down…. What?... ok now slow down…. Kyla I can't understand you, you are talking to fast and too loud….We'll be right there… Okay okay bye." Ashley says before hanging up.

"What's up?" I ask Ashley while grabbing her hand and taking it in mine.

"I don't know. We need to go." She says standing up and digging around in her purse. "Kyla was hysterical. All I could make out was noises, glass, bat." She says worriedly throwing some money the table and start walking towards the exit.

I nod and give Aiden and Brooke an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it Spence. We will follow you guys to Ashley's" He says as we walk briskly out of the restaurant.

When I make it out, Ashley already has the car running and is waiting for me. I climb in and Ashley's speeds all the way to her house.

As we approach the house we see Glen's cruiser in the driveway with the lights on with no siren. Ashley frantically parks the car, jumps out and run into the house.

I'm about half way out of the car when Aiden and Brooke pull up behind Ashley's car.

"What 's going on Spence?" Aiden asks shutting the door to his car.

"I don't know we pulled up at the same time meat head." I say running into the house.

When I reach the doorway I see Kyla sitting on the couch scared out of her mind and Ashley is kneeling in front of her. I look around and see Glen by the back door. One of the back door windowpanes is broken. And there is glass on the floor.

"Kyla what happened?" I hear Ashley ask her shaken up sister.

"I was in my bedroom asleep. I wasn't feeling good so I was just trying to sleep it off. I woke up to use the bathroom and I heard glass shatter. I thought maybe you were home so I called out for you. But nobody answered." Kyla says getting up from the couch to pace the room.

"I was on my way to my room to get my bat but remembered half way there somebody hid them room me." She glares at Glen. "When I made it back to my room I heard the backdoor slam shut. I just came in here and called you and Glen"

"So you didn't see who it was?" Ashley asks taking a seat on the couch.

"No I wasn't going to go out there without my bat. Are you crazy?" Kyla says disbelievingly.

I go and sit down next to Ashley and taking her hand in mine and intertwining our fingers.

"I'm going to go check my room and see if everything is okay in there. I'll be right back." Ashley says getting up from the couch giving me a chaste kiss and leaving the living room.

"I can fix that window for you guys. I'll just need to go and get my tools and some glass. I'll be back in a few." Aiden says while leading Brooke out of the house.

"GLEN! Where the fuck is that bat?" Ashley screams coming out of her room. "You know what, never mind." She says while retreating to the kitchen. She comes back through the living room carrying a butches' knife and walking out the back door.

What the hell is she doing? I don't have time to process that thought long enough because before we know it Glen, Kyla and I are chasing out after Ashley. Glen catches up to her and grabs the knife from her. But that doesn't stop her determination.

"Baby, stop what are you doing?" I say pulling on to her hand. "No. I've had enough Spencer. I'm tired of his messing with you. He will not do this anymore."

"Baby we don't know it was him." I try to reason with her.

"Yeah Ashley come on let's go back into the house." Glen says with authority.

"Cut the crap Glen. I'm gonna kill him. I know it was him." We reach the woods and we are walking to what I assume is the direction where the hut is.

"Ash wait. How do you know it was him?" I ask and she stops for a minute. Maybe more so to catch her breath from the jogging.

"Our football is gone." She says with venom dripping with every word spoken.

I look at her and I know she's serious. I'm pissed too. We both take off angry in a hurry to get to him.

I can faintly hear Glen calling for back up on the radio.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU ASSHOLE." Ashley screams while we approach the hut. We hear shuffling inside.

"We know you're in there." She says again taking a step forward and grabbing the biggest limb on the ground she can find.

I do the same.

"Just give us the ball back and get off my property before I have you arrested for trespassing. In fact, I have an officer right here to help escort you off." There's no denying Ashley is beyond pissed.

"I'll leave and give you the ball back if princess here leaves town." We hear a dark snotty voice answer back.

I raise my eyebrows at Ashley and look at her in confusion.

"She's not leaving town." Ashley speaks up. "Why are you doing this?" She screams out.

"Because she stole everything I ever worked for. It's all because of her all my years of hard work have been wasted. She just needs to leave town. Everything was going according to plan before she came along and messed it all up. She took everything away from me." Jeff says viciously.

"What did she take from you? What are you talking about?" Ashley asks. I see her taking big deep breaths, trying to control her anger. "Just leave her alone. I love her and I'll do anything to protect her. Just leave her alone."

"That's not how it's suppose to be. You're supposed to love me!" He screams out. Ashley and I turn and look at each other in shock.


	16. The Truth

A/N: I had great feedback from the last chapter I'm glad you all enjoyed it.

_PurpleLover92_: It's pretty sad how one guy (Peyton Manning) can carry a team on his back. I try not to post so much but I get excited and just wanna get the next chapter out. lol

_Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_: You don't know how excited I was to see your review. Thank you for your kind words. Fear Itself is my absolute favorite story. I've read it maybe 3 or 4 times. :)

_Drunkb4dark_: well you asked so nicely I couldn't deny you an update.

_noodles307_: I'm glad you liked it. You're reviews always make me :)

Thanks to everybody else who reviewed. I'm glad that cliffhanger all left you guys wanting more. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" Ashley demands very loudly.<p>

I take a minute and look around. Glen is no longer behind us. I don't know where he went.

The door to the hut opens and Jeff steps out of the hut with the football in his hands. "You want this? You want this so bad? Why, because princess over there gave it to you? It's just a football." He says full of anger as saliva spits from his mouth.

"It's not just a football to me." Ashley softly pleads with him

"What's funny is you don't remember me." He pauses and shakes his head. "I've watched you for years. This hut has been in these woods for years and you never knew it." He says gesturing towards the hut. Ashley looks taken back.

"I came to your dad's funeral. I let you cry on my shoulder. We were kids then, but since that day I've been in love with you. But after that day you never once looked at me. Always too busy with the popular kids, Miss captain of the cheerleading squad." He seethes with venom dripping from his mouth.

"I was a nobody then. I wore glasses and hung out with the chess team. After you laughed in my face when I asked you to the prom I decided to change who I was. I gained weight and put on muscle weight. I start playing football so I could join the college team and impress you." He says looking at her never blinking.

"This was my year. I was going to show the head cheerleader who I was. I was going to impress you on the field. I was going to ask you out and you would finally love me, but you…" he turns to point at me. "You ruined everything. You showed up and you made the team like nothing and you get the first game ball because you kicked it. I was out on that field too and to top it off you started dating my girl." He breathes out angrily.

"I've watched you night after night sit on that porch together. Time and time again I couldn't scare you away. Now its time for you to leave this town and go back where you came come." He says taking a step towards me.

Ashley shakes her head no. "I'm not your girl. I was never yours to begin with. My heart belongs to Spencer. It will always be Spencer. I'm sorry. I will never love you." She says as clenches tighter to the limb in her hand.

"Please just give me back the ball." She pleads again.

"No. You want it? Go get it." He throws the ball as far as he could. We follow the direction it was thrown with our eyes but we can't see where it landed. It's too dark out and the moon isn't shining that brightly in the woods.

"You bastard." She seethes and starts to run towards him.

"Ashley, NOO!" I scream and run towards her to try to grab her.

I try to catch her but its too late she runs at him and starts swinging her tree limb at him. She swinging with everything she has but her strength isn't enough. It doesn't look like the limb is causing any damage.

I come up to them and bring my limb up to start hitting him but just as I'm about to swing he dodges Ashley' limb and she falls to the ground from all the strength she's swinging with. He ignores her and inches towards me. I'm swinging my limb and hitting nothing but the air between us. I aim lower and hit him on the leg, but my limb breaks in half. Oh shit.

"Seems like we've been in this position before, right princess? Only this time you don't have prince charming to come and save the day." He says taking a step forward and I follow suite and take a step back.

I look over to my right and see Ashley getting up off the ground. She's trying to be as quiet as possible. But the leaves from the tree are covering the ground and when she steps she makes a crunching sound.

Jeff hears her turns his head towards her. She starts to runs towards him and jumps on his back. She's trying to dig her nails in to his neck. He wiggles out of her hold and throws her as hard a he can into the hut. Her head hits the wall of the hut and a faint cracking sound could be heard.

"ASSSSHHHLLLEEEEY" I scream as I take a tentative step forward. She doesn't acknowledge me. She hasn't opened her eyes yet. I need to get to her.

I don't care anymore I have to get to her. I try to take a step in her direction but Jeff takes a step in the same direction. He's not going to let me get to her. I'm pissed. I want nothing more than to make sure Ashley is okay. I clench my hands by my side and look for anything I can use to protect myself.

I don't care about myself. I just need to get Ashley some help. I need to get to her. I see a big branch a little to my right. I quickly pick it up. I run at him and hit him in the head he falls over.

I waste no time getting to Ashley. "Ashley, baby can you hear me? Wake up! Please baby…" I don't get to finish my rant because I'm being pulled around from Ashley and throwing away from her.

I quickly try to stand up but he leaps at me and knocks me to the ground. I start to kick at his face. He's too strong for me. He's grabbing my legs and holding them together.

I look to my right and see a good sized rock I grab it and slam it against his head as hard as I could. Blood starts to drizzle from his forehead. "Damni, you stupid bitch." He seethes. I pissed him off. He punches me in the gut. I'm still struggling against his hold. He punches me again and again in the gut. The pain is overwhelming.

I see Glen in the distance running towards us with other officer behind him. "Fuck You." I yell right before spitting in his face. He throws one more punch to my gut and then to my face. Then everything goes black.


	17. Waking Up

A/N: Sorry I left you hanging like that. But you knew I'd post soon. I always do.

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes, white walls and the smell of sanitizer surround me. I look around the room and see nobody. I look down at my body and notice I'm lying on a hospital bed and I have an IV hooked up to my hand. I try to remember what happened.<p>

Ashley. I need to get to her.

As I'm about too ripe my IV out of my arm the door to the room opens and in steps a woman in a white coat.

"Good. You're awake. I'm Dr. Roberts. I am your attending doctor. You were pretty out of it when they brought you here. You're going to be okay, just some bruised ribs and a battered face. I will be discharging you soon." She says while reading over my chart not once glancing my way.

"Ashley." I try to whisper out by my voice gets caught in my dry throat.

"Oh Miss Davies? Well you can see her after I discharge you, she's just right down the hall."

"Is she okay?" I ask tentatively.

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to disclose any information to anybody other than family." She says dismissively as she walks out of the room. Okay well somebody needs to pull that stick out of her ass.

"I know that look." Glen says as he enters the room. "I think you might want to hold off trying to kick anybody's ass until your body heals." He chuckles.

"How's Ashley?" I ignore his comment.

"Well she's hit her head pretty hard. They had to run some CAT scans on her but they didn't find anything, which is good. But she hasn't woken up yet. Kyla is with her now." He says looking away from me. "They don't think she'll be out too much longer."

"I need to see her." I say trying to get up from the bed.

"Just wait until they discharge you and then you can go straight over there." Glen says taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

I don't listen I need to get to Ashley. I pull off the tape that's holding down my IV and I slowly pull the IV out.

"What are you doing?" Glen stands up raising his voice at me.

"I'm going to see Ashley. If you think I'm just going to wait around here until Dr. Ahole comes back then you can forget it." I say while walking towards the door.

"Now you can tell me what room she's in or I can walk down this hospital with my ass hanging out of this damn gown until I find her." I tell him. He'll give in. He wouldn't want me baring my bottom for all to see.

"Room 105." He says while following me out of the room.

When I reach her room I take a few breaths before I open the door. I'm scared to see what's behind that door

"It'll be okay baby sis.' Glen says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sigh.

I turn the doorknob and walk in. First thing I see is Kyla, she's sitting in the chair next to Ashley's bed. She has her head down while her hands are holding one of Ashley's hands. I hear her sniff. She's hurting. All they have is each other.

"Hey Ky, How is she?" I ask walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She must not have heard me come in because when I touched her she jerked at my touch.

"Oh Hey Spence." She says placing her hand over her heart. "I … um… she well they said it shouldn't be too much longer until she wakes up. They didn't find any internal damage." She says wiping away tears from her eyes.

I bend down and take her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Kyla. This is my fault." I whisper to her as tears fall from my eyes.

"No Spence, this is not your fault. He is a psycho, who was determined to get her. This would of happened if you had never showed up." She says looking into my eyes. "Please don't blame yourself. Ashley wouldn't want you too."

I nod. I know she's right. Ashley wouldn't want me blaming myself.

I pull away from Kyla and take a step closer to Ashley. I look at all the machines she's hooked up to. They are beeping and I see her heart rate on the monitor to my left.

"I'm going to give you a minute." Kyla says pointing towards the door.

I nod at her and give her half a smile.

I look down at Ashley and take her hand into mine and I take a seat at the chair Kyla just vacated. I bend down and kiss her knuckles and each one of her fingertips.

"Hey baby, I need you to wake up. Not just for me but for Kyla." I pause and run my fingers up and won her arm. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. I'm so sorry." I say tears silently falling from my eyes. "Please I love you, Ashley."

I sit there in silence just holding her hand and watching her. I reflect on the night we just had. I don't even know what happened after I blacked out.

My thoughts are interrupted when the door to the room opens and Aiden steps in. When I see him I run into his arms and start to cry hysterically. He wraps his arms around me, and whispers "its all going to be okay." I try to believe him. I want nothing more than to believe him.

He makes me cry harder at those words. I want nothing more than for everything to just be okay. My knees give out and I fall slowly to the ground. We are sitting in the middle of the floor in Ashley's hospital room. He practically holds me in his lap. He knows I need this. He knows I need to let everything out. And he lets me.

"Let's get you up off the floor Spence." Aiden says while pulling me up with him.

"Thanks for letting me…"

"Don't worry about it Spence. I told you I'll always be here for you." He says interrupting me. "I'm also sorry I wasn't there when all of this happened. I should have protected you, both of you." He says looking towards Ashley. And I notice tears start to well up in his eyes.

"It's okay Aides." I say walking to Ashley's bedside. "You heart was in the right place. You wanted to fix their broken window. You had no idea that we would end up in those woods."

"She'll be okay Spence. She's strong." He says coming up beside me.

I nod.

"Where's Glen?" I ask Aiden.

"He's sitting out in the waiting room with Kyla, Brooke and Madison."

I bend down and kiss Ashley once on the forehead, once on the nose and lastly a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll be back baby." I whisper to her.

I walk out of room and walk towards the waiting room.

"Um… Spence?" I turn around and see Aiden stopped in them middle of the hallway.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Um… do you think maybe you should..uh…you know put some clothes on before walk all over the hospital in that?" He gestures up and down my body.

"Oh right. I forgot." I quickly head back to the room I was in before I went to Ashley's and see my clothes folded on the cabinet next to my bed. I quickly change back into them.

"Better?" I ask while walking out of the room.

"Much. Not that I don't like admiring girl's butts, but it was slightly disturbing looking at yours." He says shoulder bumping me. I scowl and slap his arm playfully as we walk in the direction of the waiting room.

"Nobody told you to look." I reply.

"Yeah well when you're gowns all open in the back it's not hard to miss." He says laughing.

As we walk into the waiting room I see Kyla sitting in Glen's lap while he holds on to her protectively. Brooke and Madison are engaged in conversation and both have red puffy eyes. They're her best friends, they known her most of her life I understand everybody is taking this pretty hard.

I walk over to Glen and Kyla. Glen notices me and whispers something in Kyla's ear. She sits up and straightens herself out. "Everything okay Spence?" Glen asks.

"Yeah, there hasn't been a change." I tell them looking down at my feet. "So what happened after I blacked out?"

"Well after I saw him hit you across the face I lost it. I jumped on his back and almost had at it but the other officers pulled me off of him. He was handcuffed and booked. He will be charged.

"What happened to you? Why did you leave?" I ask remembering when he was with us when we first walked out to the woods.

"When I called in for back up I wasn't getting a response from the dispatcher. I had to go to the cruiser to put in the call. I tried to make it back as fast as I could I'm sorry baby sis. I'm so sorry." He says as tears well up in his eyes.

"It's okay Glen you got there before he could hurt us anymore than he already did." I tell him. He stands up and takes me in his arms. I hug him back.

"Miss Carlin?" I pull out of Glen's embrace and turn towards the voice calling my name. Great. It's Dr. Ahole.

"Yes Dr. Roberts?" I say passively.

"What are you doing? You haven't been discharged yet. You need to get back into your room." She tells me stepping into my personal space. I take a step back.

"Excuse me Dr. Roberts. I've had enough of people pushing me around these last couple of weeks. Last thing I need is some doctor on a power trip." I say dismissively. "If you could just sign my discharge papers and I'll be out of your way." I say while getting her a smile and turning my back to her.

I hear her huff and puff before walking away. My group of friends are just looking at me like I've grown another head. That felt good.

"So exactly how long as Ashley's been unconscious?" I ask Kyla

"Just around 5 hours." She says.

"I just can't believe this is happening." I whisper out. All of a sudden my side start to hurt. I grab my side in pain.

"Easy there Spence you have some bruised ribs." Glen says getting up and leading me to a chair to sit down.

"My pain medication must be wearing off." I say grimacing in pain.

"Spence why don't you go home and get some rest." Kyla tells me.

"I can't leave Ashley." I state looking up at her.

"Spencer, I will be here. Please go home and get some rest. I promise you if there is any change I will call you." She tells me in assurance.

"Okay." I say. There is something I need to take care of. I get up and walk back to Ashley's room. As enter I notice her skin is pale and her lips are dry. Even in for unconscious state she's still the most beautiful girl.

"Hey Ash" I say grabbing her hand. "I'm going to go home and get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can." I say while tears well up in my eyes. "Kyla is going to be here with you. I'll make sure you're not alone."

I kiss her cheek and massage it with my thumb.

I walk back out of the room and to the waiting room. "I'm ready." I say to nobody in particular.

"Let's go Spence. I'm going to stay with you." Aiden says standing up and giving Brooke a hug and kiss bye.

"Don't worry Spence. We'll be here and call you if anything changes." Brooke says taking me into a hug.

I nod and smile.

"I'm going to stay here with Kyla sis. Call me if you need _anything." _Glen says pulling me to a warm embrace and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Glen. She needs you right now." I say motioning my head towards Kyla who is in conversation with Madison.

He nods.

I turn to Aiden and we begin to walk out of the hospital. He throws his arms around my shoulder and I throw my arm around his waist. As we approach his car I turn to him "take me to Ashley's there's something I need to do."


	18. The Things We Do For Our Friends

It's four o'clock in the morning; Aiden and I are out in the woods with flashlights and big coats for warmth.

"He threw it this way." I tell him gesturing a direction with my flashlight. "We have to find it Aiden. " I say flashing my light all round the ground of the woods.

"Don't worry Spence we will find it." He says walking next to me.

We've been out looking in the woods for the football for the past two hours. I have to find it. I want to find it before Ashley wakes up.

"How hard did he throw it?" Aiden asks.

"Well he was pretty mad when he threw it so I'm guessing he put a lot of muscle into it."

"Well lets go a little deeper and you go further to the right and I'll go this way." He says stopping to motion the directions he wants us to go in.

"Okay."

I'm kicking around leaves and branches with my feet. I look in the distance and notice a creek. I've always heard the water running while sitting on the porch with Ashley late at night but I've never seen it until now. It's so pretty. The water is rushing through rocks at a steady pace.

I move my light up and down the creek.

"AIDEN!" I scream. I hear him quickly running towards me.

"What is it Spence?" He asks as he comes to my side.

"There." I say and shine my light on the football.

It's on the other side of the creek suck in between two rocks in the river.

Aiden starts taking off his shoes and jacket. "Aiden don't it's cold." I tell him.

"I don't care Spence. I wasn't there for you guys when ...he… this is the least I can do for you guys." He tells me grabbing on to both my shoulders and looking me into the eyes.

I nod.

He starts to walk into the creek. The water is only calf deep. It's cold. I can tell by the way his face scrunches up in pain when his feet first hit the water. He trying to be careful not to slip and fall into the water.

His lips are turning blue. He's reaches it. Once he grabs the ball the turns around and throws it to me. I catch it and bring it to my chest before setting it down next to me.

I pick up Aiden's jacket and hold it open for him when he comes back. Right as he's about to reach get out of the river he slips on a rock and falls into the river.

"Are you okay?" I ask him while he gets up and out of the creek. He just nods. He is shivering frantically. I throw his jacket around when finally get to me.

"Come on. Let's get you warm." I pick up the football and walk quickly to his truck.

He's so cold his whole face is turning blue. I get him into the passenger side of the truck and I run to the other side and start it.

I turn on the truck and crank the heat all the way up. I move over to the center seat and take off his cold damp shirt then I pull my shirt up over my head and I wrap him in my arms. I use my body heat to warm his body up faster.

I feel his shivering being to slow down and I feel his body go limp. He's fallen asleep, his body is exhausted from all the shivering. I move to put my shirt back on and get back in the drivers seat and drive towards my house.

When we get there I gently nudge him he slowly opens his eyes and looks at me.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says tiredly

"Let's go inside and get some rest." He nods and we get out of the truck and walk into my house.

I run quickly into Glen's room and grab a change of clothes for Aiden. "Here's a change of clothes. You can take a shower in Glen's room and feel free to crash wherever you want. I'm going to shower myself and get some rest." I tell him tentatively.

"I'll be fine Spence." He tells me heading towards Glen's room.

"Thanks Aiden. For helping me get the ball back." I tell him smiling.

"Don't thank me. I owed you." He says right before closing the door to the restroom.

I make my way upstairs. I take a much needed shower and change into some sweat pants and a hoodie. I look at the clock and notice it's 5am. I need to get a few hours rest so I can head up to the hospital. I settle into bed clutching the football tightly to my chest.

-X-X-X

"Hey Spence."

"Huh?" I say opening up my eyes slowly, slightly confused as to where I am.

"Hey, it's 11am. I wanted to see what time you wanted to go back up to the hospital?" Aiden says taking a seat on the side of my bed.

I roll over to stretch and rub my eyes. "I wanna go now. Let me just wash up and we can go. Is that okay?" I ask him sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm on your time. I just figured you wouldn't want me to let you sleep all day." He tells me standing up from the bed and heading towards the door.

"Thanks. You're right I would have been mad at you." I playfully say. I get up and go into my bathroom to wash up. After I wash up I quickly grab the football and head down the stairs so we can leave.

After a couple minutes later we are in the truck on the way to the hospital. I'm nervous. I haven't gotten a call yet about Ashley. Which means she's probably still not awake. Tears wells up in my eyes at the thought of losing Ashley. I can't think that way.

We pull into the parking lot and head to Ashley's room. When we get there I see Madison and Brooke in the waiting area.

"You guys been here all night?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Yeah we just couldn't leave. We didn't want to leave her alone incase Kyla had to leave." Madison tells me taking me into a hug. I look of her shoulder and see Aiden in a much more lovingly and protect embrace.

"If you guys want to go get some rest I'll call if there is a change." I say as I pull out of Madison's hug and she holds on to my hand.

"Um…Yeah. Just call us whenever you hear anything." Madison says looking at Brooke for assurance.

I nod my head and they walk towards the exit.

"Let's go meathead." I say pulling Aiden with me to Ashley's room.

When we get there I walk in quietly and see Kyla in bed with Ashley. She's has her arms wrapped around her waist and her head on her shoulder. She talking to Ashley. She has tears coming down her face.

"Please Ash, don't leave me. I can't lose you too. Please wake up. You were always the strong one. I can't make it without you. I always looked up to you and wanted to be like you. I don't know how to live without you" Kyla says grabbing on to Ashley tighter as tears fall rapidly down her face.

Aiden and I look at each other and give each other a sad smile.

"Hey Ky." I whisper out trying not to startle her.

"Hey Spence, Hey Aiden." She says wiping her tears and getting up from the bed. She straightens her clothes out and sits down on the chair next to Ashley's bed.

I walk over to Ashley and kiss her forehead. "Morning baby." A single tear falls down my face.

"Where's Glen?" I turn to ask Kyla after wiping my lone tear.

"He was called down to the station. They needed his statement to start processing Jeff. Glen told me to tell you that they need to talk to you and Ashley when she wakes up." She says looking away from me and wipes her eyes.

"Have the doctors said anything else?"

"Not really they just come in here and check her vitals and leave. Dr. Roberts was here but she wasn't very helpful."

"Kyla, do you need me to get you anything?" Aiden asks walking up to her chair.

"Um… I really need some coffee. But I'll go get it." She says getting up from her seat.

"I'll join you if you don't mind." Aiden tells her following her to the doorway. He's such a girl. He knows I wanted some alone time with Ashley.

I take Kyla's place in the chair and grab Ashley's hand and rub my thumb along the back of her knuckles. "Ash, I need you to wake up baby. You can't leave me now, I just found you. I need you. Kyla needs you. We still haven't done everything we wanted to do. I still need to take you on another date. I want to take you to the beach. I want to watch the sunset with you in my arms." I say wiping away my tears.

"You're everything to me Ashley Davies…."

I take the football and rub my fingers along the lace. I kiss the ball and tuck it under arm. I bow my head into my hands and start to cry. I'm not strong enough to lose somebody again. It hurts too much. I start to cry harder at the thought of losing her.

"You found it." I jerk my head up and see Ashley holding the football. I start to cry harder. I grab her and start kissing her hand over and over. "Please don't cry baby, you're too beautiful for that." She says caressing my cheek. I lean into her touch.

"I need to call Kyla. Oh and Madison and Brooke." I say standing up and looking for my phone.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me first?" She says with fake anger.

"Right sorry."

"Get over here." She says scooting over and patting the space next to her.

I climb in bed with her and she snakes an arm around my waist pulling me closer to her.

"Are you okay? You've been unconscious for the past 12 or so hours." I say looking into those beautiful brown orbs.

"I feel fine as long as you're here next to me." She says kissing my cheek.

"I should really tell somebody you're awake. We've all be worried. Kyla is a mess." I tell her.

"Okay." She says. I take my phone and call Kyla.

"Hey Ky. She's awake. She…." I say and look at my phone. She just hung up on me.

"How are you? Are you doing okay?" Ashley asks.

"I'm fine. Just a little banged up." I say and she rubs the bruise on my face with her fingertips. "I..uh…I thought I lost you. I can't lose you Ash. You mean too much to me. I love you Ashley Davies."

She looks me in the eyes "I love you too Spencer Carlin." She pulls me into a kiss. It's soft, gently and loving. I can feel the passion and love with this one kiss. She guides her hand to the back of my neck and rubs her fingers through my hair.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better. Don't you ever do that to me again. You scared the shit out of me!" Kyla busts through the door yelling at Ashley with an embarrassed Aiden standing behind her.

"Well hello to you too Kyla. Yes I feel fine. No I don't need anything thanks for asking." Ashley says sarcastically.

"You just wake up from being comatose and you're still a bitch. Yup you are my sister." Kyla says huffing and puffing sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

I snicker at the sisterly exchange.

"Hey Ash, I'm glad you're up. I don't think I could have handled that one any longer." Aiden says pointing to me. I glare at him.

"Thanks for taking care of her for me." Ashley says smiling at him.

"I don't know how you do it. She's a handful." He says jokingly.

"Hey "she's" still in the room. And I can take care of my self thank you." I say crossing my arms in front of me.

"Right. Because I had to remind you to put clothes before you showed the whole hospital you're pale ass." I gasp at him and flick him off.

"Aww baby, you gave the hospital a free show?" Ashley says laughing and trying to pull me closer and I pull away. "Come on Spence you know I love your pale ass." She giggles.

I push her playfully. And she starts tickling me when an annoying voice disrupts us.

"Ah good Ashley you're up. How are you feeling? Miss Carlin please get out of bed with Ashley, that bed is for patients only." Dr. Roberts says walking into the room and pulling out Ashley's chart.

"Hey Liz, I feel fine. When can I go home?" Ashley says to Dr. Roberts putting her arm around me protectively keeping me in place. I give Dr. Roberts a smug smile and she rolls her eyes. Wait. Ashley. Liz. They know each other?

"Well we want to keep you a little longer for observation but if there are no problems we can let you go in 24 hours. How's that sound Ash?" Oh I see we are on short name basis now.

"Great I can't wait to go home with my beautiful girlfriend here." Ashley says placing a kiss on my cheek. Ha ha take that _Liz_. Stop Spencer we don't need any more drama.

Dr. Roberts looks less than thrilled that Ashley just kissed my cheek.

"So does everything look okay?" Kyla asks trying to break the tension in the room. I see Aiden laughing out of the corner of my eye. I send him an evil glare. He laughs loud enough to grab everybody attention.

They all turn to look at him. He quickly opens his open and holds it up…"text message." He says laughing.

I laugh too. Ashley, Kyla and _Liz _all look at us confused.

"Anyways, yes everything looks fine. We didn't see any internal damage with all of the test we ran. You just hit your head hard and your body went into shock. But is there anything I get you or do to make you more comfortable?" She says the last part seductively.

"Oh jeez" I whisper under my breath.

"What was that?" Dr. Robert says.

"Oh uh…Do you have any cheese? Ashley loves cheese." I say and Aiden bust out laughing. Once again Kyla and Ashley both give me _"what the fuck" _looks.

"Well I can check if that's what you want?" She says tentatively.

"Yes please do. Thank you. Run along now." I say dismissing her with my hand.

She walks out of the room and Aiden just looses it. He is almost on the floor dying of laughter and I just roll my eyes at him.

"What was that about?" Ashley asks confused.

"That was me telling _Liz_, she doesn't need to be coming on to my girlfriend while I'm sitting right next to her." I say like if we were talking about the weather.

"Aww is my little Spency jealous?" Ashley says pinching my cheeks.

"No." I say turning red. She gives me a yeah right look. "Okay yes. First psycho wants you and now you're on first name basis with Dr. Ahole. I won't just be letting all these weirdo try to steal you from me." I say pouting.

"Dr. Ahole? Seriously Spence? And you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right were I want to be. Here. With you. And nobody can ever change that." She says pulling me into a loving kiss.

"Uggh" Kyla and Aiden both say in unison.

"If you don't like it leave." I tell them jokingly.

"Speaking of psycho, what happened with Jeff and everything?" Ashley asks seriously.

"Well after he threw you into the hut and hit your head I tried to get to you but he wasn't letting me. He finally tripped me up and I started trying to fight him off and he hit me in my ribs because I was struggling so much and he took a punch to my face and I blacked out."

"Where the hell was Glen?" She says angrily.

"He said we was trying to call for back up but his radio wasn't working. He had to go to the cruiser to use the car radio." I tell her.

"And you?" She turns and asks Aiden angrily.

"I left to go get the materials and tools to fix your broken window. I'm sorry Ash. I'm sorry. I should have been there. I should have protected you." He says with sincerity.

She nods. "It's okay. I'm just mad that he hurt you Spence. I shouldn't have gone out there to face him. I just snapped. If I hadn't of lost it you wouldn't have gotten hurt. You would have these bruises on your body." She says kissing the bruise on the side of my face.

"No Ash. Please don't blame yourself. This is not your fault." I plead with her.

"Its my fault. It's all my fault." She says crying.

"Baby, don't cry. Look I'm okay. I'm fine. We're fine." I say wrapping my arms around her.

She nods but doesn't stop the silent tears streaming down her face.


	19. Moving Forward

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I love every single one of them. I did miss a day of posting my apologies I went to the football game and then the wifey and I are buying a new house so we had a meeting to attend.

But anywho, on with the story... We will find more about Ashley and Dr. Liz Roberts past. Also this is Spencer's story to tell I'm debating on doing a brief Ashley POV. Would you guys be interested?...Enjoy and Review! :)

* * *

><p>We've all been sitting in Ashley's hospital room just talking Kyla, Aiden, Ashley and I. Well more so just Kyla and Aiden. I join in the conversation here and there. I'm worried about Ashley. Since she found out about Jeff knocking me out it's almost as she's pulled away from me.<p>

She won't look at me. I have my arms wrapped around her but I feel so far away from her.

"Are you okay?" I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah. Fine." She says looking out the window. I don't question her further. I know something is bothering her but I'll let her tell me on her own time.

A few minutes later Glen comes walking into the room in regular street clothes. "Hey Ashley, I'm glad you're up." He says walking over to sit close to Kyla.

"Hey, Thanks." She's being really short with everybody. Glad to see it's not only me.

"An officer will be coming to see you either today or tomorrow to get a statement for you." Glen says to Ashley and she nods.

"Spence I need you to go down to the station and give your statement to Officer Marks." He says in cop mode.

"Ugh why can't all of this just be over with?" I say bitterly.

"It will Spence. I promise you. Don't worry the judge denied him bail. And he will be in court again sometime within the next two weeks. He'll get his."

"I hope so." I say turning red with anger. I just think about everything he put me through. All the years he stalked Ashley.

"Well I'm going to go home and get some rest." Kyla says standing up. "Are you going to be okay? I'll be back later tonight. Do you need me to bring you anything?" Kyla asks Ashley.

"Umm… No." She shakes her head as Kyla places a kiss on her forehead.

"Kay. I'll see you later." Kyla walks out of the room with a tiredly looking Glen, who waves goodbye to Ashley and I, behind her.

"Well ladies this has been a pleasure but I believe my bed is calling me." Aiden says standing up to leave. "You need me to do anything before I head out Spence?"

"No. Thanks for everything Aides." I say with a cheeky smile.

"No problem. Bye Ash." He says before he walks out the door.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes before I can't take it anymore.

"Did I do something to upset you?" I shyly ask Ashley with my head down playing with my fingers in front of me. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

"What? No. Its just…I don't know." She says looking up at me wide eyed.

"Please talk to me."

"It's just I don't know what it is about me. Everybody I love gets hurt and I lose them. I hate it. I'm cursed. You're probably better off without me." She says as tears well up in her face and looks away for me.

I grab her chin and lift her eyes up to meet mine. "Baby I'll never be better off without you. I don't think I could live without you. You are not cursed. It's not your fault any of this happened and defiantly not your fault that you lost both of your parents." I pause. "I'm not going anywhere." I say with a kiss to her lips.

The kiss gets heated. She runs her hand under my hoodie to massage my bareback. She slides them down to my waist and brings me closer to her. She pushes me on my back and she straddles my waist she looks in to my eyes before she leans into start kissing me hungrily.

"Ah.. humm." We stop and look over and see Dr. Roberts standing at the foot of the bed. Ashley reluctantly gets off of me and sits next to me. "Ash, please you need to take it easy. " Dr. Roberts says bitterly while giving me a glare. I need to ask Ashley what her deal is.

"Right sorry. I just can't resist Spencer here. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me Liz. I'm a lucky girl." If looks could kill I'd be dead. Oh well I nuzzle my head in between Ashley's neck.

"Yes well, everything looks good and we are actually going to let you go tonight. I'll be signing you discharge papers in a couple of hours. Also, I was wondering if maybe we could meet up soon…to you know maybe _catch up._" Dr. Roberts says in a not so subtle manner.

"Yeah that'd be great Liz. Just give me a ring I have the same number." Ashley says oblivious as to what Dr. Roberts was suggesting. Ashley hit her head really hard because she normally isn't this dense.

"Great." A beaming Dr. Roberts says before walking out of the room while smirking at me. I just roll my eyes.

"What was that?" I ask Ashley who is completely oblivious to whole exchange.

"What was what?" She says turning to look at me.

"With Dr. Roberts…I mean _Liz._ How do you know her?" I ask slightly jealous. I'm not too proud to admit I'm jealous of the 5'6" brunette with killer legs and green eyes other wise known as Dr. Roberts.

"Well…back when my father died I went through a rebellious streak. You know staying out late, drinking, partying. I wasn't the person I am today. I use to pick up random girls and have fun with them. Around the time my grandma died I realized I couldn't be that person anymore. I had Kyla to look after." She says looking away right before she continues.

"Then I met Liz. She helped bring me out of my darkness. We were friends, then one thing lead to another one night and we hooked up. We hooked every once in awhile until I realized that I didn't feel anything towards her. I told her I'd always care for as a friend but nothing more. We just kind of drifted apart. She wanted more from me and I couldn't give it." Ashley says looking at me.

"Well she defiantly still has those feelings." I say matter of factly.

"Don't be jealous of her." She says with a slight chuckle. I mockingly glare at her. "I only have eyes for you." She says wrapping her arms around me and pulling me closer.

"I can't help it." I whine. "Besides her bitchy attitude, she's still beautiful. She comes across like she owns this place and she even asked you out right in front of me and you agreed. I almost thought she wasn't going to make it out of the door with how big her head got." I pout.

"She didn't ask me out. We are just going to hang out as friends. You trust me right?" She says placing a kiss on my cheek.

"It's the way she asked you to hang out and the way she grinned at me after you said yes. I do trust you. I have no reason not to trust you. It's her I don't trust." I say scrunching up my brow together.

"As long as you trust me and what we have together everything will be fine baby." Ashley says with a yawn.

"You tired?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"Get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere." I say. She cuddles up next to me and a few minutes later I feel her breathing even out.

-X-X-X-

"So everything's fine and I'm cleared to live as normal?" Ashley asks Dr. Roberts as she gets handed the discharge papers.

"Yup. You can cheer if that's what you're asking." Ashley looks away embarrassed. She's such a girly girl.

After our nap Officer Marks came to the hospital and took both of our statements on Jeff. We were glad to get that over with. I called Kyla and Glen and informed then Ashley was getting discharged and we needed a ride home.

"So you ready to go?" Glen says coming into the room. Us girls all nod and smile and start making our way out of the hospital.

I'm so ready to get home and start living the life I was living before all of this drama started. Go back to having a normal relationship with Ashley and moving forward.

We pull up to Ashley's house; Ashley and Kyla get out of the car. They both start walking to the house when Ashley stops and turns around "are you coming?" She says smiling and gesturing for me to get out of the car.

I give her a big smile and follow her. "I didn't know if you wanted to be alone and get some rest." I say after giving Glen a wave goodbye. Poor guy he's always working.

"I'll rest better if you're here." She says taking my hand intertwining our fingers. "How about we order some take out and spend the rest of the day just being with each other."

"I'd like that." I place a simple kiss on her lips.

We decided on Chinese after we ate we laid on the couch just talking anything and everything.

"I'm not ready to go back to practice. I'm sore. I'm not even sure I kick yet." I say softly. "I need to get out there and start practicing. I can't do another Sunday of torture" We are lying on the couch my head on Ashley's chest and her arms wrapped around me securely.

"I know what you mean. But if you can't kick don't force yourself. I want you to heal before you go out there kicking. Your ribs are still sore and if you start kicking when you can't they are going to take longer to heal" She says running her hand through my hair.

I look up and she leans down and starts to kiss me passionately. She flips us over so I'm laying on my back when she straddles my waist. I moan into the kiss. I feel her smile against my lips. She spreads my legs with the knee and puts pressure on my center. I gently run my hands down her back to her hips slightly applying pressure to pull her closer to my body.

"Owww" I groan in pain again as she puts lays her body flat against mine. She looks at me in horror. "I'm sorry did I hurt you? I forgot about you ribs." She says getting off of me. I miss her the warmth of her body instantly.

"No. No. Yeah what we were doing or about to do was nice. But yeah my ribs are a little sore." I say shyly.

"It's okay I understand Spence. I just got carried away."

"Don't worry about it baby." I say kissing her nose. She giggles.

_RING….RING…._

Ashley turns over and pulls her phone off the coffee table to answer it.

"Hello?...oh hey…Yeah I'm doing good….Friday? Ummm, yeah that sounds good…okay bye."

"So that was Liz." She says timidly Ugh. Seriously?

"Oh yeah?" That's good Spencer play it cool. Don't let your jealously overcome you.

"Yeah she wants to do dinner Friday." She says looking in my eyes for a reaction.

"Well that'll be fun." I say with as genuine of a smile I can muster up try to shake the jealously off.

"So you're okay with me going?" She asks skeptically.

"Ash, yes. I trust you remember?"

She nods and smiles and pulls me into a kiss but stops as soon as it becomes too heated. We spend the rest of night watching movies and cuddling on the couch. It felt good not having to deal with any drama.

-X-X-X-

"Spence, don't push yourself too hard. I'm sure coach will understand." Aiden says standing up and making way towards me.

We've been at this for 2 hours. I've been trying to kick but I'm ribs are too sore and I end up pulling the ball wide right or wide left. All I have to do it kick in between the yellow field post and I can't do it right now. I'm starting to get frustrated and talking my anger out on Aiden.

"Damnit. I can do this Aiden." I yell while throwing a football at him.

"What's wrong? I know every time you can't kick you're usually thinking too hard." He says after dodging the ball I threw his way.

"Dr. Roberts is what's wrong." I say flatly.

"Seriously? Why now?" He says walking off the field to our water bottles.

"She called and asked Ashley out to dinner Friday night. I don't care but I know she'll try something I just don't trust her." I tell him far off in the distance. "I just want all this drama to end."

"Don't worry Spence. Ashley loves you nothing will happen. Plus I need you to clear that head of yours. We only have two more games until we are done with the season. And possibly a bowl game."

"I know I'll try but my ribs are bothering me now. I'm just going to head home and we'll practice same time same place tomorrow?"

"Yeah sounds good. I need you to be ready for Saturday's game." He says throwing a sweaty towel in my face.

"Ewe, seriously Aiden." I glare at him before walking to my car and heading to my house. Normally I would go to Ashley's but she's been with the cheer girls practicing to make sure she feels good enough to cheer at Saturday's game.

Before I head home there is a stop I need to make. I pull into the parking lot of the local mall and head inside. There aren't a lot of people here for a Wednesday. I find the store I'm looking for and head inside.

"Good evening ma'am, is there anything I can help you with?" And overly excited, very feminine man asks as I walk into the store.

"Yes I would like to look at your necklaces. Something simple but very elegant." I tell him and he starts pointing me into the direction of the necklaces.

I take in all the different necklaces. There are so many to pick from. I kind of know what I'm looking for.

"That's it. That's the one." I saying point to the object behind he glass.

He picks it up and starts to bag it up for me. A few minutes later he rings me and I pay and walk back out of the mall and drive to my house.


	20. Tequila Shot

A/N: Don't worry we are done with the drama. This story has about 5 or 6 more chapters. Enjoy & Review.

* * *

><p>I just got done with a day of classes and a brutal practice. I've gotten a little bit better with my kicking as the week went along, but I'm still not in my comfort zone. Ashley and I have barely seen each other we've both been busy with practice and classes. I miss her. She's supposed to have dinner with Dr. Roberts tonight. Ugh.<p>

"Hey Spence you want to go for a drink at The Horseshoe?" Aiden asks while we are walking to our cars. I haven't really been there lately. A night out with my friends would do me a lot of good.

"Yeah that actually sounds really good." I tell him while throwing my stuff in the trunk of my car. "Let me go home, change, eat some dinner and we can meet there say around…" I look at my watch and notice it's about 5pm. "Seven sound good?"

"Yeah perfect." He says jumping into the truck and starting it up.

"Do you wanna invite the gang?" I ask thinking how Glen has the night off and I'm sure Kyla has nothing to do since Ashley's going out.

"Um… sounds good I'll give Brooke a call and have her invite Madison." I nod my head and wave goodbye to him and climb in my car. I wanted to see Ashley before she went out to dinner with Liz. I take out my phone and quickly send her a text message before driving out of the parking lot.

_Beep beep…_

_ADtxt: yeah see you soon babe. Xoxo_

I look at my phone and smile and head to Ashley's house. The drive is short and quick. I'm still worried about her going out with Liz tonight but I'm going to push my jealously far down and not let it show in front of her. I don't want her to think I don't trust her. When in fact I trust her with my life.

I get out of my car and approach the front door, before I'm half way up the steps the door swings opens and a beaming Ashley runs and jumps into my arms. Both legs wrapped around my waist.

"I've missed you so much baby." She tells me while I carry her into the house as she pulls me into a loving kiss. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she quickly allows me entrance. I sit us down on the couch and we kiss more passionately with much more force. The kiss is getting sloppy but I don't care. I run my hands under her shirt and down her back. I realize she isn't wearing a bra.

I excitedly bring my hands to the front and fondle her breast. Rubbing both nipples between my fingers until they get hard. She moans into the kiss.

"Seriously? Can you guys like get a room or something?" We pull away and notice Kyla sitting on the other couch watching television. Has she been there the whole time?

"Sorry Ky." I tell her blushing. Ashley gets off my lap and sits insanely close to me and placing her hand on my knee. I smile and wrap my arm around her shoulder. My ribs are hurting a bit from Ashley jumping on me and carrying her but I don't care. I appreciate the grand gesture.

"Yeah yeah yeah…." Kyla waves us off dismissingly. "I'm used to you two horn dogs going at it."

"Hey Ky you feel like getting out tonight? We're all going to The Horseshoe to hang out." I ask her hoping she agrees to hang out with us. I miss hanging out with Kyla.

"I wasn't invited." Ashley says pouting. I kiss her cheek sweetly.

"That's because you have a date tonight." I deadpan.

"It's not a date Spencer. It's just two friends getting together for dinner." She says taking her hand off of my knee and scooting over away from me.

"I'm sorry baby you're right. I didn't mean to come across jealous. Forgive me?" I ask with the Spencer Carlin head tilt and pout.

"Of course. I can't stay mad at a face like that." She says scooting back over to me and taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. I smile.

"Ugh. Like I said can you two get a room?" Kyla says slightly annoyed. I just laugh at her.

"So, you coming tonight or what? We are meeting about 7ish." I ask her ignoring her last comment. I've learned it's better to ignore Kyla's outburst, replying just adds more fuel to the fire.

"Yeah, I'll go call Glen and see if he's up for it." She gets up off the couch and makes her way to her room.

"I'm sad. All my friends and my girlfriend will be hanging out and I'll be left out." Ashley says slightly jealous.

"Awe don't worry you won't miss anything. Just have fun tonight and we can get together before the game tomorrow."

She smiles at me. "So what time is your dinner?" I ask not really knowing any of the details for the night.

"Oh well she's going to pick me up at seven and maybe have dinner and drink." She says getting up and leading me to her room. When we walk in she goes to her closet and starts rummaging through clothes.

"Wear this." I say grabbing a parka. I want to her to be covered up.

"Spencer it isn't that cold outside. I've only worn this when daddy took us to Alaska for our 15th birthday." She says laughing and taking the parka out of my hands hanging it back up in the back of her closet.

"I think I'm going to wear this." She says holding out a pair of jeans and a black button down blouse.

"Ash it's way to too cold outside for that." I tell her concerned.

"Well that's why I'm going to wear these and this." She says grabbing her a pair of Ugg boots and a black pea coat. It really is a cute outfit and now I'm wishing I was the one she was wearing it for.

"Okay well I should go so you can get ready. Oh yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night after the game?"

"Yeah baby that sounds good." Ashley says coming up and giving me a kiss bye.

"Okay, Have fun I'll see you tomorrow." I say walking out of her room.

-X-X-X-

"Shot, shot, shot…" My group of friends yells at me. I'm in the mood to drink. I pick up my drink, bring it to my lips, and throw my head back. Once the whiskey hits my mouth I feel it burn it's way down my throat.

"Nice one Spence." Aiden says handing me a beer. I've been drinking heavily tonight. I've had about 4 shots of whiskey and so far about 6 beers. "I've got the next round coming out." Aiden says giving me an evil smirk.

Kyla and Glen having been dancing the night away. Aiden, Brooke, Madison and I have all been at the bar taking shots all night. All of us are very buzzed. "Okay this next shot is for us… to do on the girls." Aiden says receiving two shots, two lemons, and salt from Charlie, the bartender.

Uh oh… Aiden quickly unbuttons the first two buttons of Brooke shirt and gives her a lustful look. I laugh at him. I grab a blushing Madison and unbutton her plaid long sleeve shirt down enough for a little cleavage.

"Don't get too excited." I smirk at Madison. I watch Aiden lick between Brooke's breast and I follow suit. I make sure to like a little higher than where Aiden licked. He hands me the salt after salting up Brooke and I gently toss some on the spot I just licked on Madison.

I grab the lemon from off the bar and put it in Madison mouth. She gives me an evil smile. "You better not." I warn her. Aiden grabs my shot and hands it to me. He turns to me and raises his glass. "To best damn friend I've ever had." I raise my drink and holler while we clink our glasses together.

I down my shot feeling the tequila burn my throat. I quickly lick the salt off of Madison's chest and go in for the lemon with my teeth. I squeeze as much lemon into my mouth as I possibly can while my eyebrows scrunch together from the taste of the tequila.

"Having fun?" A husky voice says from behind me. I turn and look and see my girlfriend giving me a fake glare with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Baby!" I scream and throw my arms around her neck. So maybe I'm more than buzzed now.

"Don't baby me." She says playfully. "Want to tell me why you were just licking Madison's chest." She says smirking and I blush.

"I …uhh…shot, salt, lemon." I stutter out not being able to form a complete sentence. Stupid alcohol it ruins everything.

"BUSTED!" The whole group screams out and we all burst out laughing.

"Awe baby are you drunk?" She says kissing me. I nod my head vigorously up and down.

"Why are you here?" I ask… "Stupid. I mean why aren't you out with your friend." I look at my watch and realize it's only 8:30pm.

"Well you were right. It was a date. She took me to her house for dinner and then tried to put the moves on me." I scowl at her and look at her confused.

"Nothing happened Spencer. I told her I was already with you and that I was in love with you. She tried to get me to stay and she tried to kiss me but I turned my head and pushed her off of me. I wanted to see you so I made her drive me home." She said welling up with her tears as if she did something wrong.

"I believe you baby. I love you too." I say pulling her into for a passionate kiss.

The whole bar erupts in cheers and both Ashley and I try to hide our blush in the crook of each other necks. "Here Ash. I think you might need one of these." Aiden says handing Ashley a beer.

"So am I going to one of those shots I just walked in on?" Ashley asks smirking at me.

"Charlie, three tequila shots" I say not taking my eyes off of Ashley.

"Yeah!" Aiden screams in excitement.

"Glen, Kyla…get over here." I scream at them from across the room. This party just got a whole lot hotter now that Ashley is here. Glen and Kyla make their way over to us but Kyla still grinding on Glen as if they were still on the dance floor.

"What up baby sis?" Glen asks and I reach over and grab the tequila shot, hold it for him to see and give him an evil smirk.

I pull Ashley closer to me and start to undue her pea coat but she stops me. I give her a confused look. She smiles and whispers in my ear, "I'm the one that's going to be doing the licking." Gulp.

She pulls down my shirt lower so my cleavage is showing. She licks as low as she possibly can all the way up my neck. Aiden then hands her the salt and she sprinkles some on. She hands the salt to Glen as the does the same to Kyla. Aiden gives both Ashley and Glen a lemon to put in mine and Kyla's mouths.

"To Friends." Aiden says as he passes around the shots. They all clank glasses and down their shots. Ashley then sucks salt off between my breast and comes up to take the lemon from my mouth but when she gets close enough I drop and take her in for a rough kiss. All the licking and sucking has me so turned on. I'm ready to take this party somewhere else.

I kiss her with hunger. I growl into the kiss. I hesitantly pull away and lean my forehead against hers. "You ready to get out of here?" I ask in the deepest most seductive voice I can. She looks at me and her eyes have visibly darken to a chocolate color. She kisses me and I back her up against the bar. I slightly rake my fingernails up and down her arms causing goose bumps.

"Yeah let's get out of here." She says pushing me off of her, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the bar.

-X-X-X-

I'm lying naked in Ashley's bed with her naked body cuddled against me. I've never been happier than I am in the moment right now. She has her back to my front and I'm gently running my fingertips a long her abs. I sigh at the feeling as complete happiness overwhelms me.

I feel her stir in my arms turning to face me. "Morning." She whispers out. I give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Morning beautiful." I tell her back. I bring my hand up tucking some hair behind her ear and I lovingly stroke her cheek.

"I'm so happy with you." I sigh contently. "Thank you for being honest with me last night about the whole Liz situation." I say looking deep into her eyes.

"I always want to honest with you. I don't want us to have secrets Spencer. I know I messed up once about not telling you about Jeff in the woods. I don't' even want to hurt you like that again." She tells me honestly.

"We'll always be honest with each other." I tell her smiling.

"Want me to make you some breakfast?" She says changing the subject. I could go for some breakfast. I drank a little to much last night.

"Yeah that sounds great. Do you mind if I shower real quick?" I say getting out of bed and heading to her bathroom.

"No go ahead. Breakfast will be ready when you get out." She says getting up and putting on her silky robe.

After a quick shower I head to the kitchen and Ashley's at the table reading the newspaper, eating eggs, bacon and pancakes. "Wow, that looks and smells amazing." I say going over to kiss her forehead. She sighs at the contact.

"I made you a plate, it's in the microwave." She says before taking a forkful of pancakes. I open the microwave and see my plate she made me. I grab it and sit at the table, when I sit down Ashley pours me some orange juice and hands me clean silverware.

"Thank you so much baby for this delicious meal." I say cutting up my pancakes into small triangles before I pour on the maple syrup. "Your welcome. Thank you for last night." She says winking at me and turning the page of her newspaper.

"You read that often?" I say gesturing towards the newspaper. She just doesn't seem like the type to sit down and read the paper. Maybe I'm stereotyping her because she is a cheerleader but she's not your ordinary cheerleader.

She giggles. "Yeah I look to see what's going on in the world. You know, what happens outside this small town we live in." She says shrugging her shoulders. I nod and finish eating my breakfast.

"This is nice isn't it?" She says setting down her paper and taking a drink of orange juice. "What's that?" I ask her sitting back in my chair.

"This you know eating breakfast together being all domestic. I like it. It feels normal. I could get used to this." She says giving me a big smile.

"I like this too. It feels like home." I tell her genuinely grabbing her hand and rubbing my thumb on her knuckles.

"Morning sexy bitches." Kyla comes in half dressed with Glen following in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Ewe Glen pants please." Ashley says shielding her eyes. I laugh. I'm used to Glen walking around the house in his nightly attire. But I'm not used to seeing Kyla in her undies and a tank top.

"Kyla aren't you cold with the..uh… lack of clothes." I tell her slightly uncomfortable with all the lack of clothes everyone to be wearing. Ashley is still naked under her robe.

"Well no we just got don…"

"KYLA!" Ashley, Glen and I all scream at the same time. Kyla really needs a filter.

_KNOCK…KNOCK…_

We all look at each other. "I'll get it." I say looking at all the half naked people in the room. I go to open the front door and when I pull it open a beaming Aiden is standing on the other side of it.

"Good Morning, Spence." He says glowing.

"What's with you? Get laid last night?" I ask and he doesn't even have to answer by the look on his face I know I'm right.

He turns bright red. "Awe congrats buddy. Yeah I'm ready. Come on in while I get my stuff together." I say motioning for him to enter the house. I lead him into the kitchen where Ashley, Kyla and Glen are all sitting half naked talking and eating breakfast.

"Whoa! I guess we all got laid last night." Aiden blurts out. Everybody smiles and blushes. "You guys got anymore breakfast?" He asks looking hungrily at their plates.

"Yeah there's more on the stove go ahead and make yourself a plate." Ashley says before getting up and making her way to me. We walk to her room and I start to gather my clothes and stuff from last night.

"Are we still going out tonight?" Ashley asks taking a seat on her bed.

"Of course. I got something special planned." I tell her going over to stand in between her legs.

"I can't wait." She says picking up my shirt and laying butterfly kisses on my abs. "Do you really have to leave now?" She asks with a pout.

"Yeah I want to get some kicks in before the game. I'm still not in my comfort zone." I feel guilty for having to leave her this early but we only have two more games and I want to go out feeling like I've accomplished something this year.

"Okay I'm only agreeing to let you go because you've got a date planned for us tonight." She says standing up. I grab my stuff and lead her out of the room.

"Ready Aiden?" I ask coming back into the room. His mouth is full of food but I hear a mumbled "yes." He then he takes a big swig of orange juice and gets up from the table so we can leave.

"Kay guys, I'll see you guys later." I say to the group at the table.

"Good luck Spence." Kyla and Glen both say. I look over at Ashley and she puts her hand over her heart and I do the same right before walking out the door behind Aiden.


	21. The Reason For My Existence

A/N: I'm glad you liked the last chapter pure fun! I hope you guys like this one as well.

Okay I'm going to slow down (every other day) the updates because I want to make sure I get the last few chapter right.

Enjoy & Review.

* * *

><p>"Tonight we play this game and give it everything we've got. We leave it all out on the field. I want each one of you to have the best game you've ever played tonight. We won't let last weeks break show in our playing tonight. At the end of the game I want to walk away with a victory." Coach says to the group of guys all kneeled around the field house. "Now get out there and win. Aiden lead us out."<p>

"Okay guys bring it in. Cobra victory on 3. 1…2…3…"

"COBRA VICTORY." We all say in unison before everybody starts to holler and run out of the field house and towards the field. We all make our way to the blown up helmet with the school logo on it. When they announce our team we all run through it with the cheerleaders waving their pom poms and cheering for us as we all run out.

I immediately lock eyes with Ashley. I smile and put my hand over my heart and she does the same with her pom pom. It's our way of saying we love each other without ever having to say anything at all.

The team lines up on the sidelines while the band plays the star spangled banner and the school song. I'm nervous about tonight. I just need to clear my head and let everything go. The other team takes the field ready to kick the ball to our team.

I'm standing on the sideline as I see Aiden put on his helmet ready to take the field. "Good luck Aides." He pats my helmet and jogs onto the field. I hear him calling plays. "Hut hut." He is snapped the ball but the other teams defense blitzes, Aiden is able to get the ball out and the pass is complete but he took a good sack on that one.

I've been warming up on the sidelines. Aiden got the team down the field and it's 4th and goal. Coach is conservative he's going to call on me to kick the field goal. "Carlin!" I kick one more ball into the practice net before grabbing my helmet and running over to coach.

"Yeah Coach." I put on my helmet prepared to take the field.

"You ready to go? I believe in you Carlin. You can do this." This is the nicest coach as ever been to me. I nod and make my way to the field.

"Spence… remember just clear your head." Aiden says before walking over to the lineman to wait for the snap.

I look at Ashley and I smile at her. This is the moment I let the past be the past and I soar towards my future. I clear my head of everything except this moment. I drown out the noise of the crowd; everything around me is deathly silent. I nod at Aiden signaling I'm ready.

The whistle is blown and the ball is snapped. Aiden quickly puts it into position while I'm running up to kick it. I kick it with the inside of my foot and it goes up in the air and through the yellow post. The umpires signals the field goal good by throwing both arms straight up into the air.

I clap my hands in excitement as Aiden runs over and picks me up and spins me around. "That's what I'm talking about Spence. Wooo! Yeah baby!" Aiden says putting me back down and quickly leaning the front of his helmet against mine. "I'm proud of you Spence." I'm very proud of myself. I just let everything go for that moment.

-X-X-X-

"Yeah great job tonight Spence!" Aiden says coming up to me while we are walking out of the field house. I smile. I only needed to try to kick one field goal and 2 extra points and I hit all of them. I spent this whole week worrying for nothing. Once I took the field I blocked everybody out and just did what I felt was natural. We won by two touchdowns. Now we only have game left until we find out if we will be playing in a bowl game.

"Thanks Aiden." I make my way towards the parking lot. I'm excited for tonight.

"So thanks for letting me borrow you're truck tonight." I tell him as we exchange keys to our cars

"No problem Spence. Anytime you need it, it's yours" Well if things go as I plan tonight I hope to be using it a lot. "Well good luck with your hot date tonight." I nod because all I can think about the cute brunette waiting for me to come pick her up.

"Oh I will."

"Okay well have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winks at me just laugh at his antics. "Bye Aides." He drives off in his car leaving his truck with me for the night.

I had a romantic idea for tonight's date but I couldn't pull it off without Aiden's truck I'm glad he agreed to let me borrow it for the night. He is a good guy, he would do anything for me and for that I'm grateful. I already placed everything in his truck that I would need before mine and Ashley's date. But I need to make a couple of stops before I pick her up.

-X-X-X-

I pull into Ashley's driveway after making a stop at the flower shop, my house to prepare the last bit of details for our date. I exit the truck look up at the sky; it's a clear night. It cold but it's not freezing.

I walk up to the front door with a dozen deep red roses in hand. I quickly sniff the roses and take in their sweet scent. When I reach the door I look up and down my body to make sure I look good. I bring my hand up and knock on the cherry wood door three times.

The door slowly opens revealing a stunning looking Ashley. "Hey." By the shyness in her voice you would think this was the first time I was picking her up for a date.

"Hey Ash, you look breath taking. These are for you… happy one month anniversary." She smells the roses in her hand and happily smiles.

"Spencer…. I don't know what to say…" I know she's confused as to why I said our one month anniversary.

"You don't have to say anything… I know our anniversary isn't for a couple more days, but I wanted to celebrate tonight. We won't get to have a date night during the week because of classes and practices so I just wanted tonight to be ours." I cup her cheek and caress her soft smooth skin.

"Okay. Let me go put these in water and we can go." She leaves to put the roses in water while I wait for her in the front foyer. It's quite here Kyla must be out with Glen.

"Ready?" Making her way towards me and grabbing her hoodie from the coats rack. I nod my head and lead her out to the Aiden's truck. "Aiden's truck?" She asks confused.

"Yeah well it's part of the date. You'll see." I say opening up the passenger side door and helping her into the truck. I quickly walk around to the other side and hop into the drivers seat and put the truck in drive.

"So what are we doing?" Ashley says looking over at me and grabbing my hand that resting on the center console.

"Well it's not really a surprise but I like to keep the mystery alive." I pull off the main highway as we drive down a dirt road. She pouts at my answer and I give her hand a quick squeeze.

I'm letting the moonlight guide me the rest of the way. I see what I'm looking for up a head. There is a small lake with a single pier and the moon is casting its light on the surface. I park 20 feet away from the lake with the truck's front hood pointing in the opposite direction.

"What are we doing?" I don't answer her and jump out of the truck and walk to her side and open the door for her. "Come on." I offer my hand to help her out of the truck. I open the back door taking out a battery controlled electric heating blanket, two pillows and a picnic basket.

"You like picnics huh?" She chuckles remembering our first date.

"Shut it Davies." I reply playfully. "It's just romantic. Dinner and movies are so overdone. Doing this with you, I feel as if we are the only two people in the world. Nobody can touch us in the moment because all that matter is me and you." I lead her to the back of the truck and pull down the tailgate. And she surprises me by bringing me into a heated kiss.

I reluctantly pull away and lean my forehead against hers, "as much as I would really like to continue doing that. Let's get more comfortable up here." I point to the back of the truck that has an air mattress in the back. I put everything in my hands onto the tailgate.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She whispers out. "Because you don't have to try very hard Spence." She giggles and I give her a chaste kiss.

"Believe me I know Ash." She slightly hits me in the stomach. "Come on" I say helping her get into the truck. I climb up after her. I grab the pillows and throw them to the top of the air mattress. I grab the electric blanket to turn it on and throw it out on top of the air mattress. Lastly, I take the picnic basket and bring it to set it next to me on the side of the mattress.

Ashley climbs under the covers and lays her head on the pillow and I slide in next to hear. "This is perfect Spence." That is what I was going for. I'm glad she likes my set up. We look up and admire the stars above us in the night sky.

"I just wanted us to have a good time." I sit up from my laying position and open the picnic basket pulling out two coffee mugs and the thermos of hot chocolate. I pour a generous amount into each mug. "Here Ash, this will help keep you warm." Passing her the mug our fingers meet and I feel electricity flow through my body.

We sit up with our back pressed against the back of the truck. We sit in silence just looking out onto the lake. The way to moon cast it's light and the ripples in the water is a beautiful sight.

"Can we stay just like this forever?" Ashley asks leaning her head on my shoulder. I move to kiss her forehead before answering.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Right here, right now, this is my utopia. Having you in my arms and listening to the sounds of the night while the stars shine brightly above us. It's perfect." There is no place I'd rather be.

"It really is Spence." She sighs. I discreetly reach into the picnic basket and grab the black velvet box. This is the perfect opportunity to present her with my gift.

"Ash…" I whisper close to her ear to get her attention. She turns her head and looks at me. "I know we haven't been together long and we still have a lot of obstacles to face as a couple but I just want you to know how much you mean to me." I pause as she shifts her whole body in my direction.

"I want you to know, you have my heart. You hold the key to my heart. From here on out my heart will always be yours." I open the black box revealing a sterling silver key necklace with hearts embedded into the design.

She gasps. "Spencer…I…." she stutters out.

"Don't it's okay. I know it's cliché and all but its how I feel. This is my way of always being close to your heart." Tears start to well up in hear eyes as she looks at the necklace in her hands. The design is from the open hearts collection.

"This is the best gift anybody has every given me. Will you put it on me?" I gently take the necklace out box and bring up around her neck. She moves her hair out of the way and I place a soft kiss on the back of her neck. "The opens hearts in the design means '_if your heart is open, love will always find it's way in'. _I say clasping the necklace together.

She looks down to it and holds it in her hands. "It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you baby." I say taking her in my arms and kissing her as we slowly lay back down under the covers. The kiss starts to get heated, before I know it Ashley is straddling my waist. I look up and her and in one swift motion she pulls her shirt over her head. Again she isn't wearing a bar and her nipples instantly get hard with the cold temperature. Without saying anything else she stands up hovering above and slides her pants and panties down her legs. All she's wearing is her key necklace and she looks so hot.

She slowly lowers herself on to her knees, she brings her hands to my hips and slides my pants and panties down my legs. She bends down to kiss me and starts to play with the hem of my shirt. I sit up and she pulls my shirt above my head to throw it to the side where all our other clothes are.

Ashley lays back down next to me throwing the covers over our cold bodies. She gets on top of me and starts to kiss me, quickly deepening the kiss. My hands wander down to her naked ass and bring her closer to me if at all possible.

She runs her right hand over my breast taking my nipple between her fingers and pinching it slightly. I moan at the contact and throw my head back with pleasure. Her hand slowly travels down to my abs with a lone finger scraping my skin gently in the process. She takes my left breast into her mouth and sucks gently.

Her hand then travels lower and I feel a finger slid in between my folds up and down playing with my wetness. "You're so wet baby." But she doesn't hesitate to add another finger to glide in between my folds.

"Only for you baby…OHHHHH AHHHHH." I don't' finish my sentence because she inserts two fingers inside and slowly trust in and out of me. Right now it's not about fucking, it's about making this moment last as long as possible.

"Ohhhh Ash, that feels so good baby…" I whisper out in pleasure. She starts to penetrate harder and deeper and I'm so close. "Oh god baby… I…" I'm rocking my hips into her fingers as they dive deeper and deeper into me.

"That's its baby let it go." Quickly she curls her fingers inside of me and takes me into a deep kiss as I climax. I slowly ride out her fingers as my orgasm subsides. When she pulls out a lone tear falls down my face.

"Baby, are you okay?" Ashley asks concerned bringing her hands up to my face smoothing out my sweaty hair and placing a gently kiss on my nose.

"Yes Ash, that was a happy tear. That felt amazing." She as made me feel something I have never felt before. I can't even explain the love that washed over me.

The rest of the night is spent making loving memories in the bed of the truck under the moonlight and stars. It was the best time I've ever had and I will ever forget the way I felt when Ashley made me cum. Everything I've been living for was finally here in front of me. The reason for my existence was Ashley.


	22. Matchmaker

**A/N: I loved ALL the responses to the last chapter. I'm glad you guys liked the romance and the sweetness of it. Thanks to everybody who reviewed Sparkles04, Fumbling Towards Ecstasy, momo0424, noodles307, GreenPen 85**

**Sorry for the wait. This is just a little filler. Will post the next chapter no later than 11/14/11. Hope you all had a great weekend. Enjoy & Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>A week later…<strong>

"That's all he got?" Ashley is angry. I've never here seen her this angry before. If looks could kill we'd all be dead.

"Yeah I'm sorry but there's nothing else we can do." I can see it in Glen's eyes he wishes there was more that he could do if it was up to him Jeff would rot in prison.

"You're a cop Glen you have to be able to do something." Ashley says voice full of anger.

"Ash.." I try to calm her down but I'm not getting through to her.

"No Spencer. Tens years. Ten freaking years, is all that psycho got for assaulting you." I know how she feels. I wish he'd gotten more time for what he did to Ashley but there's nothing we can do. Ashley has to understand that.

"Ash, it's okay, that's ten years free of him. When he's up for probation then we will worry." She's been pacing the living room since Glen got here with the news. I need her to calm down and relax.

"You're right we just need to enjoy the time we have now." Finally getting through to her she comes over and sits next to me on the couch. "I'm sorry I lost my cool Spence."

"It's okay Ash, I know you're still upset about the whole situation but we just need to let it go for now and deal with it when the time comes."

Glen and Kyla have been quiet watching our whole exchange.

"I know some guys, who know some guys, I'm thinking we get an inside into the prison…"

"Seriously Kyla, not going to happen." Glen speaks up interrupting her oh so "brilliant" plan.

"But w…"

"Not happening." Glen says sternly. Ashley seems to be amused by Glen and Kyla. They are perfect for each other. Kyla is the fun, outspoken and mischievous one while Glen is the laid-back, strict, stern but still can have a good time one.

"So what do we do now?" Ashley says looking around the room at each one of us.

"Well, we do what we've been doing, we live life. We don't let that jackass take anymore of our time together than he already has." In a way he has brought our whole group of friends closer together.

Ashley finally relaxes and cuddles next to me on the couch. We all sit in silence, no doubt, thinking about the news we just received from Glen. We will be okay. Jeff will be out of our lives for the next ten years and that's all that matters.

"Well it's Friday night, how about we not sit around and do nothing like a bunch of old people?" Kyla says interrupting the silence in the room. I don't feel like going to the bar tonight. We have a game tomorrow, I don't want to drink as much as I did last Friday night.

"How about we invite everybody one over here tonight?" I was thinking the same thing. I'm glad Ashley and I think a like.

"Great idea. I'll go pull out our liquor, get the iPod and order some pizzas. You go invite everybody else. Oh and Glen can you go do a beer run?" Kyla says gives Glen a peck on the lips and running to the kitchen in excitement.

Glen gets up and smiles at us as he head towards the front door to do as he's told. Awe my brother is so whipped.

"I'll call Aiden to invite him and Brooke." I kiss Ashley on the forehead before pulling out my phone to call my best friend.

"_Hey Spence"_

"Hey Aides, we are getting together over here at Ashley's tonight if you and Brooke feel like getting out."

"_Yeah we'll be there. What time?"_

"Now. Kyla's pulling out the liquor and pulling out the tunes and Glen's on a beer run."

"_Awesome, we'll see you guys in a few."_

" kay, bye."

"Aiden and Brooke are on the way." I notice Ashley is quite. She's still letting the whole Jeff situation get to her. "Ash?" She doesn't answer she's just staring off into space biting on her thumbnail.

"Ashley." I say a little louder this time with a slight shake to her shoulder.

"mmmm." She says slower moving her head to look at me.

"Please don't think about this anymore. Promise me, you will let this go. We will be fine, I promise you that. We have the rest of our lives to live and you can't let him ruin what we have." I know she's worried that he didn't get enough time but she can't let it affect her. Because it will start to come in between us and that's exactly what he wants and he would end up winning.

"I know Spence, I'm sorry. I just can't help it. But for you, I promise I will let this go. I will forget everything and move on. Maybe tonight is just what we need."

"Good. Now let's have a good time with our friends tonight."

"Yeah bitches, let's rock this joint" Kyla says coming in the living room with three bottles of beer and handing them to Ashley and I.

"Hey Ash, did you invite Maddie?"

"Not yet, I'll send her a text message."

"We need some jams. I need to get my booty shake on." Kyla say making her way to the stereo. Thumbing through her Ipod collection she finally decides on a song turning up the sound system to a loud volume. As the music starts we are all dancing around the room.

_Just leave with me now_

_Say the word and well go _

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes  
><em>

_You'll see a side of love you've never known_

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

_You'll be screaming nooooooo_

_In my head, it's going down_

Kyla, Ashley and I are all dancing up on each other having a good time. As the song comes to an end we see Glen come in with the beers, Aiden and Brooke following behind him with a brunette I've never seen before.

"Hey guys." Aiden says to all of us as he comes through the door.

"Hey." We answer by in unison. By the looks on Kyla and Ashley's faces I can tell I'm not the only one who doesn't know the short brunette that entered with them.

"Oh sorry. Guys this is Carmen, my cousin. Carmen, this is Kyla, Ashley and Spencer." He points us out from left to right to Carmen. We all give a wave and say hellos. "She's in town to come watch the game tomorrow, but she's thinking about moving here in a couple of months."

"Well the more the merrier. Welcome to the group." Kyla speaks up. "Rules, we drink, we have a good time, and we get wasted." We burst out laughing at Kyla's little rant.

"Thanks, that sounds easy enough." Carmen finally speaks up with a light chuckle.

"Okay, well beers in the fridge, liquors on the counter and dancing is in here. Make yourselves at home." Kyla says before turning the stereo back up and breaking down to Ne-Yo's Closer.

_I can feel her on my skin _

_I can taste her on my tongue _

_She's the sweetest taste of sin _

_The more I get the more I want _

_She wants to own me _

_Come closer _

_She says "come closer" _

As the song plays Ashley comes up to me, pulls me by the front of my shirt closer to her and wrapping both arms around my neck. She puts her legs in between mine and we both start to grind into each other.

She slides around to my back, wraps an arm around my waist and slips a leg in between both of my legs as we dance to the music. The lower we grind the hard her thigh hits my center and with all the pressure and friction to my center, I'm about to lose all control just dancing with her.

Ashley backs me up onto the couch and slowly straddles me, running her hands through my hair and start to kiss me hungrily. I bring my hand to her hips and try to bring her closer to me.

"Oh hell no. Not right now bitches" We break apart and see Kyla standing next to us with her hand on her hip. Ashley and I turn to look at each other and start laughing hysterically. We laugh because we were so lost in ourselves we forgot we were in a house full of people. A little bit longer they all would of gotten a show.

Ashley gets off of me, I look around the room and see Aiden, Brooke and Carmen all laughing because Glen is sitting on the other couch with his hands over his eyes repeatedly saying, "my baby sister doesn't have sex, my baby sister doesn't have sexy." Ooops forgot my brother was in the room. Awkward.

I slight blush soon makes it's way onto my face. As we are all laughing at the situation at hand Maddie walks through the door.

"Hey Mads." Ashley greets her as she walks in.

"Hey Ash, Hey everyone." Good now the whole gang is here.

"Oh Maddie, this is my cousin, Carmen. Carmen, this is Madison." They say quick hellos before shaking hand.

"Okay now that everybody is here, Let's have fun." Quickly says before going to back to dancing.

We all start dancing around to the music, forgetting about all of life's worries, we get lost in the moment because all that matter right now is this group of friends who care about each other and want to have a good night.

"Hey Ash" We are dancing to another fast song but we not as into as we were earlier.

"hmm"

"Look." I point to the corner of the room. She turns her head and sees Maddie and Carmen in a heated lip lock. We both silently laugh.

"Good for them. Maddie needs to have fun." Ashley says before turning away and dancing again. I don't know how she keeps dancing, my feet are tired and I'm ready for bed.

"I'm sleepy." I need to go to bed.

"Okay lay down in my bed baby, I'll be in shortly after." She places a kiss to my lips and wraps her arms around me.

"Promise you won't be too long?" I pout. I don't like having to lay in her bed without her.

"I promise." She kisses my nose. I love when she does that. It's so sweet.

"Okay, let me say bye to everyone." I go make my rounds to say goodnight to all my friends and brother. I want to say bye to Madison and Carmen but I don't want to break up their make out session.

Luckily they pull apart, as I'm about to speak up and say my goodbye I see Maddie grab Carmen by the hand and pull her out of the house quickly. Go Maddie.

"Aiden, I think Carmen will find another way home." He gives me a confused look.

"Maddie just yanked Carmen out of here in a hurry. I'm guessing you won't see her until tomorrow." I wink at him. He smiles.

"Yeah, that's my girl. I'm glad they hit it off I was hopping they would." He's such a girl.

"You're such a girl."

"I just wanted to hook Maddie up. When we all go out she's the seventh wheel so I invited Carmen down to the game hoping I could play matchmaker." He's a smart guy. I need to give him some credit.

"Good job Aides. I think you succeeded." I pat him on the back. "Pick me up tomorrow?" We always go practice before the game every week.

"Pffs, like I have another choice?" He jokes.

I smile. "Night meathead. See you tomorrow."

"Night Spence."

I make my way to the bedroom quickly change into my pajamas and climb into Ashley's bed. I had fun tonight, but I need to rest up for tomorrow's game. It's the last one; we need to win in order to play in the championship game. I don't want to let my team down when it's time for me to kick.

"You asleep?" Ashley whispers coming in and closing the door to her room.

"No, I'm still up. I was waiting on you. I wanted to say goodnight." She changes into her pajamas before sliding in next to me.

She wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to her. "I love you Spencer." She says placing a kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight"

"Night Ash. I love you too." I sigh contently be able to fall asleep in the arms of the person I'm in love with.

_**Songs:**_

_**In My Head - Jason Derulo**_

_**Closer - Neyo**_


	23. I Believe In You

**A/N: So I thought this story had more chapters but sadly there is only one more update after this one. I will have the last and final update up no later than Friday 11/18/11. **

**Please Enjoy and Review! Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

><p>I'm standing on the 50 yard line looking around the empty stadium I take it all in. This could very well be my last football game this season. Everything I did up to this point was well worth it. All the training, the early mornings, got me to where I am today. I take a seat in between the snake's eyes of the cobra logo.<p>

I contently sigh. I inhale a breath of fresh air, deciding to play football was one of the best decisions I've ever made. It brought me to Ashley. I found a best friend in Aiden. Glen was able to find love with Kyla. If I don't ever play another game after tonight, I couldn't be more grateful for what this game has brought me.

I lay back onto the grass and throw my arms behind my neck, I close my eyes and just try to become one with the field. We have to win this game in order to play in the championship game.

"Whatcha doing at out here all by yourself?" I open my eyes and see a brunette cheerleader standing above me with pom poms in hand.

"Reflecting on this year, how I got to this point. How it brought me to you." I say squinting my eyes from the blazing sun.

"I'm glad you tried out for the team but I still wanted you before I knew you were trying out." She lies down next to me and turns her head to look at me. "Doing all of this, trying out for the team, all the training you told me about, only makes me fall in love with you even more. What you went through to try to get me to notice you, even when you didn't have to." I guess she's right but I just wanted to stand out in her mind. It's not like I haven't enjoyed myself playing on this team. It's had its ups and downs.

"Deep down you did this for you. And I'm happy for that. This game has helped heal you. When you first walked into the bar there was sadness in your eyes. That's why I was so drawn to you. You looked so lost." She reached for my hand intertwined our fingers. "Your blue eyes didn't shine the way there were suppose to. But now," She brings ours hands up to her lips and kisses my knuckles softly. "Now, you're eyes have this beautiful sparkle to them. When you look at me, I can't help but get lost in the radiance of all the blue hues. I just can't look away."

I don't' know what to say. "You brought back my spark. The way I feel about you is something I've never felt before. When my parents died I thought my life was over I didn't know how to move on. I didn't know how I'd ever get over it. When I moved here I still hadn't but I'm okay now."

I sit up and she sits up slowly and faces me with her legs crossed. "I have a family here now that I love deeply. I don't know where I'd be without each and every one of you and I'm so grateful for that."

I have a family again and I feel like I finally belong somewhere. I feel like my life isn't just running around in circles anymore. I'm finally moving forward.

"And you'll always have me." I hope so. She leans in and kisses me innocently on the lips, wraps her arms around my neck and scratches her fingernails lightly long my hairline.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in this outfit?" I smirk at her and wiggle my eyebrows.

"Only a hundred or so times."

"Well you look damn sexy in this outfit." If I could take her now, I would.

"Okay well before you take me here now I think it's time you start getting ready for the game. Everybody should be making their way out here soon." We've got about and hour and a half until game time.

Ashley stands up and offers her hand for me to take. I grab it and she helps me up. I look around the field on last time. I look at her and interlock our fingers as we walk off the field hand in hand.

-X-X-X-

"Spencer, you ready for tonight? This team's defense is top notch we might need you to kick a bunch for us tonight." I've never seen Aiden this nervous before a game.

"I feel good tonight Aides. You need to relax. Clear your head." He laughs. It was finally my turn to finally tell the meathead to clear his head. "I can tell Brooke to meet you in the locker room if you want?" I suggest and he gives me a funny look.

"That's how you get your head cleared before games!" He says as if he's just figured out the world's biggest mystery.

"Hey, it works." I shrug and leave him there speechless with his mouth hanging open. "Come on Dennison, we need to get to the field house." I yell over my shoulder.

We leisurely make our way to the field house with no real hurry. We want this night to last as long as possible, we want just to go out on that field and do what we love doing.

"Everybody get in here." We all gather around the same place we've been gathering around all season. "Tonight, won't be the last night we play together as a team because I believe in you. I believe that we will win this game and we will ride the victory all the way into next's week championship game. I look around this room and see nothing but winners. Each and everyone of you has done something special to help this team this season."

"Aiden, with multiple touchdown passes each game. John, with the most interceptions on the team. Max, with 10 touchdown rushes this season. Spencer, with game winning kicks. Everybody in this room is a champion and I want to see that champion in you play tonight. When you look back on this night, I want you to remember you were somebody and you were part of something really special."

"YEAAAAAAAAH" All of us holler after Coach's speech. "COBRAS, COBRAS, COBRAS." We all start chanting and patting each other on the back while we pull it into a circle surrounding our coach. We've never felt more like a team than we do in this moment right now.

"WIN ON THREE…1…2…3…"

"WIN" We all say in unison to Aiden's count.

With the excitement all building inside of us we jog out onto the field still hooting and hollering. We are pumped up and ready to play this game. As I approach the blow up helmet most of the team has already ran through it as Aiden and I trail the rest of the team.

I immediately see Ashley to my right and jog my way up to her. I stop right in front of her "I love you Ashley. You'll be right here with me tonight when I'm on that field." I say placing a hand over my heart and kissing her cheek before jogging away to be with the rest of my team.

"Show off." Aiden says jogging up next to me.

"Don't be jealous because you didn't think of it first." I put on my helmet as we approach the field to get ready for the kick off.

As a team captain Aiden makes his way to the middle of the field to greet the other team's captain and the referees to call the coin toss. Aiden calls heads and the coin lands on tails. The other team decides they want the ball first and I need to get ready for the kickoff.

I take the field along with my special teams teammates, we all take position and the referee sets the ball on the tee and runs back towards the sideline. When everybody is in position the whistle is blown and I take off to kick the ball while my team sprints off to the other side of the field for coverage. The return man catches the ball and dodges a whole bunch of tackles. I'm the only one standing in his way, I charge for him as hard as I can.

Before I can even process I made the tackle most of my teammates are pulling me from off the ground and patting me on the helmet in excitement. For a minute I just pretend he was Jeff and that was all the motivation I needed.

"Yea Spence, maybe we should move you to defense next season."

"Funny meathead, I don't think so. I'm just going to stick to kicking." I don't even know if I even want to kick after this year. I might just enjoy watching Ashley cheer the whole game instead.

"Nice tackle Carlin."

"Thanks coach." I make my way over to the bench, sit down and try to watch the game. I mean try because it's hard not to be distracted by Ashley cheering in that really short skirt and those. Oh and her legs in that skirt… drool…

"Let's Go Cobras" They are currently trying to get the crowd into the game so the other teams offense can't hear the plays being called. Ashley is leading the other cheerleaders in the chants while jumping around and clapping. I was never into that cheerleading thing so I have no clue what exactly they are doing but Ashley looks good doing it.

All of sudden the crowd starts going wild. I turn my attention back to the game and see our defense has intercepted the ball and Aiden and the rest of the offense take the field. I get up and walk towards the sideline.

"Get ready Carlin, I might have you kicking if we can't get down this field." I quickly heed coach's warning and walk towards my kicking net.

"Carlin. You're up." I turn my head to the scoreboard. 4th and 20? What happened in the few minutes I was warming up?

I turn and see Aiden with the physical trainers limping off the field. "What happened?" I say to nobody in particular.

"Aiden got sacked and we lost 10 yards." John, a defensive player, tells me. I don't have time to respond, I have to make my way on to the field to kick the field goal. If Aiden's hurt who is going to hold for me? I've never practice with anybody other than Aiden.

I look towards the line and see the back up quarterback squatting in Aiden's holding position. I walk up to him mark where the balls will be snapped to and take my calculated steps back.

I'm nervous. This is a 46 yard field goal attempt. Second, this is a new holder and we've never practice before we could both mess up. I have to swallow my fear because the referee just blew the whistle and the ball is snapped.

Luckily, the back up quarterback didn't mess up and I didn't hesitate to kick and the ball was up and through the goal post. We are up 3-0. I quickly make my way off the field and take a sip of water before taking the field for a kick off.

I want to hurry up and check on Aiden. It doesn't feel right now having him on the field with me. I hear the whistle and kick the ball to the opposing team; this time my team tackles him right away. I run off the field, quickly looking for Aiden.

"Are you okay?" He's sitting on the bench icing his knee.

"Yeah I'm fine just turned it the wrong way. I'm going back on the field on our next possession." I don't know if he is really fine or not because he still has that goofy smile all over his face.

"Are you sure? Because if not…"

"Spencer. Look at me, I'm fine and I'm ready to go out there and kick some ass." He sounds believable so I'll just go with it.

"Okay good, because I didn't want to have to still the spot light and score all the points tonight."

"You score three points and already you think you're the star of this team. What did I tell you about that head of your Spence?" I'm really just trying to get him hyped back up to play.

"I'd like to see you try and do better." I want him to. I want to see him play his best and win this game for us.

"Not a problem." He takes the ice off his knee, gets up, pulls his helmet on and walks towards the sidelines ready to go when needed.

I sit and watch in awe as Aiden battles his way through his injury and makes damn good plays. He's scored two touchdowns for our team but it's not enough we are tied with the other team with five minutes left to go in the game.

"Carlin, start warming up!" Coach yells. And I hurriedly make my way to my practice net. There is only 5 minutes left to play and we are tied with the other team. I take a couple of kicks and make my way back towards the sideline to coach.

"I need you to kick from 49 yards out." I look at him like he's crazy. I've never done anything past 46 yards.

"Coach…"

"I know you've never done it from that far before but I need to you try."

"Okay I'll try." I put my helmet on before walking on to the field. I turn to look at Ashley who is just staring at me with her hand over her heart. She knows this is a hard kick for me and wants nothing more than to support me. I follow her actions and put my hand over my heart with a small nod.

The players on the field get into position. I take my steps and get ready, nodding at Aiden that I'm ready. The whistle is blown and the ball is snapped shortly after. I run up to kick the ball.

"Don't worry about it Spence. You barely missed it." I missed the field goal by an inch. I should have had it. I can't let this get to me we still have three minutes left to play.

Our defense takes the field while the other teams offense calls a running play. They are trying to run out the clock so we can go into over time. I feel bad for letting my team down yet again. I just stand on the sideline with my helmet on trying to watch the rest of the game. I try not to look at Ashley because I don't want her to see me as a failure.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the thunderous screams in the stadium. I look to see what's going on and see our defense celebrating on the field. "What happened?" I turn to ask Aiden who was standing next to me.

"Defense stripped the ball, we got the ball back with two minutes left to play." He says pulling on his helmet and running on the field.

I watch intently as Aiden throws and completes a pass to our tight end for 5 yards. The game clock is still running. The next play Aiden hands it off to a running back and he picks up 2 yards. We need three more yards for the first down. I look at the lock and there is only one minute left in the game.

Aiden throws to a wide receiver that drops the ball. The pass is called incomplete. It's 4th and 3 with 20 seconds left to play.

"Carlin! Warm up." Coach screams. I quickly run back to my net and get a couple of kicks in before jogging back over to where coach is.

"Aiden got the first down but there isn't enough time to try for anymore yards. I need you to kick from 50 yards out."

"Coach I just missed from 49. I'm not going to make 50." I can't believe he wants me to do this. We should just take a knee and go into overtime.

"Worst case you miss and we go into overtime. But I need you to really try this time. Let everything go and just kick with all you got. Everything that's in here." He says placing a hand over his heart. Instantly I think about Ashley.

I nod and make my way to the field.

"You can do this Spence. I believe in you." Aiden says jogging along next to me.

I look around the stadium sidelines for Ashley. I don't see her. I'm frantically searching and notice she's in the end zone to where I'm suppose to be kicking the ball. Ashley and the other cheerleaders are there with a sign that reads "Go Spencer." I smile at her and I see the nose crinkling smile she gives me back.

"This is for you Ash." I whisper out to no one by myself.

Before I know it the ball is snapped and I'm running to kick the ball with all my might. And I watch it as it's up in the air and I wait. Everything feels as if it's in slow motion. The whole stadium has it's eyes on the ball as it travels in the air to its destination.

"And the kick is good by Spencer Carlin." The announcer announces through the stadium speakers.

We just won the game. The whole team starts running towards me celebrating. Aiden picks me up and puts me on his shoulder while my teammates are high fiving me. I am so happy. From up here on Aiden's shoulders I can see the cheerleaders make their way towards the crowd that's around me.

I quickly look around for Ashley. "Quick, quick put me down." I say down to Aiden who carefully places me back on the ground. I spot Ashley and make my way through the crowd to get to her.

When I finally get to her I take her in my arms and kiss her passionately. I reluctantly pull apart and lean my forehead against hers. "Thank you for the sign." I breathe out.

"You're welcome." She says out of breath from our kiss. "I knew you could do it, Spence." She's always believes in me. I could do anything in her eyes.

I give her a soft kiss. "Lets go home so I can really show you how much I appreciate that sign.


	24. In The End

**A/N: This is it. This is the end. While I had fun writing this story all good things must come to an end. Originally, I planned on taking a break on writing until the holiday season was over but I got an idea and couldn't hold back so I've already started another story 'If I Knew Then' check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you to everybody who review on this story it means a lot. I hope to see you guys comments in my future stories. **

**Enjoy & Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Years Later…<strong>

"Can you please tell me the story again Aunt Spencer? Please."

"Jacob, I tell you this story every year. Aren't you tired of it?"

"Never. I love this story it's my favorites." It's mine too. "Okay if you promise to go to bed after it? We are having everybody over for the barbeque tomorrow."

"I promise."

"_Carlin! Get ready!" I don't want to this is Aiden's game._

"_Coach… are you sure this will work?" I don't know what he's thinking. We've only practiced this play a few times at practice._

"_I'm sure. Go take the field." I job on to the field putting on my helmet and getting a knowing smile from Aiden. I smile back because this is the craziest thing we've ever done. _

_We are down six points with one minute left to play of the championship game. I'm crazy nervous to what I'm about to do._

_The referee blows the whistle and the ball is snapped I run up to kick the ball but instead of kicking I run into the end zone. Aiden picks up the ball and runs around with it until he sees me open and throws it in my direction. Oh god. All I have to do it catch it. I'm so scared as I see a bunch of big guys heading my direction. _

_The ball quickly falls into my hands and we score. I scored a touchdown! I slam the ball down and quickly do my best touchdown dance. I turn and see Ashley in the end zone laughing at me. I run up to her and hug her before the guys pick me up and carry m back over to the sidelines. _

_We one the championship game! I scored the winning touchdown in the championship game. _

"Aunt Spencer, that's not what happened." A giggly Jacob tells me.

"Hey you said you wanted to hear a story so I told you one. Plus that one is more exciting than the actual version." I shrug.

"Are you cheating my nephew out of the real story in here?" A laughing Ashley says peeking her head through the door. She must have just got home from work.

Ashley opened up a family sports bar here in town. And cleverly named it 'The Kickoff' it's one of the most popular hang out in town offering a variety of different food and drinks. Families love to bring their kids and let them play in the arcade while they watching sports games on the large tvs scattered around the establishment. I'm so proud of her for following her dreams.

"Aunt Ashley she's not telling the truth." Jacob whines and pouts.

"Oh god, he's got that Carlin pout. My sister is trouble." Ashley says right before tickling Jacob on the bed. Glen and Kyla are both in trouble with his pout. It's the cutest thing ever. All he has to do is whip that pout out and he knows I'll do anything for him.

"Okay okay…here's what really happened."

"_Aiden, you can do this. I believe in you." I tell him right before he takes the field. We are down by five points and all we need is for him to score so we can win this game._

"_Thanks Spence." He jogs back on to the field and starts calling his plays out loud, the stadium has gone silent. _

"_Hut 1, hut blue, hut hut." The ball is snapped and Aiden is in the pocket looking for a open receiver once he find one he launches the ball 40 yards in to the air and the receiver catches it."_

_I'm so excited I run out and jump on Aiden while we all celebrate our victory."_

"That's more like it." Jacob says smiling up at Ashley and I. "Okay time for bed. We'll see you in the morning." I say giving him a kiss on the forehead and Ashley does the same behind me. I turn out the lights and crack the door closed.

"I think it's time we start thinking about having our own." I look at Ashley like she's grown another head.

"I thought you didn't want to have any?" I ask confused.

"Well I didn't while we were younger but you're so good with him. I love watching you with him. You would be a great mom Spence." She says pulling me close to her.

"Okay. Let's do it." I say give her a small smile before kissing her lips.

"Come on, Let's go to bed before we have to wake up and start getting this place ready for tomorrow."

-X-X-X

"How was he last night?" Kyla comes into the house giving me a kiss on the cheek and carrying a bunch of grocery bags.

"You know the same. Good as always." I assure her.

"Well he loves his aunts." That he does. He comes over at least two or three times a week. We have a room set up for him in Kyla's old bedroom. When Glen and Kyla got married I moved in with Ashley and Kyla left to go live in our house with Glen.

"What time is everybody supposed to be coming over?"

"Well Aiden and Brooke should here soon. And Maddie should be by later this evening." We try to get the whole group together once a month. Though Aiden and I see each other everyday at work, it's nice to see him outside of work.

We started a youth football league that let's both boys and girls play. At first we coached a team together but the league has been so popular in all the surrounding towns we had to just stick with the operations side.

"Good. I'm excited to see everybody." I am too. Just then the door opens and in walks a prissy two year old.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing." I pick up the bouncy two year old and give her a tight hug.

"Spency." She says pointing to me.

"Emily, you're suppose to wait for dada." In comes a panicked Aiden. I laugh at him because he's still getting used to this whole dad thing.

"Hey Aides" I give my best friend a hug with Emily still in my arms. "Where's Brooke?" I look behind him for Brooke.

"She is waddling her way in here. She'll make it sooner or later. OUCH."

"Don't talk that way about your pregnant wife. You know if she hears you, she'll get all crazy like that one time when she was pregnant with Emily." I say after giving him a slap to the head. Brooke is eight months pregnant with their second child.

"Thank you Spencer, I know I liked you from the very beginning." Brooke says making her way into the house holding on to her stomach.

"Hey Brooke." I kiss her cheek and give her hug when she comes up to me.

"Where's Ashley?" Brooke looks around the empty house. "Are we the first ones here?"

"Ashley is upstairs getting Jacob ready and Kyla is in the kitchen preparing the meat to put on the pit."

"You guys kept Jacob again last night?" Aiden asks while pulling out some crackers for Emily to snack on.

"Yeah, I told you guys if you ever want to leave Em here for the night so you guys can have date night, just let us know. We'll be glad to do it."

"We might take you up on that Spence." Aiden says with a goofy grin. Poor guy. "Well once the baby comes, we might need you to watch Em when Brooke delivers."

"You know you don't even have to ask Aides." I say patting him on the back. "You guys know where everything is help yourselves to drinks, food, whatever your heart desires."

"Hey guys!" Kyla says coming in to the living room.

"Hey Kyla." Both Aiden and Brooke say in unison.

"Where's Glen?"

"Oh well he was called into the station this morning but he should be here soon." Kyla tells a curious Aiden.

"Aiden! Brooke! Emmy!" An excited Jacob says coming into the room with Ashley in tow. Jacob runs to each one of them and give them a hug with a special kiss on the cheek to Emily.

"Jake." Emily points to him in excitement clapping her hands. Right away Jacob brings over some toys for him and Emily to play with quietly while the adults talk amongst themselves.

"Spencer, did you offer them anything to drink?" Ashley asks me while taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"They practically live herd I told them to make themselves at home." She nods in approval. She's knows I'm right. Aiden and Brooke are our best friends. We have been close to them all these years.

"Jacob made Spencer tell him the championship game story again last night." Ashley chuckles out.

"Wait, wait don't tell me… Spence you changed the ending again? You score the winning touchdown and do you victory dance?" I blush.

"Shut up meathead. Nobody asked you." I pout quietly while everybody else erupts in laughter.

"I still can't believe that was your last game. I still don't understand while you never kicked for us after that. The new kicker was horrible." Aiden says shaking his head in disbelief.

"I had other things on my mind." I look at Ashley and smile.

"Hey everybody." Glen says walking through the door. We all say our hello's as he walks over and kisses Kyla on the lips.

"Everything okay babe?" Kyla asks Glen.

"Actually yeah it is. You're not going to believe this…" Glen says taking a look around the room. We all look back patiently waiting for him to continue.

"There was a riot last night at the prison between two gangs inside and Captain called me in this morning to let me know Jeff Ryan was one of the ones involved. He was stabbed multiple times in the stomach area, they did all they could but the stab punctured his liver, and he died early this morning."

The whole room went silent and we all stared blankly at each other. Jeff was supposed to up for parole next year.

"Wow." I breathe out. Everybody turns to look at me. I just can't believe the news I heard. "Anybody want a drink?" That's it Spencer avoid the elephant in the room. I get up and make my way towards the kitchen skipping the beer and pouring me a small glass of Jack Daniels. I take a small sip and just let it hit the back of my throat.

"You ok Spence?" Ashley comes up and wraps her arms around me and pulls me close to her.

"Yeah, I… I mean… I didn't except for that to happen. I don't wish death upon anybody but I'm glad he's finally out of our lives for good. But I just feel bad for some reason." I can't help the way I feel.

"It's okay Spence in a way I know it's bittersweet. But how about we not let it affect our day." I nod and lean into her and give her a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"After all these years, you still know how to comfort me with just the simplest words. I love you Ashley Davies" I smile at her. She makes me so happy.

"And after all these years, I'm still so happy to be with you. I love you, Spencer Davies. So how about we go have a good time with our family out there. " Ashley says gesturing towards the living room.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I smile and link our hands together as we walk back into the living room.

I came to this town in grief with just my brother by my side. I reached out and tried something I'd never thought I do and tried out for the football. When I thought I was trying out to get closer to the girl of my dreams, I got much more instead. I healed and I now have a group of people I can call my family.


End file.
